


Почувствуй, что и Я

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: EXO (Band), Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Educational, Empathy, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: Подняв руку, Ву схватил Хуана за щеку, оттягивая ее в сторону. Распахнув глаза, брюнет ошарашено уставился на Ифаня.- Фто ты Фелаеф?!Отпустив Тао, Крис схватился за свою щеку, растерянно выдав:- Черт! Нет!Растирая щеку, Хуан недовольно смотрел на явно обезумевшего Ифаня, после чего произнес:- Эй, думаешь это приятно?!Сердито хмурясь, Тао стукнул Криса по руке, но сразу ойкнул, схватившись за свою. Как заметил блондин, в том же месте, где и ударил его.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

— Господин Ву Ифань! Может, вы все-таки обратите на меня свое внимание?

Высокий молодой мужчина недовольно нахмурился, глядя на сидевшего недалеко от входа студента, привлекательного парня с крашеными светлыми волосами. Сама причина его недовольства, похоже, не замечала, что к нему обращаются, так как была полностью поглощена музыкой в наушниках. Соответственно, такое его поведение не добавляло преподавателю хорошего настроения. Сидевший рядом с Ифанем его друг, высокий парень с торчащими ушами и милыми кудряшками, незаметно ударил его под столом кулаком в бок. Вскинув голову, Ву встретился с мрачным взглядом преподавателя и поспешил убрать наушники.

— Рад, что вы все же заметили меня.

— Простите, профессор Чжоу! Такого больше не повторится.

Вздохнув, мужчина уперся руками в стол, возле которого стоял.

— Я на это надеюсь. Понимаю, что вам неинтересны произведения писателей эпохи Сун, но не забывайте, что скоро конец семестра и ваши оценки оставляют желать лучшего. Не думайте, что если вы ведущий игрок университетской баскетбольной команды вам не нужно учиться. Возьмите пример с Хуана и подтяните свои отметки.

Сидевший на противоположной стороне кабинета парень с темными, коротко остриженными волосами, при упоминании своего имени заметно вздрогнул. Привлекать к себе внимание было не в его привычке.

Между тем преподаватель, наконец, отвлекся от проблемного студента и обратился уже ко всем присутствующим в аудитории студентам.

— Кстати, мои слова относятся и к остальным. Не думайте, что если китайская литература не является вашим профильным предметом, на экзамене я буду давать вам поблажки.

По аудитории пронесся недовольный гул, но разнесшийся по коридорам звук звонка возвестил об окончании лекции и Чжоу, повысив голос, чтобы не быть проигнорированным, поспешил сказать:

— Не забудьте, что в конце следующей недели вам следует сдать эссе по новелле «Нефритовая Гуаньинь». Наличие этой работы может повлиять на вашу оценку на экзамене. А теперь можете быть свободны.

Поднявшись со своих мест, студенты направились к выходу.

Уже двигаясь по коридору, Ифань недовольно проворчал, обращаясь к другу.

— Какого он ко мне прицепился? Можно подумать, я единственный кто слушает музыку на лекции. Да и не настолько у меня все плохо с учебой. Даже ты, Чанель, учишься хуже меня!

Идущий рядом с ним парень только засмеялся.

— О, да! Это так несправедливо. Но тебе стоило убавить громкость, Крис. Наверное, только глухой не слышал, как из твоих наушников громыхал «Wolf».

Ву досадливо нахмурился.

— И кто такой этот Хуан, которого он мне ставил в пример?

Пак ненадолго задумался.

— Хуан… хм… а, это, кажется, фамилия Цзытао.

— Можно подумать, я знаю кто это такой.

Чанель залился громким смехом.

— Что и стоило ожидать от мистера Галактики. Наш бренный мир и его жители тебя мало волнуют. А, между прочим, зря не знаешь. Цзытао отличник нашей группы, хотя вернее сказать ботаник. Так что если что нужно списать, то к нему всегда можно обратиться. Он, правда, малость нелюдимый: не выделяется, вечно ходит один. Хотя у него кажется есть один друг, ты его знаешь, это О Сехун с первого курса.

— Сехун? Парень оленя что ли? … Ау! — поморщившись, Ву обернулся, глядя на невысокого парня с милым личиком, стоявшего позади, — Ты что, учился бить у Дио? И вообще, за что ты меня ударил?

— Потому что вы перемываете кости Сехуну.

Чанель широко улыбнулся.

— Хах, Лу, ты немного ошибся, мы говорили не о твоем парне, а о его друге.

— О Тао? И что вам от него нужно, он славный парень, хотя скромный. Поэтому не вздумайте ему навредить.

— Никто не собирается ему ничего делать, просто его сегодня поставили в пример нашей Галактике.

— Да, ладно! И кто?

— Профессор Чжоу.

Лухан звонко засмеялся.

— Тогда понятно, почему Мими поставил ему в пример Тао.

— Мими? — Крис удивленно вскинул брови, непонимающе смотря на друга.

— А! Так его однажды назвал Сехун, просто они двоюродные братья с Тао.

— Хм, родственники значит. Тогда понятно, почему он ходит у него в любимчиках.

— Ты не прав, Крис, — Пак неодобрительно цокнул языком, — Цзытао правда хорошо учится. Его многие преподаватели ценят.

— О! Хватит! Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Мне вполне комфортно жилось и без знания об этом парне! Из вашей болтовни я понял только, что он скучный зубрила с одним единственным другом. И ценят его только преподы.

Чанель и Лухан скривились — когда у Ифаня было плохое настроение, он ненавидел весь мир. Но едва они хотели упрекнуть друга в несправедливом отношении к незнакомому ему человеку, за их спинами раздалось негромкое покашливание. Оглянувшись, Ву уставился на высокого темноволосого парня в черных джинсах, белой футболке и серой кофте. Придерживая одной рукой лямки рюкзака, в другой он держал несколько листов. Едва он убедился, что на него смотрят, то протянул Крису бумаги, опережая его вопрос.

— Профессор Чжоу просил передать тебе вопросы к экзамену.

Быстро всучив листы, парень развернулся и широким шагом двинулся прочь.

Пак рядом тихо выдохнул, а Лухан разочаровано застонал. Поочередно оглядев друзей, Ву растеряно спросил:

— Что это с вами?

— Крис, ты тормоз.

— Я бы тебя еще раз ударил. Он точно слышал, что ты сказал.

— И?

— Это и был Тао, тот самый которого ты только что назвал зубрилой, — Лухан исподлобья смотрел на друга. Конечно, он не был так уж близок с Хуаном, но он был другом детства его любимого Сехуна, а потому его немного обижало такое отношение.

— Да, ладно, вам. Не думаю, что он обиделся.

Пак только закатил глаза.

— Это безнадежно. Ладно, раз мы во всем разобрались, может, пойдем на тренировку.

— Точно, — Крис быстро взглянул на висевшие в коридоре часы, — Шивон с нас три шкуры спустит, если мы продуем в первом же матче, он у себя в кабинете уже выделил место для кубка.

Лухан все еще с неодобрением посмотрел на Ифаня и Чанеля, кроме баскетбола их совершенно ничего не заботило.

— Идите уже, а я постараюсь найти Тао и извиниться.

Крис только хмыкнул и направился в сторону спортзала. Пак легко хлопнул Лу по плечу и, подмигнув, устремился следом за Ву.

Уже переодеваясь в раздевалке, Крис думал над своим поступком.

На самом деле ему было неловко, что он вспылил и так грубо высказался насчет парня, которого даже не знал. Вопреки его словам, в жизни Тао совсем не походил на ботаника. На шее у него висел кулон с темным камнем, а в ухе было несколько сережек, да и темно карие кошачьи глаза, смотревшие на него тяжелым взглядом, для выразительности были подведены. Наверняка, если бы он не был таким нелюдимым, он вполне мог бы стать популярным, так как отрицать его привлекательный внешний вид было глупо. Решив лично извиниться при первой возможности, Ифань отбросил из головы лишние мысли и вышел из раздевалки, направляясь на площадку. Теперь все его внимание было сосредоточено на тренировке.


	2. Chapter 2

— Тао! Я принес тебе фруктов!

Чжоу Ми, приоткрыв дверь, заглянул в комнату. Тао сидел за столом, перед компьютером, что-то усердно печатая.

— Спасибо, Мими, оставь на кухне.

— Уже. Кстати, твои родители звонили?

— Вчера вечером. Но у них много работы, поэтому мы говорили минут пять, не более.

Чжоу прошел в комнату, садясь на кровать и осматриваясь вокруг. Здесь все было ему знакомо до мелочей, так как он часто навещал своего двоюродного брата во время частых рабочих командировок его родителей.

Сама по себе комната была небольшого размера. Напротив входа окно, у которого стоит стол с компьютером. У правой стены кровать и небольшой пуф, как раз около двери. Левая сторона заставлена тремя шкафами: два завалены книгами и еще один заставлен разного рода наградами, грамотами и медалями. Глядя на них, Чжоу Ми тихо вздыхает и вновь обращает внимание на Цзытао, чьи пальцы продолжают порхать по клавиатуре. Наконец парень ставит точку и пару секунд спустя принтер начинает с шумом выплевывать листы.

— Все, я закончил, — Тао развернулся в кресле, глядя на брата.

— И что это?

— Эссе по литературе для профессора Чжоу!

Губы парня складываются в довольную улыбку, заставляя Ми теряться в последующей реакции.

— Как преподаватель, я конечно рад, что ты так усердно учишься, но как твой брат… я был бы не против, если ты больше времени будешь уделять себе, а не занятиям. Да и зачем было делать его сейчас, у тебя еще неделя впереди!

— Вот именно, теперь у меня впереди целая свободная неделя.

— О, да, которую ты потратишь на высшую математику, философию, историю или другие занятия. Ну, или на крайний случай на книги.

Цзытао продолжал заразительно улыбаться, от чего Чжоу невольно заулыбался в ответ.

— Ты почти угадал, я думал пройтись по материалам следующего семестра.

— О, Боже! Сейчас я чувствую себя виноватым, что ты закрылся в этом мире знаний.

— Не переживай так, мне нравится учиться.

Чжоу тяжело вздохнул.

— Похоже, у меня просто нет выбора, раз на сегодня ты закончил с учебой, то давай сходим в кино, а после посидим в кафе.

— Ок, тогда может, позовем Сехуна? Только у меня деньги на телефоне закончились, одолжишь свой?

— Конечно — Ми вытащил из кармана смартфон, передавая его Тао, — Он может даже захватить с собой Лухана.

Хуан, вскинув брови, многозначительно посмотрел на брата, который только улыбнулся.

— Что? Я современный профессор и не имею ничего против такого рода отношений. К тому же в компании всегда веселей проводить время.

Тихо хмыкнув, Тао уткнулся в гаджет, пока Чжоу вышел из комнаты, чтобы что-нибудь попить.

Спустя пару минут, парень вошел на кухню, где Ми глотал из стакана виноградный сок.

— Прости, Мими, но кино отменяется.

— Что? Уже успел передумать?

— Только не злись, но через два часа у тебя ужин с профессором Сонг.

— А?!

— Если точнее, то в шесть вечера в кафе «Angel». Это недалеко от университета. Хотя, ты же знаешь…

Тао положил на стол смартфон, где все еще была открыта переписка, а сам поспешил отойти назад, чтобы в случае чего не попасть под горячую руку.

Несколько секунд глядя на сообщения со смайликами, Чжоу только растеряно открывал и закрывал рот, пока не нахмурился, смерив Хуана недовольным взглядом.

— Знаешь, это нечестно.

— Пожалуй, но Виктория ведь нравится тебе еще со времен вашей учебы.

— И все равно это неправильно!

— Не благодари, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Парень вновь улыбнулся, лишая Ми возможности спорить.

— Знаешь, ты безнадежен, Тао. Тебе надо избавляться от своей раковины. Почему ты не хочешь хотя бы попытаться что-нибудь изменить. Я не хочу, чтобы ты проводил свою жизнь, будучи затворником.

Хуан предпочел промолчать, для него такой образ жизни стал привычным. Тяжело вздохнув, Чжоу направился в коридор. Пройдя следом за ним, Хуан привалился плечом к стене, наблюдая за братом.

— Если хочешь произвести на нее впечатление, то советую одеться неформально.

— Вместо того чтобы давать советы мне, лучше найди кого-нибудь себе.

Тао только закатил глаза, но после, словно что-то вспомнив, став серьезным, тихо произнес:

— Ми, я хотел попросить. Не ставь меня больше в пример другим.

Оторвавшись от завязывания шнурков на ботинках, Чжоу поднял растерянный взгляд на брата.

— Ты из-за сегодняшнего случая с Ифанем? Он тебе что-то сделал?

Хуан вяло усмехнулся.

— Ага, как будто кто-то может меня обидеть. Просто, ты же знаешь, я не люблю привлекать внимание.

— Даже слишком. Ладно, больше не буду. Но не сиди дома один, позови хоть Сехуна в гости.

— Я подумаю над этим.

Глядя на скрещенные на груди руки парня, Чжоу сокрушенно вздохнул. Было очевидно, что все его попытки хоть как-то расшевелить Тао, безуспешны. Ми понимал, что до тех пор, пока Хуан сам не захочет прервать свое уединение, все усилия окружающих будут напрасны.

— Ладно. Я пойду. Пока!

— Пока, Мими! Хорошо провести вам время с профессором Сонг.

Улыбнувшись брату, Чжоу вышел из квартиры. Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Тао перестал улыбаться и изображать хоть какую-то бодрость духа. Пройдя из коридора в гостиную, он сел на диван и откинув на спинку голову, закрыл глаза. Парень уже смирился с мнением окружающих о том, что он просто нелюдимый ботаник и потому не видел смысла пытаться это мнение изменить. Крис был прав, он действительно «скучный зубрила с одним единственным другом. И ценят его только преподы». Но почему-то именно сегодня услышав это в такой форме, он понял, насколько жалок.

Закрыв лицо ладонями, Хуан сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, после чего отнял руки и резко поднявшись, зашагал в комнату. Не в его привычке надолго раскисать. Может он не звезда универа, и у него нет кучи друзей, зато он умнее многих и со временем сможет найти достойную работу или открыть свое дело. В любом случае, жизнь не заканчивается и когда-нибудь он обязательно добьется в жизни всего, чего только пожелает.


	3. Chapter 3

Крис стоял недалеко от входа в университет, прислонившись к одной из декоративных колонн. Чанель предсказуемо опаздывал, хотя то, что его не было уже полчаса, здорово напрягало Ву. Придумывая заранее разного рода наказания за свое длительное ожидание, Ифань бесцельно скользил взглядом по находящимся во дворе студентам: кто-то читал конспекты, кто-то болтал с друзьями, а некоторые умудрялись перекусывать на ходу. Внезапно парень поймал себя на том, что он уже достаточно продолжительное время смотрит на одного человека, идущего от ворот к входу в университет, а именно его внимание приковал к себе Хуан Цзытао. Поскольку сегодня было прохладно, парень был одет в черную кожаную куртку. Погруженный в собственные мысли Хуан не замечал ничего вокруг. Как и накануне лицо у него было напряженным и недовольным, с устремленным в землю взглядом. Отстранившись от колонны, Крис двинулся наперерез Тао. Все еще что-то обдумывая, Цзытао не сразу заметил подошедшего к нему Ифаня. Лишь едва не налетев на него, он затормозил, озадаченно глядя на препятствие, внезапно возникшее на его пути. Справившись с удивлением, Хуан хотел обойти парня, но Ву сделал шаг в сторону, вновь преграждая ему путь. Брови парня угрюмо сдвинулись к переносице. Не обращая внимания на такой прием, Крис постарался как можно дружелюбней улыбнуться.

— Привет!

— Привет, — Тао задумчиво рассматривал Ифаня, ему было непонятно, отчего звезда университета вдруг решила с ним пообщаться.

— Честно говоря, я хотел извиниться за свое вчерашнее поведение.

— М-м… — Хуан заметно напрягся, сжимая в руках лямки рюкзака, — Понятно. Ничего, все в порядке. Ты сказал правду, так что я не вижу причин обижаться.

Крис слегка усмехнулся. Несмотря на слова Тао, было заметно, что слова Ифаня его сильно задели, но гордый парень явно не собирался это признавать.

— В любом случае, если не возражаешь, то я бы хотел угостить тебя ланчем в качестве извинения.

Хуан ненадолго задумался, после чего спросил:

— Это из-за Лухана?

— Лухана? Причем здесь олень?

— Ну, они же встречаются с Сехуном и возможно вы решили, что я ему что-то о вас скажу, после чего он…

— Уоу, притормози. Ни Лухан, ни Сехун здесь ни при чем. Я просто хотел извиниться.

— Ясно. Тогда я откажусь. Пока!

Обойдя опешившего Ифаня, Тао поспешил зайти в университет. Смотря ему в след, Крис недоуменно выгнул бровь. Прежде еще никто не общался с ним как с назойливым жуком. И честно говоря, такое отношение его задело. Чтобы какой-то ботаник смотрел на него свысока?!

— Прости, Крис! Опоздал.

Развернувшись, Ву смерил сердитым взглядом подошедшего к нему Чанеля, но выяснить отношение с другом не получилось. Рядом с Паком стоял невысокий черноволосый парень, чьи карие глаза были ярко выделены черной подводкой.

— Кстати, это Бен Бекхён. Он переводится к нам на этой неделе. Собственно я и задержался потому, что пришлось его встретить. Наши отцы давно дружат.

Подавив все свое недовольство и негодование, Ифань приветственно кивнул и произнес:

— Рад знакомству, но нам давно пора на пары.

Чанель удивленно распахнул глаза. Было неожиданно, что Крис, которого интересовал только баскетбол, внезапно заговорил об учебе.

— Кто ты такой и что сделал с моим другом? Тебя что, Хуан покусал?

Ву в мгновение ока помрачнел.

— Он самый. Ладно, вам, наверное, сейчас в деканат, оформлять документы, так что увидимся позднее.

Отвернувшись от парней, Ифань зашагал в сторону входа.

Зайдя в аудиторию, Крис бросил угрюмый взгляд в сторону Тао, успевшего сесть в середине аудитории и уже уткнувшегося в какую-то книгу. С чувством оскорбленного достоинства тихо выругавшись, Ву привычно сел недалеко от двери. Доставая из кармана наушники, парень думал о том, что стоит просто забить на все. Если Хуану не нужны его извинения, ему же лучше. В конце концов, у них все равно нет ничего общего, поэтому он вправе, как и прежде не обращать на него внимание.

* * *

После первого занятия к Ифаню присоединился Чанель, постепенно поднявший ему настроение. Поэтому последующие лекции парень был в хорошем настроении, полностью выкинув из головы недавний инцидент. Идя на последнюю пару, парни планировали сходить после нее в кафе и немного отдохнуть. Предвкушая хорошее времяпрепровождение, ребята зашли в кабинет, заняв соседние места. Вместе со звонком на пороге появился не по годам активный пожилой профессор, несший в руках черный короб средних размеров. Пройдя к трибуне, он, сияя белоснежной улыбкой, поставил на нее короб и довольно произнес:

— Поскольку до окончания семестра осталось немного времени, чтобы не мучить вас опросом на зачете, предлагаю выполнить индивидуальные проекты. Работать будете в паре, а итоговые работы сдадите мне на предпоследнем занятии. Соответственно, оценка за работу пойдет в качестве зачетной. Ну, господа и дамы, как вам такая идея? Согласны на проект или будете, как обычно, сдавать по билетам по пять вопросов?

Студенты оживленно загудели, идея с проектом казалась им проще, чем зубрить сотню вопросов по мировой истории и запоминать кучу имен и дат. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, профессор кивнул в сторону короба.

— Отлично, здесь у меня несколько листов с темами. Так что здесь как в лотерее, каждый достает свою. Те, у кого темы совпадают, соответственно будут работать в паре.

Группа вновь оживленно зашумела, так как такой расклад уже выглядел не столь радужно, однако устный зачет страшил сильнее. Поэтому следующие несколько минут студенты поочередно подходили к трибуне и доставали сложенные небольшие бумажки. С каждым новым листом слышались то довольные возгласы, то разочарованные вздохи. Ознакомившиеся со своими темами студенты начинали искать своих партнеров по проекту, из-за этого в кабинете стало достаточно шумно.

Чанель, быстро ознакомившись со своим листом и взглянув на тему Криса, расстроено вздохнул. Темы у друзей оказались разные. Жалобно промычав что-то себе под нос, Пак ушел искать свою пару, которая вскоре обнаружилась в лице старосты их группы Джунмёна. Между тем Ифань пялился на распечатанный на компьютере текст, как баран на новые ворота. Словосочетание «Эллинистическая эпоха» абсолютно ни о чем ему не говорило, поэтому кроме мысли: «И что это?» — чего-либо рационального в его голове не было.

Оглядывающий студентов профессор, по-своему истолковал все еще сидящего на своем месте и гипнотизирующего лист Ифаня. Подойдя к нему, он заглянул в написанное и довольно улыбнулся.

— О! Отличная тема. Однако не стоит робеть. Давайте найдем вашего коллегу, — прежде чем Крис успел что-либо сказать, профессор вскинул голову и, оглядывая студентов, спросил, — У кого из вас еще «Эллинистическая эпоха»? Кто тот счастливчик, кому досталась моя любимая тема?

Развернувшись лицом к группе, Ифань оглядывал студентов, большая часть из них ему была абсолютно не знакома. Притихнув, все оглядывались по сторонам, выискивая вопрошаемого «везунчика», но никто не спешил отзываться. Лишь когда профессор собрался повторить свои вопрос, со своего места медленно поднялся Тао. Судя по его виду можно было предположить, что сейчас у него было только одно желание — провалиться сквозь землю или на крайний случай спрятаться под партой.

— О, Господин Хуан! Уверен, что вы представите нам хорошую работу. А пока пересядьте к господину Ву, вы будете делать проект вместе, — Тао только тихо вздохнул, собирая вещи и двигаясь между рядами под общим пристальным взглядом. Между тем профессор вернулся за кафедру, — Сейчас, пока у вас есть время до конца пары, вы можете обсудить между собой, что и как будете делать. Искренне надеюсь, что вы приложите к моему заданию достаточно усилий и фантазии. Еще раз довольно улыбнувшись, профессор прошел к находившемуся в углу столу, усаживаясь на стул подле него, и наблюдая за взявшимися за обсуждение студентами.

С тяжелым вздохом сев рядом с Крисом, Тао бросил полный отчаянья взгляд на его лист с темой. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы произошедшее оказалось ошибкой и на самом деле им не придется работать в паре, но черные буквы на белом листе упрямо убеждали его в обратном. Между тем Ву, сдвинув брови, наблюдал за Хуаном. Несмотря на внешнее недовольство, Ифань вполне был доволен таким итогом. Все-таки Цзытао был отличником, а значит, создание проекта не будет чем-то невозможным и в конце семестра у него определенно будет хорошая отметка по истории, во-вторых, став ближе к Хуану, он сможет как-нибудь отыграться за его дерзкое отношение. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Ву обратился к Тао:

— И как, есть идеи по поводу этой «Эллинской эпохи»?

Будучи в явном напряжении, парень негромко прошипел:

— Правильно говорить «Эллинистическая эпоха», а не «Эллинская». Хотя можешь не заморачиваться. Давай я все сделаю сам, а тебе только надо будет постоять около меня в момент сдачи, ок?

— Ни черта не ок. Делаем вместе, так что давай свой номер телефона и если что созвонимся и обговорим остальные детали. Сейчас как видно ты не сильно настроен общаться.

Тао едва жалобно не застонал, по его виду можно было подумать, что он готов на все, лишь бы не общаться с Ифанем.

Ву же внезапно понял, что у его собеседника не только нет желания разговаривать с ним, но и лишний раз смотреть на него ему неприятно. Вспомнив, что Лухан говорил ему о Хуане, как о нелюдимом парне, Крис подумал, что в такой ситуации слово «дикий» было бы точнее.

— Ну, ты дашь мне свой номер или мне придется уламывать тебя, как девственницу на секс на первом свидании?

Впервые за несколько минут их разговора, Цзытао гневно вскинул взгляд, процедив сквозь зубы:

— Записывай!

Достав из кармана смартфон, Ву выжидающе посмотрел на Хуана. Продолжая буравить его взглядом, Тао произнес комбинацию из цифр. Довольно хмыкнув, Крис набрал номер и нажал кнопку звонка, по аудитории разнеслась громкая мелодия. Чертыхнувшись, Хуан поторопился вытащить собственный гаджет и отклонить входящий вызов.

— Ты рехнулся?! Не на паре же!

— Хм… не ожидал, что у тебя на звонке будет «Two moons» EXO.

Тао вновь насупился, но сразу облегченно вздохнул, так как раздался звонок на перемену, а потому торопливо выдохнул:

— Пока!

Сорвавшись с места, Хуан поспешил уйти из аудитории. Наблюдая за скрывшейся в дверях фигурой, Крис не заметил, как к нему подошел Чанель.

— Что это с ним?

Посмотрев на друга, Ифань пожал плечами.

— Без понятия. Странноватый парень, если честно, — поднявшись со своего места, Ву закинул на плечо рюкзак, — ну что, идем в кафе?

Пак довольно заулыбался.

— Конечно. Заодно захватим по пути оленя. Не все же время ему проводить с Сехуном.

Уже в коридоре, пока Чанель звонил Лухану, Крис внимательно смотрел из окна на университетский двор, вернее на одного парня в черной куртке, неспешно идущего по нему.


	4. Chapter 4

Чанель откинулся на мягкий оранжевый диванчик в углу кафе и тяжело вздохнул.

— И это называется «скоро подойду»?

— Не жалуйся, ты сегодня тоже опоздал.

— Но я же извинился.

— Да-да, я помню. Кстати, с какой такой радости ты решил нянчиться с тем парнем?

Пак счастливо заулыбался.

— С Бекки? Мы дружили, когда были маленькими, а потом их семья переехала в другой город. Мне тогда лет четырнадцать было. Правда сейчас они вернулись, и я решил помочь старому другу.

Крис недоверчиво выгнул бровь.

— Просто решил помочь? Пак Чанель, я тебя знаю, пусть не с детства, но последние пару лет точно и мне с трудом верится в твое бескорыстие.

— Не все такие циники как ты!

— И все же?

Чанель заерзал на месте, но под пристальным взглядом друга сдался и с тяжелым вздохом тихо заговорил.

— Он мне нравится. Даже очень. Он тоже занимается спортом, правда играет в бейсбол. Он веселый и рядом с ним я чувствую себя счастливым.

Немного зависнув от подобного внезапного откровения, Крис пристально смотрел на глупо улыбающегося Пака. В себя же растерянного Ифаня привел звон дверного колокольчика и вошедший в кафе Лухан, торопливо направившийся к друзьям. Позади него с непроницаемым выражением лица шел его парень Сехун.

— Наконец-то, мы уже заждались, — Пак пододвинулся в сторону, освобождая место для новоприбывших.

— Нас задержали в университете. Обсуждали выставку в конце семестра, туда все должны будут представить свои работы, а после на их основе будут выставлять оценки.

— Хочешь сказать, уже жалеешь, что поступил на факультет искусств?

— Нет, конечно! Я же там встретил Се, как я могу об этом жалеть?! — Лухан широко улыбнулся своему парню, который ответил ему едва заметной улыбкой, — А, как у вас прошел день?

— Наш Чан влюбился в друга детства!

— Крис!

— Оу!

Лухан растерянно захлопал ресницами, пока Ифань продолжил:

— Он переводится к нам, так что скоро познакомитесь.

— Зато в отличие от тебя меня не шугаются люди.

Мгновенно осознав о ком говорит Пак, Ву насупился.

— Я не виноват, что он такой нелюдимый.

— Ребята, вы сейчас о чем? — Лухан растерянно переводил взгляд с одного друга на другого.

— Просто нам дали сделать проект по мировой истории в парах и Крису выпало делать его с Тао, но как только они сели вместе, так Хуан сразу от него начал шарахаться. А в итоге и вовсе сбежал из кабинета со звонком.

— А ты что, за мной наблюдал? Я думал, вы беседовали с Кимом.

— Да, брось ты. Я просто волновался после вчерашнего.

— Аргх! Хватит уже про него, — Ифань хотел уже отмахнуться, но взглянув на недовольное лицо Лухана, вспомнил, что с ними сидит еще один человек, — Хотя нет, Сехун. Ты ведь дружишь с Цзытао, может, пояснишь, отчего он настолько дикий.

И без того непроницаемое лицо парня стало подобно каменной стене, правда после пары секунд он нахмурился и заговорил.

— Он не дикий. Просто не любит общаться с другими людьми. Но для этого у него свои причины.

— Все равно не понимаю, что за причины. Не буду врать, вчера я немного его обидел, но сегодня хотел извиниться и угостить его ланчем, — Лухан и Чанель недоуменно переглянулись, — но он просто проигнорировал меня. Он может быть сколько угодно нелюдимым, но разве не грубо так отвечать на попытку извинения?

Сехун пожал плечами.

— Видно он не хотел, чтобы ты его угощал. Он кроме университета никуда не выходит и почти все время проводит дома. Хотя он не всегда был таким. Пару лет назад его серьезно предали те, кому он доверял и с тех пор он держится в стороне ото всех.

— Ясно.

Нахмурившись, Крис взялся за стоявшую перед ним чашку с кофе и, погрузившись в собственные мысли, принялся неспешно пить. Чтобы как-то скрыть возникшую неловкую паузу, Лухан обратился к Чанелю принявшись расспрашивать его о новом возлюбленном. Немного помявшись, Пак все же вновь поймал волну вдохновения и вновь принялся восхвалять своего чудесного Бекки.

Продолжая, молча пить кофе, Крис размышлял о том, почему его окружают одни только геи. Как оказалось, даже Чанель запал на кого-то своего пола, а ведь Ву думал, что он натурал. И хотя он не был против этого, так как сумел смириться и ужиться с мыслью о норме однополых отношений, после влюбленности Лухана, где-то в уголке сознания сидела мысль с недоумением по поводу таких вещей.

Подняв голову, Ифань внезапно понял, что Сехун, в отличие от своего парня совсем не слушает болтовню Пака, а о чем-то сосредоточенно думает, глядя на него. Выгнув бровь, Ву заглянул ему в глаза. Осознав, что его внимание не осталось незамеченным. Сехун повернулся к Лухану.

— Лу, мне уже пора, есть еще кое-какие дела. Я позвоню вечером. Пока.

— Пока.

Проводив парня задумчивым взглядом, Крис, так и не поняв значение его взгляда, вернулся к беседе с друзьями.

* * *

Оторвав взгляд от книги, Тао бросил растерянный взгляд в сторону коридора. Секунду спустя, по квартире повторно раздался звонок в дверь. Отложив книгу на диван, Хуан направился открывать дверь. На пороге стоял Сехун.

— Привет!

— Привет! — Тао отошел в сторону, пропуская друга, — Ты сегодня без Лухана?

— Мы заходили к тебе только однажды, а ты уже думаешь, что мы всегда ходим вместе?

— В основном, да. В университете и вне его, где бы я вас не видел, вы всегда в паре.

— Видел? И ни разу не подошел поздороваться?

— Не хочу быть третьим лишним. Хочешь чаю? Или кофе? Возможно, если Мими не выпил весь виноградный сок, то и он еще найдется.

— Нет, спасибо. Я только из кафе. Кстати, кроме меня и Лу, там были Крис и Чанель.

Нахмурившись, Тао спрятал руки в карманы джинс.

— Ну, поздравляю. Теперь ты будешь знаком с самыми популярными парнями нашего университета.

— Вообще-то я не совсем по этому поводу.

— Ладно, давай тогда поговорим в гостиной, не стоять же в коридоре.

Войдя первым в комнату, Хуан опустился на диван, убирая с него книгу на стоящий рядом столик. Присаживаясь рядом, Сехун бросил взгляд на обложку и недоуменно вздохнул.

— С каких пор ты читаешь «Преступление и наказание»?

— Хм… сегодня у нас пятница, значит со вторника. Решил ознакомиться с мировой классикой, раз уж китайские произведения я изучил, решил взяться за иностранные.

Сехун задумчиво вздохнул, заставляя Тао приготовиться выслушать очередную лекцию о том, что лучше бы они сходили куда-нибудь вместе, как делали это когда-то. Но вопреки ожиданию Хуана, О резко сменил тему.

— Ладно, с этим понятно. Но что у вас произошло с Крисом?

— Ом… — Тао растеряно приоткрыл рот, такой вопрос был для него неожиданным, и он оказался к нему не готов, — В смысле произошло?

— Когда мы сегодня ходили в кафе он выглядел… обиженным или лучше сказать раздосадованным. Негодовал, что ты отказался от его ланча. И еще про что-то, что ты шугался от него из-за кого-то проекта.

— Крис? Обиделся и негодовал? Мы сейчас про одного человека говорим? Это же Ву Ифань, мистер Галактика! Крис из университетской баскетбольной команды! Парень номер один! Лучший игрок! И хочешь сказать, что его оскорбил отказ ботаника от ланча?

— Эм… Я, конечно, впечатлен твоим мнением о нем, но он серьезно выглядел задетым. Хотя теперь мне кажется, что не все так просто как кажется. На моей памяти ты впервые так о ком-то отзываешься. Тао, ты…

— Это был сарказм, Сехун. Он слишком большого мнения о себе, вот и все. Мистер Галактика, серьезно?

О тихо хмыкнул.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я понял. Но вам ведь придется делать вместе проект, так что надеюсь, вы поладите. Все-таки он друг Лухана, а он говорил, что Крис на самом деле не такой, каким кажется.

Тао поджал губы.

— Прости. Просто… когда я смотрю на него, я вспоминаю прошлое.

Пристально смотря на друга, Сехун серьезно заговорил.

— Я думаю, вы поладите, к тому же, извини, Тао, но мне кажется это хороший шанс для тебя стать самим собой.

— По-твоему сейчас вместо меня кто-то другой? — Хуан невесело усмехнулся, несмотря на свои слова, он понимал, о чем именно говорит его друг.

— Ты знаешь. Ты действительно сильно изменился после того случая. Просто попытайся. Один раз, Тао, пожалуйста. Попробуй еще хоть раз в кого-то поверить.

Хуан напряженно сжал руки в кулаки.

— Я не могу тебе обещать такого.

— Но просто попытайся, Тао.

Вздохнув, парень опустил голову.

— Хорошо. Я попробую, Сехун, — заметив довольную улыбку на лице О, Хуан поспешил добавить, — Но обещать ничего не буду! Если у меня не получится сейчас, то больше мы к этой теме возвращаться не будем.

— Я запомню. А сейчас побегу готовить домашнюю работу на завтра, мы в отличие от вас учимся и по субботам. Да и вообще, не хочу ударить в грязь лицом перед Луханом. Он ведь один из лучших у себя на потоке.

— Дерзай!

Тао улыбнулся, следом за другом вставая с дивана и провожая его до двери. Уже на выходе О заглянул Хуану в глаза.

— И помни, ты обещал. Увидимся!

— Да. Пока.

Заперев на замок дверь, Тао тяжело выдохнул. Надеясь, что больше его сегодня никто не побеспокоит, он вернулся в гостиную, чтобы забрать книгу и продолжить читать в своей комнате. Однако, вопреки желанию парня, сосредоточиться на книге у него не получилось. Перечитав уже раз пятнадцать одну и ту же строку, Хуан закрыл книгу. Если бы Сехун предложил ему подружиться с кем-то другим, он отреагировал бы гораздо спокойней. Но речь шла об Ифане, а значит, о покое не могло быть и речи. С Ву у Тао был связан самый главный секрет, о котором он не рассказывал никому — ни Чжоу Ми, ни Сехуну, ни кому-либо еще.

Закрыв глаза, Хуан прикусил губу. Если ему предстоит подружиться с Крисом, ему придется быть предельно осторожным, чтобы случайно не выдать себя. Потому что менее всего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал о том, что он влюблен в баскетболиста. А всё его странное поведение было из-за чувства неловкости и волнения, которое он испытывал, находясь так близко к предмету своих чувств. Тао не представлял, как ему подружиться с Крисом, когда от одного его присутствия сердце устраивает в груди скачки, и Хуану стоит собирать все его самообладание, чтобы сохранять на лице спокойное выражение.

Отложив книгу в сторону, Тао уставился в потолок. Похоже, теперь от него потребуется гораздо больше усилий. В конце концов, он привык выполнять данные Сехуну обещания. И все-таки в какой-то момент парень поймал себя на мысли, что на самом деле обещание здесь не при чем, он просто хочет стать ближе к Крису. И пусть сейчас Ифань считает его странным, ему безумно хотелось верить, что ему удастся поменять мнение Ву о себе в лучшую сторону, и они действительно смогут поладить.

В его жизни слишком долго было много одиночества, и внезапный просвет сближения с кем-то одновременно пугал и вселял надежду. Но сейчас, думая о происходящем, Тао впервые размышлял о том, что иногда стоит рискнуть, а стоит оно того или нет, покажет только время. Во всяком случае, он должен хотя бы попытаться.


	5. Chapter 5

Открыв глаза, Крис немного поворочался в кровати, после чего бросил взгляд в сторону часов. На электронном циферблате высвечивалось десять часов утра. Улыбнувшись, парень сел на постели и потянулся. Сегодня была суббота, а значит никакого университета и учебы. Натянув серую футболку и черные спортивные штаны, парень вышел из своей комнаты и, пройдя по небольшому коридору, спустился на первый этаж. Войдя на кухню, он втянул носом приятный запах свежей выпечки.

— М-м-м… мам, у нас сегодня персиковый пирог?

Стоявшая у плиты невысокая женщина с собранными в хвост волосами и одетая в джинсы и белую футболку, оторвавшись от готовки, обернулась, глядя на сына.

— Доброе утро, милый. Решила тебя побаловать любимым блюдом. Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что я улетаю на пару недель к отцу в Японию.

— Помню, хотя надеюсь, он поскорее разберется со своим филиалом и вернется домой.

Пока парень наливал себе кофе, женщина достала из духовки пирог и, переложив его на тарелку, принялась нарезать.

— Я поговорю с ним. А ты пока не забывай про учебу. В конце концов, ты его наследник.

— Мам, ты же знаешь, что я не интересуюсь бизнесом. Заведите второго ребенка, пусть он отдувается. Ты же знаешь, что я мечтаю стать игроком национальной сборной.

— Зря отец так часто водил тебя в детстве смотреть игры NBA. Хотя с тобой бесполезно спорить. Но все равно, Ифань, следи за своей успеваемостью, ладно?

— Эй! Я на третьем курсе университета, а не в третьем классе начальной школы. Мне от вас походу реально пора съезжать.

— Просто ты всегда будешь для меня маленьким мальчиком. Я волнуюсь. Кстати, я недавно видела Лухана с каким-то мальчиком, они так похожи, что я подумала, что это его брат. Но он ведь единственный ребенок?

— Да, единственный, — Крис переложил один из кусков себе на тарелку и сел за стол.

С прищуром смотря на сына, женщина внезапно спросила:

— Они встречаются?

Откусив пирога, парень едва не подавился и на секунду замер, не зная, что сказать. Все-таки свои отношения Лухан и Сехун старались сильно не афишировать, и о них знали только самые близкие друзья.

— Я видела, как они целовались, Фань.

Вздохнув, Крис заглянул в карие глаза.

— Разве так важно, какого пола тот, кого ты любишь, когда чувства искренние?

Вздохнув, женщина села напротив сына.

— Я просто немного озадачена. Кстати, ты тоже гей?

Наконец подавившись, Крис закашлялся. Избавившись от крошек в горле и запив кофе, он вновь посмотрел на мать.

— Что заставило тебя так думать?!

— Прости, просто я не видела, чтобы ты проводил время с девушками. Ты либо играешь в баскетбол, либо гуляешь с Паком. А Чанель, кстати, тоже из этих?

— Боже, мама, что с тобой? Серьезно, мне не нравится такой ход разговора. И какая разница, какой ориентации мои друзья?

— Не сердись. Я лишь хочу увидеть внуков.

— От таких разговоров я скорее сбегу из дома. Меня до сих пор коробит при воспоминании, когда папа хотел свести меня с дочерью своего компаньона.

Женщина улыбнулась.

— Значит, для тебя важнее всего быть с любимым человеком?

— Я думаю это нормально, — торопливо доев пирог, Крис встал из-за стола, — Тебя позднее проводить в аэропорт?

— Не стоит. Я возьму такси. Занимайся своими делами. Ты сегодня дома?

— Ну, если я тебе не нужен, то позову Чанеля покидать мяч во дворе.

— Это было предсказуемо, — женщина смиренно вздохнула, — Лучше бы готовился к экзаменам, они ведь у вас скоро начнутся.

Собравшись возмутиться, Крис только открыл рот, но вспомнив о чем-то, мгновенно его закрыл и на пару секунд задумался. Удивленно наблюдая за его поведением, мать недоуменно позвала его:

— Ифань? Все в порядке?

— Да, просто вспомнил, что нам задали проект по истории и меня поставили в пару с нашим ботаником, — парень прислонился бедром к столешнице и скрестил на груди руки.

— Не ботаник, а отличник и знаешь, для тебя такое знакомство может пойти на пользу. Ты можешь подтянуть свои оценки.

— Как будто я плохо учусь. К тому же он сам не горит желанием со мной общаться, да и кроме дома, библиотеки и университета ему ничего неинтересно.

— Так в чем проблема? Сходи к нему в гости, вам ведь все равно делать проект.

— Он скучный, да и как ты представляешь напрашиваться к чужому человеку в гости?

— Не в гости, а делать проект. Давай, сын! Знания сила, так что иди, учись! А я пойду собирать вещи, а то у меня не так много времени осталось. Кстати, можешь захватить пару кусков пирога, чтобы угостить его.

Встав из-за стола, женщина подошла к сыну и после того, как крепко обняла его, вышла из кухни, но тут же заглянула обратно.

— Только не следуй примеру Лухана и не влюбись в того парня. Помни, что мне нужны внуки!

— Мама!!!

— Все-все, я ушла. Не забывай в мое отсутствие пить витамины.

Едва женщина скрылась из виду, Крис закатил глаза. Но недолго подумав, достал из кармана смартфон и, пролистав список контактов, остановился на короткой записи с именем «Tao».

* * *

Обычно Тао всегда соблюдал режим дня, ложась и вставая рано, однако предвкушая выходные дни, он решил дать себе отдохнуть. По этой причине парень взялся перечитывать трилогию «Властелина Колец» и в итоге, заснул едва ли не под утро. Поэтому, когда спустя пару часов его телефон разразился громкой мелодией, Хуан выбрался из объятий одеяла и, взяв шумный аппарат, нажал кнопку принятия входящего звонка.

— Алло!

— Привет!

— Привет. Кто это?

Тихий смешок.

— Ты еще не проснулся? Это Крис.

— М… Крис. Ясно — глаза то и дело закрывались, а мозг отказывался нормально соображать, — Ты что-то хотел?

— Да, обсудить наш проект. Может, встретимся?

Чудом не засыпая снова, но уже находясь в полудреме, Тао тихо вздохнул.

— Да, конечно.

— Тогда диктуй свой адрес, потому что уверен, что в каком-нибудь общественном месте тебе было бы некомфортно.

— Ну, да. Запоминай.

Пробормотав адрес, Тао мгновенно уснул и уже не слышал, как Крис сказал ему, что скоро подъедет. Считая, что его услышали, Ву отключился.

* * *

Громкий звук, разлетевшийся по квартире, разбудил Хуана. Сев на постели он растерянно принялся озираться по сторонам, с трудом понимая, что происходит и что послужило источником шума. Взглянув на лежавший рядом с подушкой телефон, Тао нахмурился. Ему казалось странным, что во сне он решил за него взяться, хотя кажется, ему снилось, что он разговаривал с Крисом. Включив экран, парень охнул, так как он проспал почти до полудня.

Повторный звонок в дверь, который и был причиной пробуждения, возвестил о том, что хозяину дома все-таки стоит впустить ждущих в коридоре гостей.

Вскочив с кровати, Тао торопливо натянул домашние штаны и поспешил в коридор. Щелкнув замком, он распахнул дверь, выпаливая:

— Прости, Мими, я прос… Крис?! А ты что здесь делаешь?

Стоявший в коридоре Ифань, при виде заспанного взъерошенного парня, невольно улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро! Хотя уже день. Я же звонил тебе, сказал, что приду обсудить проект. Ты мне еще диктовал адрес. Забыл? Или я разговаривал с кем-то другим?

— Оу!

Тао закрыл лицо ладонью. Сейчас ему казалось, что он дико покраснел.

— Так мне уйти?

— Эм… — отойдя в сторону, Тао махнул рукой внутрь дома, — проходи.

— Спасибо.

Пройдя внутрь, Крис огляделся вокруг. Квартира, в которой жил Тао была среднего размера. Коридор, из которого вели два арочных прохода слева и справа — в гостиную и на кухню. Уходя дальше, коридор заканчивался двумя закрытыми дверьми, размещенными на некотором расстоянии. Одна из них вела в ванну, а вторая являлась комнатой Тао. В гостиной так же были две двери в комнаты — спальню и общий кабинет родителей.

Все помещения были сделаны в светлых белых и бежевых тонах с различными яркими элементами декора, вроде зеленого узора на кухонных шкафах или цветных фотографиях из разных точек мира в гостиной.

— Здесь достаточно мило. Ты живешь один?

— Почти, мои родители журналисты, поэтому редко бывают дома. Подожди пару минут, пожалуйста, в гостиной. Хотя может тебе принести чай или кофе?

— Нет, спасибо.

Пройдя в комнату, Крис опустился на диван, пока Хуан поспешил приводить себя в порядок. Недолго просидев на диване, Ву поднялся, пройдя к фотографиям. Одна стена, которая была видна из коридора, была завешана снимками со всевозможными пейзажами, начиная от альпийских лугов и полями с тюльпанами, и заканчивая снегами севера и золотистыми барханами пустыни с караваном верблюдов. На другой стене, как раз отделявшей коридор от комнаты, висели семейные снимки. Приблизившись к ним, Ифань с интересом рассматривал фотографии семьи Хуан. Единственное, что вызвало у парня недоумение, это то, что на большинстве снимков Тао выглядел жизнерадостным и часто был в компании друзей, либо где-нибудь в людных местах. Вот он с родителями в Диснейленде красуется с ушками Микки Мауса на голове, вот в большой компании в кафе. Но внезапно Крис растерянно замер. Перед ним на снимке Тао был в баскетбольной форме, вместе со своей командой. Несколько человек в центре держат кубок. На лице парня широкая счастливая улыбка.

— Прости, что заставил ждать.

— Ты занимался баскетболом?

Обернувшись, Ву с интересом взглянул на Хуана, по лицу которого внезапно словно прошла судорога и он, напрягшись, помрачнел.

— Да. Некоторое время назад. Я занимался баскетболом и ушу.

Несмотря на интерес к тому, что произошло, если Тао так радикально изменил свой стиль жизни, видя его реакцию, Крис ограничился просто кивком.

— Ясно. Так что по поводу проекта?

— Я вчера сделал небольшой план, он у меня на компьютере. Идем.

Выйдя из гостиной, парни прошли в комнату Цзытао.

Первое, что бросилось Крису в глаза, это шкаф забитый всевозможными наградами. Бросив недоуменный ошарашенный взгляд на затылок парня перед собой, Ву снова постарался сдержаться и избежать вопросов. В памяти всплыли слова Сехуна о том, что Тао изменился после какого-то предательства.

Между тем Хуан прошел к столу и запустил компьютер.

— Присаживайся. Я пока принесу второй стул.

Едва Тао вышел из комнаты, как Ифань, не удержавшись, приблизился к шкафу с наградами. Если прежде у Ву была мысль, что они могли быть за какие-то интеллектуальные конкурсы, то он ошибся. Большинство были за состязания по ушу и баскетболу. Пребывая в растерянном состоянии, Крис вернулся к столу и сел на стул, к этому моменту компьютер как раз завершил загрузку.

Вскоре в комнату вернулся Тао, приставивший к столу второй стул, но при этом, как заметил Ву, держа достаточно большое расстояние. Защелкав мышкой, Хуан открыл несколько папок и тут же словно переключился в другой режим, принялся рассказывать Крису про Эллинистическую эпоху. Слушая его воодушевленную речь об Александре Македонском, падении птолемеевского Египта и установление римского государства, Ифань немного офигевал. Безусловно, рассказывать историю у Тао получалось даже интереснее, чем у профессора, но сам факт того, как Хуан преобразился с началом рассказа, ошарашивал. Поскольку же Хуан при этом распланировал их действия касаемо проекта, а потому вставлял в рассказ свои заметки, слушать его было действительно интересно. Постепенно, незаметно для себя Крис и сам втянулся в разговор.

Беседа парней прервалась в самый неожиданный момент заурчавшим животом Тао. Смутившись, Хуан потупил взгляд, пока Крис спохватившись, произнес:

— Прости, ты же из-за меня не завтракал.

— Все нормально.

— Знаешь, сейчас я бы тоже не отказался от чашки чая.

Хуан благодарно взглянул на парня.

— Тогда идем.

Тао первым поднялся со своего места и хотел выйти из-за стола, но ударившись за угол бедром, неудачно сделал шаг в сторону, подворачивая ногу и запинаясь о многочисленные компьютерные провода на полу возле стола. Зацепленные провода резко выдернулись из пилота, внезапно брызгая искрами.

— Осторожно!

Рванувшись вперед, чтобы поймать падающего Тао, Крис схватил его за руку, однако второй рукой Хуан умудрился коснуться одного из проводов, и его ударило током. Прошедший через его тело, как через проводник, заряд во всей силе достался Ву. Сжав зубы от боли, Ифань все же удержал повисшего на его руке парня. Ошарашено хлопая глазами, Тао пытался переварить произошедшее. Но поскольку висеть под углом в 45 градусов от пола было неудобно, он, более пытаясь найти подходящую опору ногами, выровнялся и встал, хотя из-за отзывавшейся болью подвернутой ноги это оказалось не так легко. Выпустив руку Криса, Тао обернулся, глядя на него. Тряхнув головой, блондин опустился на стул.

— Спасибо. Ты в порядке?

— М… меня током вообще-то шибануло, так что я не очень в порядке.

— Прости. Ох, что же там первой помощью при ударе током.

В панике Хуан принялся пытаться вспомнить первую помощь при ударе током, но необходимые знания никак не находились, голова была полностью пустой.

— Черт. Ну, соображай ты! — в отчаянье Тао закусил губу. Постепенно приходя в себя, Крис взглянул на брюнета.

— Да, ладно. Не паникуй ты так. Мне уже лучше, давай просто выпьем чаю, так хоть нервы успокоим.

Крис попытался изобразить улыбку. Организм после подобной встряски все еще не пришел в себя, но закаленный в тренировках и переживший немало различных травм старался поскорее себя подлатать.

— Уверен, что в порядке?

— Да, — в этот раз улыбка вышла гораздо искренней. Медленно встав со стула, Крис сделал шаг в сторону, но нахмурившись, опустил взгляд на ноги.

Встревожено наблюдая за переменами в лице Ву, Хуан подался вперед, прихрамывая на травмированную левую ногу, однако Крис поспешил его успокоить:

— Нет-нет, все отлично. Идем.

Недоверчиво оглядев Ифаня, Тао немного помялся, но развернувшись, прихрамывая, направился к дверям. Еще раз посмотрев на свои ноги, Крис последовал за ним, отчего-то его левая нога неприятно ныла, однако чтобы лишний раз не заставлять брюнета нервничать, Ву старался идти ровно, хотя то и дело прихрамывал.


	6. Chapter 6

В то время, пока Тао доставал чашки, Крис вытащил из своей сумки небольшой контейнер. Недоуменно взглянув на него, Хуан озадаченно выгнул бровь, переводя вопрошающий взгляд на Ифаня, успевшего сесть за обеденный стол.

— Небольшой презент от моей мамы. Персиковый пирог.

— О, спасибо.

Тао слегка покраснел, а Крис внезапно почувствовал странную неловкость, заставившую его удивиться, ведь подобное абсолютно не было ему свойственно. Чуть прокашлявшись, Хуан спросил:

— Зеленый чай, черный или кофе? Со сливками, сахаром или без?

Крис усмехнулся.

— Просто черный горячий чай. Без всего.

Отвернувшись, Тао сосредоточился на приготовлении чая. Облокотившись на стол, Крис задумался о том, что после удара током его самочувствие каким-то странным образом переменилось. Тело, конечно, не болело, исключая только ноющую ногу, но внутри откуда-то появилось странное волнение, смущение и беспокойство.

— Держи, — Тао поставил перед Крисом чашку.

Кивнув, парень посмотрел на Хуана, прохромавшего до соседнего стула и севшего на него.

— Спасибо.

Отпив, Ифань слегка улыбнулся, но сразу обратил внимание на Тао, который внезапно закашлялся, недоуменно смотря на свою чашку.

— Странно, показалось, что чай горячий, хотя я готовил себе холодный. Извини, ерунду говорю.

— Ничего.

Крис улыбнулся, а Тао потупив взгляд, отпил из своей чашки. Теперь уже Ву вдумчиво уставился на парня напротив.

— Хм, все-таки холодный.

Чувствуя, как Ифань неотрывно наблюдает за ним, Хуан, смутившись такого пристального внимания, спросил:

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, все нормально. Но думаю, мне стоит вернуться домой. Кажется, я не совсем хорошо себя чувствую.

Поднявшись из-за стола, Крис направился в коридор. Встав следом, Тао прошел за ним.

— Прости, это моя вина. Следовало быть аккуратней, а так по моей вине тебя ударило током.

— Это обычная случайность, поэтому не заморачивайся. Поговорим о проекте позже. Пока, — Кивнув, Ву шагнул к двери, но остановившись, обернулся, добавив, — И приложи к ноге лед. Иначе она может опухнуть.

Когда за Ифанем закрылась дверь, Хуан шумно выдохнул. Время, что они просидели вместе, казалось нереальным. Наблюдая за ним в университете, он всегда считал его более хладнокровным и немного надменным, но оказалось, что в жизни Крис совсем не такой. С ним было интересно разговаривать, к тому же он оказался заботливым, и у него хватило такта не задавать лишних вопросов, когда он увидел старые фото Тао. Парень давно бы снял их, но родители просили оставить и он, смирившись, согласился.

Единственное, что тревожило Хуана, это этот дурацкий удар током. Пусть основной удар пришелся на Ифаня, схватившего его за руку, Тао тоже досталось. После произошедшего его не покидали чувства некоего недоумения, недоверия, и растерянности для которых на деле не было причин.

Сделав шаг из коридора, Хуан скривился. Нога все еще ныла. Внезапно остановившись, Тао обернулся, взглянув на дверь. Лишь сейчас он понял, что Крис, как и он периодически прихрамывал на левую ногу. Сказать, что Тао испугался, это не сказать ничего. Когда-то из-за травмы ему пришлось отказаться от своей мечты, и если по его вине пострадал и Ву, вся жизнь которого заключалась в баскетболе, то он никогда не простит себе этого. Парень дико боялся, что Ифаню придется пройти через то, что и ему. Едва не рванувшись в комнату звонить Крису, чтобы узнать о его состоянии, Хуан все-таки не без усилий сдержался. В конце концов, несмотря на то, что они более ли менее поладили, они не были друзьями, к тому же, он вряд ли мог чем-то помочь. Понурив голову, Тао вернулся на кухню. Опустившись за стол, парень придвинул чай и открыл принесенный Ифанем контейнер с пирогом. Позднее он обязательно извинится и отблагодарит Ву за все, а пока стоит допить чай, убрать со стола и заняться своей ногой.

* * *

Крис стоял в автобусе, глядя в окно, однако в мыслях он был совсем не здесь. Уйдя от Тао, он понял, что с ним творится что-то действительно странное. Не успел он выйти из подъезда, как его охватила паника, а после резкая грусть. Когда же он сел в автобус во рту появился знакомый привкус чая и персикового пирога, уж свое любимое блюдо он ни с чем не спутает. И вновь странные чувства одновременной грусти и радости. Думая, что из-за разряда у него поехала крыша, Ифань только устало потер лоб. Внезапно ноющую ногу обдало холодом, из-за чего он невольно дернул ей, задевая сидящую рядом женщину.

— Эй! Молодой человек! А осторожней нельзя?

— Простите, — Крис виновато поклонился и отошел в сторону.

Чувство холода никуда не пропало, зато боль постепенно начала проходить. Недоумевая по поводу происходящего, Ву нахмурился. Заиграв, в кармане завибрировал телефон, и Ифань поспешил ответить.

— Привет, Крис! Чем занимаешься?

— Привет! Еду в автобусе от Тао, Чанель. А ты с Беком?

— Уоу! Тоже решил взяться за учебу? Это на тебя так не похоже. Может что-то случилось? Скажи мне если так, ладно? А по поводу Бекхена ты, к сожалению, не угадал. Его семья сегодня разбирает вещи после переезда. Правда, я хотел помочь, но меня попросили не мешаться.

— Столько всего за один раз можешь выпалить только ты, — Ву усмехнулся, — Давай я отвечу на все твои вопросы при встрече? Ты ведь поэтому позвонил?

— Уа! Вот что значит лучший друг, что понимает тебя с полуслова! Тогда как насчет нашего клуба? Давненько мы там не тусовались! Соберемся компанией и оторвемся по полной!

Ифань потер лоб, особого желания идти куда-то не было, отчего-то хотелось закрыться дома и посидеть в тишине и покое. Содрогнувшись от своих мыслей, Ву решил, что заразился от Хуана затворничеством и, чтобы прийти в себя поспешил ответить Паку согласием. Возликовав, Чанель сообщил, что сам обзвонит их друзей, а самого Криса ждет в клубе около восьми часов. Отключившись, парень прислонился спиной к поручню, думая о грядущем вечере.

* * *

Музыка грохотала во всю громкость, от мерцающего света рябило в глазах, а от выпитого алкоголя кружилась голова. Откинувшись на спинку диванчика, Крис оглядел всю их компанию. Рядом, соревнуясь в том, кто больше выпьет, сидели Чанель и Чонде, их друг, учившийся в другом университете, на архитектора. Сбоку от них обнимались Кенсу и Кай, еще одна гей парочка их компании, с которой они дружат со школы. До был хозяином небольшого семейного кафе. Его отец не смог управлять им по состоянию здоровья, а мать была слишком робкой и тихой женщиной, чтобы справляться с такого рода обязанностями. В итоге Кенсу пришлось взять академический отпуск около года назад и заняться бизнесом, сейчас же, когда дела вновь восстановились, Дио подумывал о том, чтобы вернутся на учебу. Совсем забивать на свое образование он был не намерен. Кай в отличие от своего парня, был менее серьезен в делах, несмотря на то, что он учился в университете, там он появлялся крайне редко. Поэтому казалось чудом, что его до сих пор оттуда не отчислили. Свободное время он проводил либо помогая Кенсу в кафе, либо участвуя в танцевальных конкурсах или батлах, а порой и просто подрабатывая танцором в клубах.

Склонившись к Чанелю, опрокинувшему в себя очередную рюмку, Крис, перекрикивая музыку, спросил:

— Олень снова отказался провести с нами время?

Пак не трезво взглянул на друга, при этом чуть покачиваясь.

— Сам же знаешь, что теперь он в плену китайской стены!

Ву непонимающе выгнул бровь.

— Что за херня? Причем здесь китайская стена?

— Потому что Сехун кирпич!

Чанель довольно заржал своей шутке, пока Ифань подумал о том, что его друг дебил.

— Кстати, ты не рассказал, какого черта забыл у Тао?

Крис усмехнулся.

— Пошел делать проект, но меня ударили током.

Пак пьяно захлопал глазами.

— Серьезно? Не думал, что он такой злой.

— Нет, — Ифань скривился, — Это случайно произошло. Просто он все еще меня шугается и он пиздец какой неуклюжий.

— О! — Пак изобразил понимание, хотя его мозг на рассказ друга смог выдать только одно: «Бомбалейо!»

— Кстати, прикинь, раньше он играл в баскетбол!

Чанель захлопал глазами, пытаясь понять о чем говорит Ву.

— Я просто офигел, когда увидел у него дома фотографии и кучу призов. Не понимаю, как можно так измениться, серьезно?

Видя полностью осоловелый взгляд друга, Ифань вздохнул и отмахнулся.

— Черт, и для чего надо было так напиваться? Пойду лучше потанцую.

Встав из-за стола, Крис вышел на танцпол, стараясь уловить ритм и влиться в общее движение. Двигаясь в такт музыки, парень расслабился после такого не простого дня. Заметив рядом привлекательную девушку с длинными каштановыми волосами в зеленом топе и облегающих джинсах с узорным принтом, Ву усмехнулся, приближаясь к ней и втягивая в свой танец. Обернувшись, девушка, заметив привлекательного парня, улыбнулась, и положила руки ему на плечи, прижимаясь еще ближе. Растворяясь в бушующем ритме музыки и буйстве толпы, опьяненный выпитым, Крис поддался собственным инстинктами и желаниям. Оставляя остатки рассудка, парень наклонился к девушке, целуя ее.

* * *

Весь день пребывая в непонятном состоянии растерянности, Тао решил лечь пораньше и в этот раз не зачитываться допоздна. Поэтому уже в девять Хуан забрался в кровать и, погасив свет, постарался поскорее уснуть, слегка тревожась тому, что у него начинала кружиться голова. После бессонной ночи, сон пришел к парню достаточно быстро и без каких-либо проблем.

Сон Тао был абсолютным творением абстракционистов. Звук перетекал в движение, движение в чувства, чувства поглощали тело, обретая форму, которая растворялась, вновь становясь звуком. Парень хмурился во сне и ворочался, однако когда все эти хаотичные формы закружились вокруг него алым вихрем, он недовольно застонал во сне. Однако вскоре стон стал более интимным и возбужденным, так как прикосновения вихря все сильнее возбуждали, словно чужие руки, да и самому Хуану чудилась под ладонями гладкая кожа.

Распахнув глаза, Тао обнаружил себя со стояком. Растерянно моргнув, не понимая, что происходит, так как что ему снилось, у него вспомнить не получилось, парень хотел встать и дойти до ванны, чтобы избавиться от своей проблемы, но сделать это не получилось. Член словно сжало, и по телу разлилась волна удовольствия. Парень выгнулся, закусив губу, чтобы не застонать. Однако его пытка продолжалась, накатывающим волна за волной наслаждением. Не в силах сдерживаться Тао застонал, ему хотелось поскорее закончить эту муку и он, поспешно раздевшись, принялся ласкать сам себя. Воображение сразу подкинуло ему вид обнаженного Криса, заставляя возбудиться до предела. Все ускоряя движение, Хуан тяжело дышал, разрушая тишину дома своими стонами. Никогда прежде ему не приходилось испытывать такого возбуждения и такого наслаждения. Дойдя до предела, Тао вздрогнул всем телом в безумном оргазме, выкрикивая имя Криса и изливаясь себе на живот. Восстановив дыхание и успокоившись спустя пару минут, Хуан посмотрел на свою сперму и, тихо застонав, упал головой на подушку. Сейчас он думал, что его одиночество сыграло с ним злую шутку и его гормоны, попросту обезумели. Встав с кровати, Тао поплелся в ванну, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

* * *

Глядя в потолок отеля, Крис хмурился. Девушка, отвернувшись к нему спиной, уже уснула. Сев на постели, Ву провел рукой по волосам.

— Черт! Какого хрена происходит?

Занимаясь с ней сексом, ему постоянно казалось, что он не здесь и делает это с кем-то другим. А главное, это его последний глюк, когда в момент оргазма он услышал чужой голос, произнесший его имя. Вот только он спал с девушкой, а голос был мужской. Поставив себе диагноз шизофрении, возникшей на основании чрезмерного общения с друзьями геями, Ифань встал с постели, принял душ и, собрав вещи, вышел из номера отеля. Оставаться здесь было неприятно.

Добравшись домой на такси, и, оказавшись в своей кровати, Ву, расслабившись, растянулся на мягкой простыни. Уже засыпая, Ифань вскользь подумал, что услышанный им голос показался странно знакомым, вот только понять, кому он принадлежит, не получилось.


	7. Chapter 7

Воскресный день сочетал в себе удовольствие выходного дня и угнетал предчувствием грядущей рабочей недели. С утра Крис засел за учебу. Несмотря на мнение окружающих о нем как о раздолбае, парень все-таки сознавал важность образования. И пусть отличником он не был, плохих оценок у него было немного. Уже после обеда закрыв очередной учебник, Ифань довольно потянулся, желая провести остаток дня, расслабляясь. Взяв телефон, Ву принялся обзванивать друзей, но все оказались заняты и не могли составить ему компанию. Лухан и Сехун предсказуемо умчались на свидание, на пару поглощая свой любимый бабл-ти. Чанель, извинившись перед другом, взволновано прошептал, что устраивает экскурсию Бэку, хотя судя по его интонации, в воображении Пака экскурсия мало чем отличалась от свидания. Кай и Дио погрязли в аврале кафе, хотя сказали, что если он захочет, то всегда может заглянуть к ним перекусить. Чонде же на звонок не ответил, а после просто прислал смс с фразой, что перезвонит позднее, так как сейчас занят, потому что полетит на параплане с Минсоком. Кто такой Минсок, Крис абсолютно не представлял, зато после всей полученной информации всерьез задумался о том, что неужели в их компании он единственный натурал? Повздыхав над своей нелегкой судьбой, Ифань спустился на первый этаж в гостиную и развалился на диване перед телевизором. Переключая каналы, парень уныло следил за однообразными сериалами, регулярно мрачными новостями и скучными шоу с заезженными шутками. Даже любимый спорт канал вещал трансляцию соревнований по ходьбе, в которой Ву не видел ничего занимательного. В итоге, полтора часа спустя Крис выключил телевизор и, прихватив любимый баскетбольный мяч, направился на площадку, находящуюся недалеко от его дома. Обычно здесь было много молодежи, с которой можно было поиграть, но то ли сегодня все были чертовски заняты, то ли звезды сошлись неудачно для Ифаня, но единственным живым существо у площадки оказалась спящая на заборе кошка.

Не имея желания возвращаться домой, Крис просто принялся отрабатывать броски. Спустя примерно полчаса игры в одного, Ифань почувствовал чье-то внимание и, забросив в корзину очередной мяч, развернулся посмотреть на этого человека. Ощутив на себе его взгляд, стоявший позади сетки Тао, слегка вздрогнул и отшатнулся, но поспешив взять себя в руки, постарался улыбнуться.

— Привет.

Ву тихо выдохнул, внутри разрасталось волнение. Пройдя к сетке, Крис улыбнулся в ответ.

— Привет. Я думал, что ты не выбираешься из дома.

Тао неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, приподнимая пакет в своей руке.

— Я просто ходил в магазин.

— Тогда понятно, — Ифань шире заулыбался, смущенный Хуан выглядел достаточно мило. На появившееся же и у него внутри смущение Ву решил не обращать внимание.

Стараясь подавить неловкость, Тао оглядел площадку.

— Я думал, вы обычно играете с Чанелем.

Крис тихо хмыкнул.

— Ну, сегодня он занят, впрочем, как и все остальные мои друзья. Им внезапно потребовалось налаживать свою личную жизнь. Поэтому сегодня я один.

Хуан сжал губы, коротко кивая. Видя его напряженность, Крис немного расстроился, вчера он думал, что они поладили, но, похоже, он ошибся. Тао, как и прежде был рядом с ним зажат. Внезапно в голову Ифаня пришла, как ему показалось, превосходная идея, которая, по его мнению, могла их сблизить.

— Эй, Тао, а ты не против сыграть? А то одному, честно говоря, скучновато бросать мяч.

Хуан посмотрел на лежащий в стороне мяч настороженно и хмуро. Едва слышно вздохнув, он вновь посмотрел на Криса, натянуто улыбаясь.

— Я тебе не соперник, ты уложишь меня на лопатки с первой минуты.

Насмешливо выгнув бровь, Ву произнес, подначивая брюнета.

— Даже не хочешь попытаться? Я думал ты смелее, а ты оказывается трусливый котенок?

Задетый Тао, сердито насупился.

— Это не так. Просто нет желания играть.

— Я могу играть не в полную силу и даже поддаваться. Сыграй со мной, Тао!

Смотря на горящие глаза блондина, брюнет чувствовал, как тает его решимость. А ведь он когда-то зарекался даже мяч брать в руки.

— Ну же, Тао! Пожалуйста! — Крис улыбнулся, чувствуя, как парень почти согласился на его уговоры. Еще бы сердце так внезапно не начало так сильно колотиться. С чего вдруг?

Резко выдыхая, Хуан опустил голову, направляясь ко входу на площадку.

— А ты похож на гиперактивного щенка.

Ифань только рассмеялся. Тао, дойдя до стоявшей в стороне лавки, оставил свой пакет и двинулся к Крису, добавляя.

— Но поддаваться необязательно. Я постараюсь…

Ву ответил счастливой улыбкой и поспешил к мячу. Уже возвращаясь и становясь напротив ставшего серьезным Хуана, Крис произнес:

— Спасибо, Тао, — на секунду растерявшись от своего сбившегося с ритма сердца, Ифань слегка тряхнул головой, — Начнем!

Мяч стремительно взлетел в воздух.

* * *

Крис должен был признать, Тао действительно хорошо играл в баскетбол, хотя чувствовалось длительное отсутствие практики и некоторая осторожность в действиях. Поэтому, несмотря на просьбу Хуана, Ифань не старался выложиться на максимум, хотя расслабляться, играя с ним, тоже не приходилось. Впрочем, итог был предсказуем, и Крис вел в счете, правда игра закончилась совсем не так, как ожидал Ву. Когда он в очередной раз обвел Хуана и рванулся к корзине, через ноги прошла болезненная судорога, и он слегка сбился, но все же сумел забросить мяч, когда же он оглянулся к Тао, тот стоял не двигаясь. На лице брюнета была напряженность и тоска. Ифаню и самому внезапно стало безумно тоскливо.

— Ты выиграл, — брюнет невесело улыбнулся, — Думаю, мне пора.

Развернувшись, Хуан направился к скамейке, прихрамывая и чуть подволакивая ногу. Смотря на него, Крис и сам чувствовал болезненное потягивание в мышцах ног. Внезапная мысль заставила его поспешить за парнем, и крепко схватив его за локоть, развернуть к себе. Но стоило Ву коснуться его, как ему показалось, что и его самого кто-то взял за руку. Разжав пальцы, Ифань растерянно нахмурился, ощущение чужой руки пропало.

— Крис?

— Прости, но… у тебя что-то с ногами? Ты поэтому бросил спорт?

Тао закрыл глаза, опуская голову. Внутри Ифаня появилось болезненное чувство обиды и тоски, от которой хотелось плакать.

— Да. Вроде того, — голос Тао звучал чуть слышно, однако Крис сейчас думал совсем об ином, вспоминая вчерашний день и произошедшее сегодня.

Подняв руку, Ву схватил Хуана за щеку, оттягивая ее в сторону. Распахнув глаза, брюнет ошарашено уставился на Ифаня.

— Фто ты Фелаеф?!

Отпустив Тао, Крис схватился за свою щеку, растерянно выдав:

— Черт! Нет!

Растирая щеку, Хуан недовольно смотрел на явно обезумевшего Ифаня, после чего произнес:

— Эй, думаешь это приятно?!

Сердито хмурясь, Тао стукнул Криса по руке, но сразу ойкнул, схватившись за свою. Как заметил блондин, в том же месте, где и ударил его. Посетившая его шальная мысль внезапно обрела смысл, и Ву, не до конца веря самому себе, произнес:

— Мы что, чувствуем друг друга?

Растерянность Тао сменялась недоумением, потом негодованием, а вспомнив предыдущий вечер, смущением. Краснея, Хуан севшим голосом неуверенно спросил:

— Ты… ты вчера занимался сексом?

— Э-э… — на секунду Ифань опешил, а после ему стало дико неловко, — о нет. Это тоже?!

Брюнет закрыл глаза рукой, сейчас он умудрился покраснеть еще сильнее. Крис, который мог бы среагировать спокойней, чувствуя чужое смущение, и сам залился краской, однако уже спустя секунду он растерялся. Внутри Тао медленно, но верно разрасталась паника. Чтобы хоть как-то его успокоить, Ву принялся думать о причинах случившегося.

— Да ладно тебе, Тао. В этом ведь нет ничего особенного. Наверное это из-за… того удара током. Уверен, это скоро пройдет. А пока…

Вскинув голову, Хуан взглянул на Криса таким полным отчаянья взглядом, что блондин осекся и замолчал. Не говоря ни слова, Тао прошел к скамье, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в ногах, подхватил свой пакет и, всё так же молча, поторопился уйти прочь.

Оставшись стоять посреди поля, Ифань был растерян. Он, конечно, тоже был, мягко говоря, удивлен сложившейся ситуацией, но этот ужас в эмоциях Тао ставил его в тупик. Похоже, привыкший к уединению Хуан, был слишком шокирован тем, что кто-то может узнать его эмоции и чувства. Хотя если бы он хоть немного сбавил скорость, возможно Крис смог бы немного перевести дух, потому что ноги действительно сильно ныли от боли, однако пребывающий в панике брюнет видно этого не замечал.

* * *

Быстро ковыляя домой, Тао готов был выть от ужаса. Крис знает о его чувствах, он все поймет, он догадается и тогда все пропало. Он возненавидит его и будет презирать!

Все сильнее нагнетая обстановку, Хуан ворвался домой, запирая дверь, будто за ним кто-то гнался. И лишь оказавшись за закрытыми дверьми и устало опустившись на пол, Тао понял, как же сильно, черт подери, болят его ноги. Вместе с этим он смог почувствовать удивление, растерянность и недовольство, и поскольку сейчас ему было не до них, он понял, что это были эмоции Криса. А ведь они чувствуют не только эмоции, но и чувства. Вздохнув, Тао осторожно коснулся своей ноги. Получается, что и эту боль, Ву тоже чувствует? Виновато понурив голову, Хуан чуть прикусил губу. Судя по всему, его действия вызвали у Ифаня недоумение, и парень болезненно усмехнулся. Чувства пребывали в полном хаосе. Внезапно по коридору разнеслась громкая мелодия, вздрогнув от неожиданности, брюнет достал телефон из кармана и уставился на экран с именем Криса. Собравшись с мужеством, Тао принял вызов, поднося аппарат к уху и тихо произнеся:

— Прости.

Ифань тяжело вздохнул.

— Слушай, не стоит так паниковать. Да, это может доставлять некоторые неудобства, но это ведь не смертельно. Не думаю, что это навсегда. Вот увидишь, скоро это пройдет, и ты снова сможешь стать затворником. Обещаю, что не буду выдавать твои секреты и личные фетиши, если случайно узнаю, — Крис невесело усмехнулся, и Тао почувствовал его подавленное состояние, он ведь тоже не в восторге от этого, но пытается его успокоить.

— Прости, — повторил Хуан, понурив голову.

— И не стоит заниматься самобичеванием, ок? Займись лучше своими ногами. А то это правда, не слишком удобно. Просто думаю, если я попробую лечить свои, толку не будет, это ведь твоя боль. Как ты ее терпишь?

Тао грустно усмехнулся.

— Просто привык. Не волнуйся, обычно она быстро проходит, к тому же у меня есть чудо мазь, которая снимает любую боль.

— О! Тогда поскорее ей воспользуйся, ладно?

Брюнет грустно улыбнулся.

— Конечно.

— Тогда не буду отвлекать. Иди за этой чудо мазью. Пока!

— Да. Пока.

Отключившись, Тао еще с минут посидел на полу, а после со вздохом направился в ванную за аптечкой.

* * *

Глядя уже на погасший экран, Крис убрал телефон в карман. Он все еще был на площадке, сидя на скамье. Откинув голову на сетку, Ифань задумался о том, почему Тао так остро на все реагирует. Он так безудержно старается избегать людей? Если вспомнить посетившие его за эти два дня чужие чувства, то на самом деле Хуан был очень эмоциональным, просто не показывал этого. Чаще всего он был смущен или взволнован. Ву недоумевал от этой постоянной тревоги брюнета. Было ли дело в его прошлом, или он сам по себе был таким?

Приятная прохлада распространялась по ногам, и боль медленно отступала. Крис не сдержал улыбки, невольно подумав, что на самом деле Тао просто милый ребенок, и он действительно похож на котенка: взъерошенного, вечно напуганного и махающего своими лапками с маленькими коготками, защищаясь.

Усмехнувшись, Ифань встал со скамьи, подхватил мяч и направился домой. Сейчас он был рад тому, что даже если Тао почувствует его эмоции, во всяком случае, он не сможет прочесть его мысли. Хотя он был бы не прочь заглянуть в голову самого Хуана, быть может, тогда он сумеет его понять.


	8. Chapter 8

Понедельник начался для Криса привычной вялостью и неохотой вставать с постели и ощущением тревоги Тао. Несмотря на разговор накануне, Хуан все равно жутко нервничал, собираясь в университет. Закатив глаза из-за подобного поведения, Ву принялся и сам собираться на учебу.

В университете у Ифаня никак не получалось поговорить с Цзытао о произошедшем с ними, и даже то, что они учились в одной группе не особо помогало. Брюнет то разговаривал с профессорами, то что-то объяснял одногруппникам, то сосредоточенно читал учебники. Лишь к третьей паре Крис смог разобраться в чувствах и поведении Хуана — Тао банально его избегал.

Когда в начале большой перемены к нему подлетел Чанель, со счастливой улыбкой потянувший его в столовую, Ву проводил взглядом скрывавшуюся за поворотом в конце коридора спину брюнета, позволив другу взять себя на буксир. Как оказалось, в столовой Пак надеялся встретить вышедшего на учебу Бекхена. Бён учился на том же курсе, но на факультете журналистики, в то время как Крис и остальные учились на факультете экономики и финансов.

Едва заметив на входе в столовую предмет своих воздыханий, Чанель рванулся ему навстречу, помогая купить обед и подводя к их столу. Поскольку с ними сидели Лухан с Сехуном, парни сразу взялись за знакомство с новым другом. Немного послушав их разговоры, Крис, извинившись, прихватил сэндвич с коробочкой сока и выскользнул из столовой. Судя по настроению Хуана, сейчас он пребывал в состоянии покоя.

Неспешно двигаясь по университету, переходя из одного корпуса в другой, Крис то и дело выглядывал на улицу, надеясь разглядеть местонахождение Тао, но он словно провалился сквозь землю. Парень даже поднялся на крышу, но и там не застал брюнета. Немного поломав голову над тем, где он может быть, Ифань спустился на задний двор, где в стороне находился стадион. В дальнем конце, на скамейке, в тени деревьев сидел Хуан, как обычно, в одиночестве. Пройдя по небольшой аллее, Ву старался оставаться спокойным и сдержанным, чтобы не спугнуть раньше времени свою добычу. Поравнявшись с брюнетом, Крис опустился рядом с ним на скамью. Повернув голову, Тао растерянно взглянул на того, кто внезапно присоединился к нему. Узрев усмехающееся лицо блондина, брюнет испуганно вздрогнул и переполошился. На всякий случай, схватив его за руку, дабы он вновь не сбежал, Ифань успокаивающе произнес:

— Я ведь не кусаюсь, поэтому давай просто поговорим.

Судя по всему, Тао собирал в кулак все свое мужество, спокойствие, моральные и физические силы, а заодно призывал на помощь пантеоны всех известных ему богов и богинь. Настолько суровым и серьезным Ву еще не приходилось его видеть. Насмешливо вскинув брови от такого усердия, Ифань постарался не засмеяться и не заулыбаться, чтобы не ставить его в еще более неловкое положение. Правда парень упустил из виду тот факт, что брюнет, как и он, способен чувствовать его эмоции. Поджав губы от негодования, Тао, устремив взгляд на поле, вяло спросил:

— И о чем же? Если о произошедшем, то вчера ты был прав, надо просто подождать, когда это пройдет.

— Поэтому ты решил меня избегать?

— Я просто живу так, как раньше. Прежде ты даже не знал о моем существовании, зачем же теперь тебе искать меня? Ты мог бы сейчас проводить время со своими друзьями.

— А разве сейчас я не делаю этого? Я думал, мы поладили и подружились, разве не так?

В следующий миг Ифань опешил от сумбурных чувств Хуана, горечь, разочарование, обида, грусть. Тао же сцепил руки в замок, стараясь подавить эти эмоции, но получалось из рук вон плохо.

— Я не завожу друзей, — поднявшись, брюнет, наконец, заглянул своим пристальным и внимательным взглядом в глаза Крису, — Я одиночка. Прости, если ввел тебя в заблуждение.

Не прощаясь, Тао быстрым шагом направился прочь. Смотря на него, Ву хотел разозлиться, но тоска Хуана, его чувство вины и внезапная боль, смешиваясь с чем-то щемящим, не давала этого сделать. В итоге он оказался еще сильнее озадачен. Поведение и чувства Тао были ему совершенно не понятны, единственное, что он мог бы предположить, это то, что Хуан просто боится с кем-либо сближаться. Вот только почему из-за этого он сам себя и винит, продолжало озадачивать и вызывать недоумение.

* * *

Тао поднимался по внешней лестнице, злясь на самого себя. Он хотел поладить с Крисом, но узнав, что тот чувствует его эмоции, просто струсил. Остановившись на очередном пролете, он взглянул вниз, туда, где виднелся все еще сидевший на скамье Ифань. Если верить чувствам, то сейчас он пребывал в тяжелом недоумении и раздражении. Сердце болезненно защемило. К чему их угораздило так неудачно удариться током? Они ведь могли действительно стать друзьями, а теперь ему приходится собирать все силы, чтобы просто раздавить в себе дрожь и волнение от близости с Крисом всякий раз, стоит тому приблизиться.

— Привет, Тао!

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Хуан стремительно развернулся, встречаясь взглядом с молодой девушкой в белой блузке и серой юбке-карандаше. Поверх хрупких плеч был накинут белоснежный халат, длинные темные волосы собраны в тугой хвост. В одной руке она держала чашку с кофе, а второй придерживала дверь на этаж.

Придя в себя, Хуан поспешно поклонился.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Сонг!

— Как официально, — девушка улыбнулась, — Ты уже обедал?

— Да. Перекусил немного.

— Не составишь мне компанию за чашкой чая или кофе? — видя колебания парня, Сонг, уже тише, вкрадчиво добавила, — Скажу по секрету, я хотела с тобой кое о чем поговорить. Так, ты не против?

Прогоняя остатки сомнений, Тао кивнул.

— Конечно. Я не против чашки чая.

Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, девушка первой зашла в коридор.

Поскольку Виктория Сонг совмещала в университете две должности — профессора психологии и университетского психолога, у нее был двойной кабинет. Выходящий в общий коридор лекторий и второй, находящийся позади первого, небольшой офис для приема посетителей. Сюда они сейчас и пришли.

На первом курсе Хуан некоторое время был здесь частым гостем, потому что после инцидента в старшей школе Виктория по просьбе Чжоу Ми помогала Тао прийти в себя. Когда же он поступил в университет, на протяжении первого семестра их встречи продолжились, но вскоре парень сказал девушке, что чувствует себя гораздо лучше и перестал приходить. Можно было сказать, что Сонг была единственным человеком, которая знала всю случившуюся с ним историю без прикрас. Хотя были еще три человека из его прошлого, но о них он старался не вспоминать. Один был первопричиной его теперешнего состояния, а к двоим другим он пусть и испытывал положительные воспоминания, они были его личным табу, потому как сомнения по поводу них по сей день не покинули его. Он вообще перестал доверять всем тем, с кем связывало его прошлое. Исключением были только члены семьи и Сехун, друг детства, учившийся в другой школе и потому не имевший отношения к произошедшему с Хуаном.

И вот теперь, осматривая знакомое помещение, Тао испытывал противоречивые чувства. Светлая комната среднего размера с мягкими зелеными обоями, шкафами из светлой древесины, стоявшими у дальней стены, бежевым кожаным диваном в центре и находящимся неподалеку столом, вокруг которого были три белых стула. На единственном окне, достаточно широком, были открыты наполовину опущенные жалюзи. Впрочем, с момента его последнего визита в комнате появились новые вещи, цветочный триптих с подсолнухами на стене возле окна и подставка с цветочными горшками в углу возле входа.

Пройдя к столу, Виктория поставила свою чашку и тут же направилась к дальнему угловому шкафу, в котором на полке стояли упаковки кофе и чая, пакеты с печеньем и булочками, контейнер с какой-то едой, чайник на подставке и несколько кружек и ложечек. Приготовив Тао чаю, Виктория поставила перед ним чашку с напитком и села на стул напротив Хуана. Подхватив свою кружку, девушка заулыбалась.

— Давненько мы так не сидели.

— Да, давно. Так о чем вы хотели поговорить?

— Вы? Пожалуйста, Тао, хотя бы сейчас называй меня по имени. И так весь день только и слышишь «Профессор Сонг, Профессор Сонг». Иногда мне кажется, что я так скоро забуду, как меня зовут.

Виктория забавно сморщила носик, заставляя Хуана улыбнуться. С ней ему было действительно комфортно.

— Хорошо, Вик. Так о чем ты хотела поговорить?

— Так-то лучше, — сделав глубокий вздох, девушка приняла серьезное выражение лица, — Прежде всего я хотела немного тебя отругать.

Чуть занервничав, Тао настороженно заглянул ей в глаза. Неужели она узнала о его новых чувствах? Все-таки она знала слишком много его тайн и секретов. Он, безусловно, не сомневался в том, что она никому не расскажет о них, но все равно подобная открытость настораживала и заставляла нервничать.

Меж тем Виктория продолжила:

— Я понимаю, что ты сделал это из лучших побуждений, но в следующий раз позволь Ми самому сделать первый шаг, ладно?

Быстро пытаясь понять, где он прокололся и не проболтался ли по глупости сам Чжоу, Хуан принял непонимающий вид.

— О чем ты?

— Йа! Хуан Цзытао! Не думай, что я глупая! Я знаю тебя и Ми, как облупленных. Вы абсолютно по-разному пишите смс-ки!

Тао недоверчиво сощурился.

— Разве?

Сонг улыбнулась.

— Вы используете разные смайлы и ваше построение предложений тоже сильно отличается друг от друга. Хотя, кто-то другой может ошибиться, но я знаю вас уже достаточно много времени.

Тихо хмыкнув, парень с улыбкой отпил чай.

— Хорошо, я понял. Больше не буду. Но как прошло ваше свидание? — глаза Тао хитро сощурились, наблюдая за девушкой.

— Это нечестно. Если я расскажу тебе об этом, тогда тебе придется тоже поделиться со мной каким-нибудь секретом.

— Хорошо, — тяжело вздохнув, Хуан с виноватым видом покаянно произнес, — Недавно я взял без разрешения справочник из библиотеки, имеющейся в единственном экземпляре, а потому запрещенный на вынос. Обещаю, как только я его дочитаю, то так же осторожно верну, и никто не пострадает.

Несмотря на слишком серьезное лицо, глаза Тао весело сверкали. Не удержавшись, Виктория рассмеялась.

— Боже, да ты рисковый парень! С тобой опасно связываться.

— На самом деле мне просто нечего тебе рассказать. Я только учусь. И иногда смотрю дома кино и читаю книги.

Сонг внимательно заглянула ему в глаза. Этот взгляд всегда пробирал Хуана до дрожи, казалось, что девушка читает его как открытую книгу и видит насквозь. Крису, способному чувствовать его эмоции на расстоянии такое и не снилось.

Вздохнув, Виктория чуть погрустнела.

— Хорошо. Сделаю вид, что я тебе поверила. Но когда ты почувствуешь, что не в силах молчать, я всегда тебя выслушаю, Тао. Только пообещай мне, что не будешь держать все в себе. В конце концов, ты мне не чужой человек.

— Спасибо, Виктория, — все ещё чувствуя неловкость, Хуан поспешил поменять тему, — Так что у вас с Мими?

Сонг тепло улыбнулась.

— Как обычно это было не свидание, а дружеские посиделки. Мы просто поужинали, немного поговорили и разошлись.

Тао нахмурился.

— Вик, он тебе не нравится?

Девушка чуть подалась вперед, щелкнув Хуана пальцем по носу.

— Эй, я ведь тебе сказала, первый шаг должен сделать сам Чжоу. Иначе все это выглядит, будто меня ему навязывают.

— Но… но ты ведь ему нравишься! И какая разница, кто сделает первый шаг. Не понимаю.

— Одной симпатии мало, Тао. Нужно, чтобы человек был готов к отношениям. И не важно, дружба это или что-то иное. Пока ты не будешь готов открыться и довериться, даже при всей симпатии к человеку, ты не сможешь построить с ним отношения. Потому что без этой готовности вы разбежитесь раньше, чем сможете полностью узнать друг друга. И кроме разочарования это ничего не принесет.

Парень задумчиво опустил взгляд в пол. Помолчав пару секунд, Виктория продолжила.

— У тебя ведь так же, Тао. Я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить, что ты уже готов доверять людям, но из-за своих страхов ты всех отталкиваешь. Даже тех, кто тебе нравится и кому нравишься ты.

Хуан невесело усмехнулся. Его опять прочли.

— Я думал у нас дружеское чаепитие, а не сеанс психотерапии?

— Извини, профессиональная привычка. Но я просто волнуюсь о тебе, да и не только я. К тому же, я просто хотела пояснить на твоем примере нашу ситуацию с Чжоу Ми.

Подняв взгляд на Викторию, Тао, все еще сомневался, стоит ли делать разговор более откровенным. Но ведь кроме нее ему и поговорить не с кем. Те вещи, что тревожили его, он не мог рассказать ни Сехуну, ни Чжоу. И не потому, что они не поймут, просто они будут слишком тревожиться и опекать его, а этого ему не хотелось.

Глубоко вдохнув, Хуан на выдохе произнес:

— Я… опять полюбил того, кого не должен был! — опустив взгляд, Тао сцепил руки в замок, — Вик… я боюсь. Вдруг все повторится? Я не выдержу пройти через весь этот кошмар снова.

Придвинувшись ближе, девушка положила свои руки поверх рук парня и ободряюще сжала.

— Тао, я сейчас конечно скажу нечто жутко не профессиональное, но я уверена, что больше никто не поступит с тобой, как тот мудак. Будь моя воля, я бы ему яйца отрезала!

Подняв взгляд на Сонг, и видя ее решительное рассерженное лицо, Тао усмехнулся.

— Это не совсем то, что я ожидал услышать.

— Просто, я как вспомню его, так саму от злости трясти начинает, — смутившись своих эмоций, Виктория тихо вздохнула, — Извини. Но, если это не секрет, то кто сейчас?

Тао закусил губу, а после горько усмехнулся, едва слышно прошептав.

— Ву Ифань.

При звучании любимого имени, сердце болезненно защемило. Виктория между тем задумчиво нахмурилась. Тао же, впервые поделившись с кем-то секретом о своих чувствах, почувствовал облегчение. Однако рассказывать о произошедшем с ними инциденте он не стал, понимая, насколько невероятно это прозвучит.

Сонг ненадолго задумалась, а после произнесла:

— Знаешь, я думаю, даже если Ву узнает о твоих чувствах, он сможет отреагировать адекватно. Я часто присматриваю за студентами и особенно за теми, кто обращается ко мне…

— Крис приходил сюда? — Тао удивленно распахнул глаза. Ему с трудом верилось, что Ифань мог прийти по какой-то причине к психологу.

Девушка заулыбалась.

— Не он, его друг. Лухан. Он приходил ко мне однажды, спрашивал совета про отношения с парнем, ну, а вскоре, как ты знаешь, они начали встречаться с Сехуном.

— Кажется, их конспирация не работает. Об их отношениях, похоже, знает уже весь университет!

Тао невольно поежился, заставив Викторию засмеяться.

— Знают не так много людей, как кажется. Многие уверены, что они просто близкие друзья. Но дело в том, что наблюдая за Луханом, я, разумеется, смотрела и за его друзьями. Меня даже тронуло, как его друзья поддержали их отношения с Сехуном. Поэтому, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что Крис абсолютно не похож на того козла!

Под конец Сонг вновь сердито нахмурилась. Хуан благодарно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. Но давай лучше сменим тему, потому как эта явно лишает тебя душевного спокойствия.

Девушка виновато усмехнулась.

— Прости. Я снова вспылила. Плохой из меня психолог.

— Ты просто очень хороший друг.

Виктория засмеялась.

— Какой приятный комплимент, — продолжая улыбаться, но став серьезней, Сонг добавила, — Но знаешь, Тао. Я не вправе говорить тебе, что делать, однако послушай моего совета. Позволь себе стать счастливым. То, что случилось, уже прошло. И сейчас надо двигаться дальше. Твои сомнения понятны, но жизнь продолжается. И я уверена, что внутри, крепким сном спит твое прежнее я. Однажды он проснется. Тот улыбчивый, полный энергии мальчишка, который соберет кучу друзей. И у него будут лучшие друзья, верные и преданные. И будет любимый и, главное, любящий человек. Просто поверь в него. Страх, зачастую не реальная угроза, а тот образ в нашей голове, что мы сами себе рисуем. Ты не узнаешь, что ждет тебя, пока не сдвинешься с той точки, где стоишь сейчас. Плохое часто бывает в нашей жизни, но оно не бесконечно. Ты поймешь это, и это будет частью твоей жизни. Но для того, чтобы это будущее наступило, сделай шаг ему навстречу. Ты станешь счастливым. Пусть не сразу, но станешь. Просто выберись из своего плена, и ты увидишь. Мир не так ужасен, как тебе кажется.

Опустив взгляд, Хуан поджал губы.

— Это не так просто, Вик.

— Попробуй для начала просто стать дружелюбней. Больше общаться с окружающими тебя людьми. Не проводи все время дома. Заведи новых друзей. Понемногу изменяясь самостоятельно, ты заметишь, как следом изменятся окружающие тебя мир и люди.

Тихо вздохнув, Тао кивнул и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на девушку.

— Я постараюсь. Раз уж мой психолог советует мне это, то я просто обязан последовать этому совету, — взглянув на настольные часы, Тао отставил чашку и поднялся, — мне пора, скоро начнутся занятия. Мне стало легче благодаря этому разговору. Спасибо.

Уже пройдя к дверям, Хуан оглянулся и, хитро улыбнувшись, добавил:

— Я рад, что у вас с Ми все хорошо. Приятно, что хотя бы в вашем беспокойстве обо мне я вас объединяю. Передай ему, что я постараюсь больше не заставлять его тревожиться. А еще ему стоит научиться не болтать лишнего.

Выйдя в лекционный зал, Тао услышал за спиной веселый смех. Уже выходя в коридор, парень и сам широко улыбнулся. Все-таки он тоже хорошо знал Викторию и Мими, опекавшего его слишком сильно.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда Тао вошел в аудиторию после обеда, Крис, мягко говоря, был удивлен. Парень улыбался, перебросился парой фраз и шуток с несколькими ребятами по пути к своему месту и даже, что не вписывалось в сказанное им ранее, издалека улыбнулся Ву. Хотя по его внутреннему волнению и было понятно, что, похоже, это далось ему непросто. Почему-то, чувствуя появившуюся радость Хуана, Ифань и сам почувствовал прилив сил. И все-таки оставшиеся несколько занятий Крис больше не пытался приблизиться к Тао, хотя пару раз замечал, как парень смотрел на него и похоже о чем-то усиленно думал. Но стоило их взглядам встретиться, и Хуан отводил свой в сторону, начиная переживать и волноваться. Усмехнувшись такому поведению, Ву старался не придавать этому слишком большого значения. Или хотя бы делать вид, что это его не волнует.

Когда занятия завершились, Крис вместе с Чанелем отправились на тренировку. На носу был важный матч, и потому тренер старался не давать ребятам расслабляться.

В свою очередь Тао недалеко от ворот перехватил Сехун и принялся упрашивать его посидеть немного в кафе неподалеку. Выглядел при этом макне очень взволнованным, и Хуану не оставалось ничего кроме как согласиться, потому что таким нервозным он видел друга впервые.

В кафе ребята сели за столик возле окна, хотя Тао это совсем не нравилось, но других свободных мест не оказалось. Устало опустившись на стул, Хуан принялся стучать пальцами по столу. Сехун умчался к кассе делать заказ. Спустя пару минут он прибежал обратно, опускаясь напротив друга.

— Скоро принесут заказ. Ты же не против пиццы с курицей и ананасом? И еще я заказал тебе зеленый чай.

— Спасибо. А себе, как обычно, бабл ти?

— Да, — О довольно улыбнулся.

— Понятно. Расскажешь, что у тебя случилось?

Сехун вновь стал серьезным и нервозно выдохнув, заговорил:

— Понимаешь, Тао. У нас с Луханом скоро полгода отношений. И я подумал, может, ты поможешь мне выбрать ему подарок?

На мгновение Хуан растерялся, а после задумчиво нахмурился.

— Я ведь не знаком с ним, как я могу советовать, что тебе ему покупать.

— Но ты ведь близок с Крисом, а он его друг. Спроси его, вдруг он что-нибудь подскажет.

— С чего ты взял, что мы близки? — Тао растерянно хлопал глазами.

— Я видел, как вы играли в баскетбол. А ведь ты не играл с того времени.

Хуан исподлобья посмотрел на О, но возмущенную речь прервал принесший заказ официант. Когда же он ушел, Тао ограничился недовольной парой слов:

— Ты ошибаешься. Мы просто работаем в паре по учебе.

— Тогда просто спроси у него совета. Не думаю, что он откажет, — видя скептическое настроение друга, Сехун вздохнул, - Тао, я просто хочу сделать Лу приятное. Я хочу подарить ему не что-то простое и обыденное, а нечто, что сделает его действительно счастливым.

Хуан еле сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть: «Подари раздетого себя!», — и ограничился насупившимся:

— Хорошо. Я спрошу при следующей встрече. Но не ожидай многого, мы не очень ладим.

О довольно улыбнулся, и Тао подумал, что Сехун действительно сильно любит Лухана.

— Спасибо! Ты лучший друг на свете!

— Но ты мне будешь за это должен.

— Все что угодно!

Тао тихо смеется.

— Я запомню. А пока давай просто поедим.

Взяв кусок пиццы и пододвинув чай, Хуан с удовольствием начал есть. Он действительно давно не бывал в кафе, а потому с удовольствием наслаждается атмосферой. На пару минут он словно возвращается в прошлое, но это длится недолго, и позже, выйдя на улицу, Тао прощается с Сехуном и спешит домой. Туда, где его ждут книги и учеба.

* * *

Тао открывает дверь без особого энтузиазма. Он надеется, что это Сехун или Мими, но внутри чувствует, что это не так. На пороге, улыбаясь, стоит Крис, и Хуан не может сдержать разливающееся внутри тепло и потому невольно улыбается в ответ.

— Еще раз привет! Прости, что так внезапно.

Стараясь подавить радость и стереть с лица улыбку, Тао старательно пытается принять серьезный вид.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Вот! — Ву поднимает руку, в которой держит толстую книгу, — Нашел пару интересных фактов об эллинистической эпохе.

Секунд десять Хуан мнется. Ему неловко из-за своего сегодняшнего поведения, а Ифань делает вид, что ничего не было.

— Так я войду?

— Да, проходи.

Тао отходит в сторону, пропуская блондина в квартиру. Крис быстро разувается и поднимает взгляд на брюнета. Хуан старается не смотреть на Ифаня и в молчании следует в комнату. Ву, не отставая, двигается следом. Он старается не напоминать о произошедшем сегодня, а потому не поднимает эту тему. Следующие полтора часа Тао и Крис обсуждают исключительно проект по истории, ни на что не отвлекаясь. При этом Хуан старается даже не смотреть в сторону Ифаня, который в свою очередь расстраивается из-за этой холодности и дистанции. В этот раз Тао не выглядит таким оживленным и кажется, будто и не было между ними той дружеской атмосферы. Под конец, Крис даже начинает думать, что так будет всегда, но когда они заканчивают, и Ву собирается уйти, Хуан, немного помявшись, неуверенно спрашивает:

— Может, выпьешь чаю? Я… хочу с тобой кое о чем поговорить.

В следующий момент сердце Тао болезненно щемит, так как Ифань отвечает ему с невероятно теплой улыбкой.

— Конечно.

Поспешно отворачиваясь и спеша на кухню, Хуан старается успокоиться, потому что щеки безумно пылают. Сейчас он готов испариться, потому что уверен, что Крис уже обо всем догадался, но когда он начинает хлопотать с приготовлением чая, Ву садится за стол и несколько секунд помолчав, начинает говорить.

— Тебе незачем так себя изводить. Я не обиделся. Но я на самом деле был бы не против с тобой подружиться.

Тао замирает с чайником в руках, он одновременно счастлив и взволнован, но его страх все еще не до конца пропал.

Чувствуя подобную какофонию эмоций, Ифань несколько секунд сомневается, стоит ли ему продолжать, но решая прояснить все сейчас, продолжает:

— Сехун говорил, что ты не доверяешь людям из-за того, что тебя предали в прошлом. Но…

Хуан едва не расплескивает кипяток из чайника и слишком резко оборачивается.

— Он рассказал тебе об этом?

Крис впервые видит Тао таким бледным и напуганным.

— Он сказал только эту фразу. Подробностей он не говорил.

Брюнет тихо выдыхает, расслабляясь. Если бы Сехун рассказал Крису о его прошлом, ему, наверное, пришлось бы уехать из страны. Видя, что Хуан избавился от паники, Ифань решает закончить свою фразу.

— Я только хотел сказать, что может я не самый идеальный человек, но я бы не стал вредить тебе. Вероятно, это похоже на то, что я навязываюсь тебе в друзья, однако ты мне нравишься. С тобой интересно общаться.

Тао ставит перед Ифанем чашку и садится напротив. Некоторое время он молчит, не решаясь продолжать, а после легко кивает.

— Я попробую. Но мне действительно тяжело строить отношения с людьми.

Крис в ответ только улыбается и решает больше не трогать эту щекотливую тему, а потому переводит разговор в другое русло.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Тао напряженно выдыхает, неловко ерзая на стуле.

— Хм… ты ведь давно знаком с Луханом, да?

— Да. Мы учились вместе в старшей школе, — Ифань недоуменно смотрит на Хуана, пытаясь понять, к чему он клонит.

— Понимаешь, у Сехуна и Лухана скоро что-то вроде особой даты, полгода вместе. Поэтому, Се хотел сделать Лухану подарок, но он не уверен, что лучше, а так как ты давно его знаешь, может, подскажешь, чего Лухан хочет больше всего?

Под конец речи Тао, Крис хитро улыбнулся.

— Думаю, я могу ему помочь. Могу даже сходить с ним вместе по магазинам.

— Правда? Было бы здорово.

— Да. Но… при одном условии.

Брюнет настороженно нахмурился.

— При каком?

— Если ты сходишь с Лу выбрать подарок Сехуну. Он тоже озадачен такой же проблемой и спрашивал у нас с Чанелем, что лучше выбрать.

Тао тихо засмеялся, от чего Крис чуть склонил голову. Все-таки увидеть улыбку Хуана было не так просто, хотя она была у него действительно красивой.

— Да уж, они даже мыслят одинаково. Хорошо, я помогу ему.

— Ок, тогда давай обменяемся их номерами, чтобы созвониться.

Крис вытащил свой смартфон, выжидающе глядя на Тао. Сбегав в комнату за своим, Хуан продиктовал Ифаню номер Сехуна и записал себе номер Лу. Закончив обмен телефонами друзей, Ву отставил уже пустую чашку и поднялся со своего места.

— Мне пора. Я позвоню тебе, когда закончу свою часть проекта.

— Ладно.

Тао кивнул, провожая Криса в коридор. Обувшись, Ифань выпрямился, заглядывая Хуану в глаза и протягивая руку.

— Ну, как? Все-таки друзья?

Брюнет неуверенно сделал шаг назад. Заметив этот жест, блондин собрался опустить руку, но Тао поспешил исправиться и, приблизившись, сжал ладонь Криса.

— Друзья.

Думая, что он схватит с улыбками Ифаня сердечный приступ, Хуан отпустил руку довольного парня.

— Тогда до встречи. Пока, Тао!

— Пока.

Развернувшись, Крис вышел из квартиры брюнета. Пожалуй, еще ни с кем он не был так осторожен в общении. Ведь судя по эмоциям, даже самый простой разговор вызывал у Хуана дрожь и волнение. Хотя, судя по этим же эмоциям, несмотря на настороженность, Тао все-таки был рад общению с ним.

Выйдя на улицу, Ифань запрокинул голову, глядя на этаж, где жил его новоявленный друг. Сейчас, больше всего ему было любопытно, что именно случилось с Тао, если его так пугает даже легкое упоминание в разговоре о прошлом. Решив узнать это при первой же возможности, Крис вытащил телефон, и набрал номер Сехуна. Прежде всего, он постарается сблизиться с О, а там если повезет, то и завеса тайного прошлого Тао хоть немного приоткроется для него.


	10. Chapter 10

Крис договорился с Сехуном встретиться тем же вечером. Сказать, что О был удивлен, значит не сказать ничего. Все на что он рассчитывал прежде, это просто небольшой совет, но никак не совместный поход по магазинам. Поэтому придя в торговый центр, где они договорились встретиться, Сехун пребывал в полном недоумении.

— Привет! — Крис пришел раньше назначенного времени и ждал парня, сидя у декоративного фонтана с подсветкой.

— Привет! — Сехун приветственно махнул рукой, спеша приблизиться к Ифаню.

— Готов к нашему походу? — Ву дружелюбно улыбался.

— Да. Но что конкретно мы будем брать?

— Это тебе решать. Пройдемся по магазинам, я расскажу тебе про то, что нравится или не нравится Лухану, а ты уже прикинешь, на что у тебя хватит денег, и потом купишь подарок.

— Хорошо. Тогда идем?

Поднявшись с насиженного места, Крис последовал за Сехуном. Заглядывая в магазины, парни обсуждали, что придется по душе Лухану. Пообщавшись с другом своего любимого человека, О смог увидеть его с новой стороны и судя по его довольному лицу, с каждым новым сказанным Ифанем словом Сехун умудрялся все сильнее влюбляться в своего парня. В итоге Се остановил свой выбор на коллекционном комплекте различных кубиков-рубиков, впервые узнав, что Лухану нравится их собирать. Упаковав подарок в оберточную бумагу, парни решили перекусить в кафе, прежде чем разойтись по домам.

Выбрав для перекуса находившееся в торговом центре кафе с китайской кухней, парни, сделав заказ, присели за один из столиков. Утолив первый голод, Сехун решил спросить о том, что не давало ему покоя.

— Крис, могу я у тебя кое-что спросить?

Подняв взгляд от своей тарелки и, поспешно проглотив салат из пророщенных ростков, Ифань кивнул.

— Да, разумеется. Ты хочешь еще что-нибудь взять Лухану?

— Нет. Речь не о нем. Я хотел узнать, серьезен ли ты в отношении Тао?

Ву непонимающе наклонил голову на бок.

— Серьезен ли я в отношении Тао? Возможно, я не совсем понял вопрос, но я хотел бы с ним подружиться. Правда, ему, похоже, действительно тяжело дается общение с людьми. Вероятно, тот случай, о котором ты упоминал ранее, сильно на него повлиял. Может, ты расскажешь мне, что тогда произошло?

Сехун задумчиво покрутил в руках чашку с мятным чаем, сомневаясь, стоит ли касаться этой темы в разговоре. Чтобы подтолкнуть его в решении, Ву добавил:

— Я не намерен вредить Тао. И я не стану говорить ему об этом разговоре.

Задумчиво кивнув, словно соглашаясь со своими мыслями, Сехун заговорил:

— Мне самому известно немного. Мы с детства дружили с Тао, так как были соседями. Он занимался ушу и часто заступался за меня перед хулиганами. Тогда у меня был талант влипать в различные переделки. В средней школе он увлекся баскетболом. Благодаря своим тренировкам ушу он быстро втянулся в игру и стал подающим надежды игроком. Поэтому в старших классах его пригласили на обучение в специальную школу. Там были стипендии для лучших учеников, и Тао предложили как раз такое место. Поскольку школа находилась за городом, учащиеся оставались жить в общежитии при школе. С того момента, как Тао туда переехал мы стали реже видеться. Первый год все было в порядке. Тао был невероятно доволен, хотя и говорил, что тренировки там жутко выматывают. Но он не жаловался и усердно трудился. На следующий год его избрали капитаном команды, прежде я никогда не видел его таким счастливым. Тогда же он сказал мне… сказал, что влюбился. Я помню, как сказал ему, что ему нужно будет познакомить меня с той девушкой, но он только отшутился и уехал на учебу. Мы не видели его несколько месяцев, а в те пару раз, когда он приезжал, я не замечал чего-то странного. Потом он лишь сказал, что у них будут какие-то отборочные соревнования, но не вдавался в подробности. Он всегда считал, что о важных вещах лучше говорить, когда они пройдут, чтобы не сглазить, — Сехун горько усмехнулся и, ненадолго замолчал, а после тяжело вздохнул, — А потом я узнал, что он попал в больницу. Была какая-то драка, во время которой его вытолкнули на дорогу и он попал под машину. Мы думали, он умрет, так как его состояние было тяжелым. В аварии особенно пострадали ноги. На одной был просто перелом, а у второй оказалась раздроблена кость. Он едва не оказался прикован к инвалидному креслу, но его родители подняли на уши кучу врачей, в итоге ему сделали операцию и заменили раздробленную кость металлическим штырем. Когда он пришел в себя и оказался прикован к коляске до момента выздоровления и осознал свои перспективы, вернее то, что ему придется забыть и об ушу, и о баскетболе, он… из него будто жизнь высосали. Тогда его брат Чжоу Ми попросил поработать с ним профессора Сонг. На пару они часто разговаривали с ним и, пусть не сразу, но он смог вернуться к жизни. В общем, он полностью погрузился в учебу, стопками глотая книги. О прежней жизни он с тех пор не говорит, как и о людях, что с ним были. Как я понял, его родители попросили не передавать никому их домашний адрес и любую информацию о Тао. Поэтому даже если кто-то искал его, у них это не вышло.

Закончив, Сехун тяжело вздохнул, впервые рискнув поднять взгляд на Криса, до этого рассматривая им только содержимое собственной тарелки.

Ифань сидел с застывшим непередаваемым эмоции лицом. Переварив услышанное, он задал лишь один вопрос:

— Выходит, так и не получилось выяснить, причину той драки?

О отрицательно качнул головой.

— Нет. Но думаю, это связано с той девушкой, что ему нравилась. Возможно, она нравилась кому-то из его команды, и из-за этого возник конфликт, — Сехун на секунду закусил губу, а после, понизив голос, продолжил, — Когда он лежал в больнице, я ходил навестить его. Тогда я мало что знал о случившемся. Я думал, он просто попал в автомобильную аварию и спросил, не стоит ли позвонить его девушке, чтобы она пришла к нему. Тогда он помрачнел и искривился как от боли, сказав, что все равно никто к нему не придет. Я принялся успокаивать его и сказал, что уж его команда точно захочет узнать о нем, — парень тяжело вздохнул, — а он заплакал и отвел взгляд. Больше я при нем темы о чем-либо, что связывало его с прежней школой, баскетболом и ушу не поднимал.

Крис крепче сжал в руках палочки. Ему и самому было тяжело. Он даже представить не мог, какого это, пройти через такое. Потерять дело своей жизни, получив удар в спину от тех, кто тебе близок. Он даже представить не мог, что кто-то из его команды мог ему навредить. Они, конечно, ссорились и у них бывали разногласия, но так, чтобы кто-то кому-то навредил, такого и быть не могло.

— Спасибо, что рассказал.

Ифань говорил тихо и спокойно, хотя на деле, ему хотелось отправиться к Тао и обнять его, хоть как-то приободрив.

Допив свой чай, Сехун принялся доставать деньги. После этого разговора, не хотелось говорить уже ни о чем.

— Поэтому я и надеюсь, что ты не навредишь Тао. Еще одного предательства он просто не вынесет.

Заглянув в глаза О, Ву с твердой уверенностью произнес:

— Я никогда не сделаю такого.

Сехун едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Рад это слышать. Мне пора, до встречи!

— Пока.

Оставив деньги, Сехун поспешил уйти. Отложив палочки, Крис откинулся назад. Такой истории о прошлом Хуана он не ожидал. Зато теперь он по-другому смотрел на извечный страх Тао при общении. Он даже мог понять его грусть и тоску в моменты радости. К тому же прояснялась и его паника, возникшая после осознания, что они чувствуют эмоции друг друга. Боязнь открыться и довериться кому-то, по сей день не отпускала его.

Телефон разразился громкой мелодией. Поторопившись достать гаджет, Крис постарался перевести дыхание. На экране высвечивало имя «Тао».

— Алло?

— Привет! С тобой все нормально? Просто… твои чувства. Что-то произошло?

— Эм… мы с Сехуном купили подарок Лухану.

— И ты из-за этого сейчас в таком подавленном состоянии? — Тао недоумевал, но одновременно и насторожился.

Пытаясь отвести от себя подозрения, Крис старался по-быстрому придумать что-нибудь, дабы не вызвать подозрения и не подставить Сехуна.

— Нет, конечно. Я просто отправился после этого в кино.

— Что же это за такой грустный и тяжелый фильм?

— Титаник. В 3D.

Крис готов был сделать фейспалм от того, что ляпнул. Зато Хуан пусть и был озадачен и удивлен, больше ни в чем его не подозревал.

— Не ожидал, что тебе нравятся такие фильмы.

Ифань тихо засмеялся. Слушая голос Тао, ему постепенно становилось лучше.

— Я сам от себя такого не ожидал. Обычно я предпочитаю фантастику.

Прислушиваясь к чувствам Хуана, Крис улыбался. Тао нравилось говорить с ним и это приятно согревало. Казалось, что он с мороза зашел в теплый дом, оттаивая и оживая.

— В следующий раз, сходи лучше на комедию. Говорят, смех продлевает жизнь, да и настроение будет лучше. В общем, лучше создавать положительные эмоции.

— Хорошо. Ты поможешь мне?

— Я?

Крис постарался не засмеяться, потому что Тао вздрогнул ощутимо даже для него.

— Да. Лучше всего создавать положительные эмоции в компании. Поэтому давай на выходных сходим прогуляться. Можно на комедию в кино. Или ты предпочитаешь парк аттракционов?

— Я не знаю…

— Тогда и то, и другое. Договорились?

От сомнений и тревоги Хуана, Ву щемило сердце. Он вновь думал о том, сколько ж боли пришлось испытать парню, раз даже дружеская прогулка вызывает у него столько беспокойства.

Ощущая то, как погрустнел Крис, Тао набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и резко выдыхая, выпалил:

— Я согласен.

Ифань вновь засмеялся.

— Так-то лучше. О времени договоримся позднее.

— Ладно.

— До завтра, Тао.

— До завтра, Крис.

Отключившись, Ву доел оставшуюся у него на тарелке еду и, добавив к деньгам Сехуна оплату своей порции, отправился домой. Периодически же блондин прислушивался к тому, как волнуется перед предстоящей встречей Тао. Размышляя о том, что за столько времени Хуан совершенно отвык от общения, Крис даже не догадывался об истинных причинах таких чувств у брюнета.

* * *

Тао старался успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, и не начать краснеть. Встав с постели, где он сидел, Хуан принялся расхаживать по комнате, увещевая самому себе.

— Боже, это же не свидание! Какого черта ты так разволновался, Тао. Возьми себя в руки и успокойся! Это просто встреча. Прогулка друзей. Но… он так обрадовался, когда я согласился. Может, я ему все-таки нравлюсь? …Стоп! Хуан Цзытао! Не выдумывай невесть что. Он ведь ясно дал понять, что мы только друзья. И не более! Ох… надо выбрать подходящую одежду.

Наплевав на доводы разума, парень бросился к шкафу. Ему безумно хотелось, чтобы выходные наступили как можно скорее. А сейчас ему стоило подготовиться к их встрече. Менее всего ему хотелось плохо выглядеть рядом с таким привлекательным парнем как Крис.


	11. Chapter 11

Ву довольно улыбается, приветливо махнув рукой подходящему к входу в университет Хуану. Остановившись возле него, Тао окидывает его недоуменным взглядом. Крис почувствовал его растерянность и недоумение, едва брюнет его заметил.

— Привет!

— Привет. До занятий ведь еще более получаса, что ты здесь делаешь?

— У нас была утренняя тренировка. А ты ранняя пташка?

Хуан мягко улыбается.

— Собирался отнести книги в библиотеку.

— Не против, если я пойду с тобой? До занятий все равно заняться нечем.

— Эм, я то не против. Но разве с тобой не было Чанеля? Вы ведь в одной команде.

— Он весь в амурном фронте.

— Да? Странно, я не замечал с ним девушки.

Ифань тихо смеется.

— А кто сказал, что он влюблен в девушку.

— Ом… — осекшись, Тао потрясенно смотрит на Криса, который от его вида и внутреннего оторопелого состояния начинает смеяться еще громче и заливистей, заставляя Хуана краснеть и тихо бормотать, — Тогда понятно. С ним последнее время тот новенький, это он?

— Да. Но если что, я тебе этого не говорил.

Ифань усмехается, первым направляясь в сторону библиотеки. Стараясь не показывать своей растерянности, волнения и любопытства Тао двигается следом, правда скрыть свои чувства от Криса у него не получается, и когда эти эмоции не утихают и спустя пару минут, Ву оглядывается, спрашивая:

— Что ты хочешь узнать? — видя и чувствуя сомнения Хуана, Ифань ободряюще улыбается, — Не волнуйся, спрашивай.

Тяжело вздыхая, Тао поднимает на блондина, прежде устремленный в пол, неуверенный взгляд.

— Тебя это не смущает?

— Влюбленность Чанеля?

— Не только его, но и Лухана.

Крис ведет плечом, словно собрался пожать им, но передумал.

— Скажу по правде, у меня есть еще пара друзей геев, да и последний друг, которого я считал натуралом, похоже, тоже нетрадиционной ориентации. Но от этого они не перестают быть сами собой. Мне с ними комфортно, мы давно знаем друг друга и нам всегда есть о чем поговорить. В конце концов, мы ведь не мальчиков при встрече обсуждаем, почти все в официальных отношениях и дорожат ими, а поговорить можно и на другие темы. Они хорошие люди, и чувства, что они испытывают, искренние. Поэтому я не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Разве не глупо ненавидеть человека за любовь, даже если она к кому-то своего пола?

Крис заканчивает размышления и оборачивается к Тао, желая узнать его реакцию. Хуан как-то печально улыбается, глядя в пол, а после поднимает на Ву такой теплый и полный нежности взгляд, что Ифаню кажется, что эти чувства переполняют брюнета и растекаются вокруг, перетекая в него, заполняя и оглушая. Он перестает замечать все вокруг, видя перед собой только эту грустную, но какую-то благодарную улыбку.

— Спасибо!

Несмотря на то, что Хуан произносит это шепотом, для Криса это звучит невероятно громко. Развернувшись, Тао открывает дверь библиотеки, входя внутрь, а Ифань только сейчас понимает, что они добрались до места куда шли. Он еще с полминуты приходит в себя и заходит следом за брюнетом. Он чувствует, как Хуан доволен, но и немного взволнован.

Заходя в библиотеку, Ву останавливается у входа, глядя на Тао, стоящего возле стола библиотекаря и выкладывающего из своей сумки толстые книжные тома. Крис пытается понять, чем вызвано недавнее поведение, и в голову вновь лезут мысли о разговоре с Сехуном о прошлом Хуана. Может тогда Тао влюбился в парня, а его команда его за это осудила и втянула в драку? Крис замедляется, хмуря брови. Но Тао изучал ушу, поэтому окажись он в такой ситуации, разве не дал бы им отпор?

Для Ифаня Хуан головоломка, которую он не может разгадать. Казалось бы, ему и карты в руки, он чувствует его эмоции, но этого все равно недостаточно. Вздыхая, Крис решает подумать об этом позднее и направляется к брюнету, но прежде чем Ифань успевает подойти к нему, откуда-то из-за шкафов к Тао устремляется девушка в белом халате с длинными темными волосами.

— Привет, Тао! Снова твое легкое чтиво?

Обернувшись, Хуан широко улыбается.

— Ви… Профессор Сонг, здравствуйте.

Приблизившись, девушка кидает взгляд на лежащие на столе книги и, скептически выгибая бровь, смотрит на парня.

— Студент Хуан, вы ведь давали мне кое-какое обещание и опять за старое? Предпочитаете компанию «Войны и мир» своим друзьям?

Крис впервые слышит, как Тао так заливисто смеется, а его теплые эмоции к Виктории внезапно раздражают. Приблизившись к нему, Ифань кивает преподавателю психологии.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Сонг. Тао, ты скоро?

Девушка переводит удивленный взгляд с Ву на Хуана. Встречаясь с ней взглядом, брюнет чуть краснеет, как школьница, опуская взгляд. А Криса все сильнее раздражает его радость и внезапное счастье, а потому он сдержанно добавляет:

— Нам пора, скоро начнутся занятия.

Брюнет кивает, бросая взгляд на библиотекаря, женщину лет тридцати, наблюдающую за ними.

— Я позднее зайду взять еще пару книг.

— Э… да, конечно.

Женщина торопливо кивает, спеша отметить книги, которые парень возвращает в библиотеку и, старательно делая вид, что не следит за чужими разговорами.

— До свидания, профессор Сонг.

Тао вновь улыбается девушке и собирается уходить. Ифань почти торжествует, кидая следом отстраненное: «До свидания». Но Виктория, хитро улыбнувшись, подхватывает под локоть теряющегося Хуана и, чуть отводя в сторону, быстро шепчет что-то ему на ухо. Удивление на лице парня сменяется улыбкой, а Ву негодует, потому что внутри брюнет испытывает внезапный восторг и радость. Быстро кивая в ответ на слова девушки, Тао устремляется к Крису, непринужденно улыбаясь.

— Идем.

Не говоря ни слова, Ифань разворачивается, выходя из библиотеки. Оказавшись в коридоре, Ву возвращается к их прежней беседе. Он все еще хочет разобраться в причинах поведения Хуана и поэтому, когда они отходят на пару метров, задает вопрос:

— За что ты благодарил меня? Ты… тоже?

Ифань чувствует, как Тао напрягается. Брюнет молчит несколько секунд, вероятно о чем-то раздумывая. Но ощущая его тревогу, Крис не торопит его с ответом. Хуан начинает говорить с минуту спустя. Голос его звучит осторожно и неуверенно.

— Я думал о Сехуне. Вы с Чанелем достаточно популярны и мне казалось вам важно мнение окружающих. Поэтому, я переживал, что относясь нормально к Лухану, вы могли не принять его.

Ифань недовольно хмурится.

— Ты, правда, о нас такого мнения? Мы не стремились быть популярными. Если честно, мне это вообще безразлично. Фанаты приходят и уходят, а друзья остаются с тобой навсегда. Особенно, если они настоящие друзья! Глупо терять их из-за чужого предубеждения и глупых стереотипов.

Хуан виновато смотрит на угрюмого блондина.

— Прости. Я ошибался. Теперь я знаю, что вы совсем другие.

Останавливаясь, Крис разворачивается к брюнету, заставляя тем самым и его застыть на месте.

— Не принимай поспешных выводов, составляя мнение о людях, зная их только поверхностно!

Тао кротко кивает, опуская голову. Ву неприятно, что Хуан из-за него чувствует себя виноватым, а потому, стараясь разрядить обстановку, он ободряюще касается его плеча.

— Поэтому, чтобы тебе было проще во всем разобраться, тебе стоит больше времени проводить в нашей компании. Уверен, ребята будут только за!

Тао смотрит на Криса так растерянно, что Ифань не может сдержать улыбки. Общение с брюнетом для него не похоже на дружбу с Чанелем, Луханом и остальными, но Хуан как-то быстро становится «своим», пробуждая к себе доверие и симпатию. С каждым разом Ву хочется сближаться с ним еще сильнее и узнавать о нем больше нового, а также рассказывать ему что-то о себе. Такое впервые происходит в жизни блондина, но его это ничуть не смущает. Несмотря на их видимые различия, Крис каким-то шестым чувством уверен, что именно Тао способен понять его лучше других, потому что в нем он чувствует свою родственную душу.

* * *

Уже на лекции, Хуан думает о том, что кажется, ему удачно удалось перевести в разговоре с Ифанем нежелательную тему. Во всяком случае, он хочет надеяться, что блондин поверил в историю с Сехуном. А ведь Тао был так близок к проколу. Но направляясь в библиотеку, после слов Криса он испытал такую нежность и благодарность, что обо всем забыл и просто отдался порыву, произнеся свое: «Спасибо!». И честно говоря, об этом он не жалел. Заново учиться доверять, конечно, было не просто, и он часто волновался и беспокоился по пустякам, но всякий раз, когда его одолевали сомнения, Ифань оказывался тем, кто буквально подпитывал его и придавал сил одной своей улыбкой. Хуана даже немного пугала эта постепенно появляющаяся зависимость. Ведь ранее так влиять на него ни у кого из близких и родных не получалось.

А в обед Крис едва ли не за руку привел его в столовую, усадив за стол к друзьям, сказав им, что отныне Тао будет обедать с ними. И если довольная реакция Сехуна и даже Лухана была понятна Хуану, то сияющий от счастья Чанель заметно его смутил, потому что Пак обрадовался ему как давно утерянному родственнику, который внезапно нашелся. Даже Бекхён, с которым Тао общался впервые, оказался очень дружелюбным. Брюнет внезапно понял, что такими темпами, он определенно сумеет легко с ними поладить.

И хотя его немного напрягали шепотки за спиной, в единственный момент, когда он, занервничав, решил сбежать, сидевший рядом Крис, чуть успокаивающе коснулся под столом его руки своей. Подняв взгляд на Ву, Хуан буквально прочел в его взгляде фразу: «Я же рядом. Не стоит волноваться!». Почерпнув в этом мимолетном касании храбрости, Тао ответил своим касанием на его. Почувствовав, что брюнет успокоился, Ифань убрал руку, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжая разговор.

Никто из сидящих за столом и в столовой не заметил этого жеста между парнями, за исключением темноволосой девушки в белом халате, довольно улыбнувшейся, проходя позади них.


	12. Chapter 12

За одну неделю жизнь Тао изменилась слишком резко и радикально. Теперь ему приходилось привыкать к тому, что рядом с ним почти постоянно кто-то находился. От прежнего одиночества не осталось и следа. Чаще всего это был Крис. Помимо работы над проектом, над которым ребята засиживались часами, Ифань старался выхватить Хуана на переменах или после занятий, чтобы вместе прогуляться. И если в университете к ним зачастую присоединялись и остальные, то вне учебы они гуляли вдвоем. Вопреки мнению многих, что Ву глупый красавчик, помешанный на баскетболе, Крис был очень интересным собеседником, достаточно начитанным и неплохо разбирающимся в таких вещах как политика, экономика, юриспруденция и многое другое. Как пояснил сам Ифань, это было из-за того, что, несмотря на его мечту стать баскетболистом, он понимал, что рано или поздно ему, хочет он этого или нет, придется занять директорское кресло в компании своего отца. В идеале парень надеялся стать игроком национальной сборной, а ближе к годам 35-40 уйти на покой и уже тогда перенять бизнес. Хотя, что парень не упомянул, это то, что прежде этим он ни с кем не делился. Крис и Тао вообще проводили много времени в разговорах. И хотя Хуан все еще смущался при виде Ифаня, он осознал, что, похоже, у блондина даже предположения нет насчет того, что он может быть в него влюблен. Блондин часто повторял, что он счастлив такому знакомству и тому, что брюнет стал его другом. В итоге, вместе с облегчением по поводу того, что его чувства не раскрыли, Тао испытывал и легкое разочарование, которое впрочем, не могло сильно препятствовать его радости от общения с Ву.

В часы же, когда они не виделись, если Ифань был на тренировке, к Хуану, что он считал немного удивительным и странным, присоединялся Бекхен, который, как Тао понял потом, коротал с ним время из-за отсутствия Чанеля. Бён водил его в кафе или по магазинам, часто шутил и оказался настолько энергичным и неугомонным, что порой брюнет от него уставал. Поэтому, когда Бек уходил по своим делам, или у парней завершалась тренировка, и за новеньким приходил Пак, Тао испытывал небывалое облегчение и радость. Ощущавший эти его эмоции Крис только посмеивался, при этом немного мысленно злорадствуя, что к нему, в отличие от Бекхена, Хуан таких эмоций никогда не испытывает. А уж в те моменты, когда он приходил вместе с Чанелем, Тао всегда так искренне ему радовался, что Крис испытывал некую гордость, потому что во взгляде Хуана было столько счастья и облегчения, что блондин чувствовал себя едва не спасителем.

К тому же, Тао неплохо поладил с Луханом. Во вторник после занятий, когда у Сехуна были еще лекции, и он не мог им помешать, они вместе отправились выбирать подарок для О. Тогда Хуан и смог лучше узнать парня своего друга. Хан произвел на него самое хорошее впечатление, так же как и сам Тао на Лу. Поэтому вечером ребята расходились по домам в превосходном расположении духа.

Для Криса дни тоже изменились. Под влиянием Тао он старался больше заниматься, хотя уставая после тренировок налегать на учебу было не всегда легко. Но, не имея привычки жаловаться, блондин все сносил молча. К тому же всякий раз, оставаясь в компании брюнета, у Ву будто открывалось второе дыхание. С Тао было легко и комфортно, а остальное не играло особой роли. Единственное, что немного напрягало Ифаня, это возникающее порой у него зависание. На этом он поймал себя впервые, когда они решили прогуляться по набережной и, присев на скамейку, наблюдали за рекой. Тогда Крис хотел что-то сказать Хуану и повернулся к нему, но сразу забыл все, что хотел сказать. Тао слегка улыбался, смотря на закат. Когда он моргал, ресницы, медленно опускаясь и взмывая вновь, походили на крылья бабочки. Последние лучи солнца озолотили смуглую кожу, заставляя выделиться темные глаза, делая их двумя чарующими омутами. Ифань просто смотрел не в силах оторваться. Тао казался ему таким красивым, что хотелось смотреть вечно, но в этот момент брюнет обернулся к нему, начав говорить, и Крис отвернулся, избавляясь от наваждения. Тогда он списал все на красивый закат, создающий волшебную атмосферу. Но когда это повторилось вновь и несколько раз подряд — на занятиях, в столовой, во время разговоров, — Ву чувствовал себя озадаченным, потому что прежде ему всегда нравились девушки. Поэтому он принялся искать другие причины своего поведения, в итоге остановившись на том, что Тао действительно красивый, и поскольку он нравится ему еще и как человек, то Крис любуется им просто от его природной красоты, как если бы он любовался каким-то произведением искусства. Красиво, притягательно, но любовью эти чувства невозможно назвать. Именно из-за своих умозаключений, Ифань на самом деле и не замечал чувств, что были к нему у Тао. Впрочем, и Хуан, из-за своих переживаний не сильно пытался разобраться в эмоциях Ву, считая, что все симпатии блондина к нему из-за дружеских чувств.

* * *

Крис задерживается у Тао вечером в пятницу. Сдача проекта еще через неделю в понедельник, но со следующей недели у Ву будет мало свободного времени. Со среды начинается турнир между университетскими командами Сеула, и игры будут почти каждый день, поэтому на это время баскетболистов освободили от учебы, хотя сдачу экзаменов и зачетов никто не отменял.

Блондин сцеживает в кулак зевок и слегка потряхивает головой, стараясь прогнать сонливость. Оторвав взгляд от экрана компьютера, Хуан только сейчас обращает внимание на усталость Ифаня, старающегося выглядеть бодрым. Впрочем, помимо его чувств его полностью выдают покрасневшие глаза и бледный вид вместе с выделившимися синяками под глазами.

— Кажется, на сегодня хватит. Тебе стоит отдохнуть.

Тао закрывает файлы на рабочем столе, пока Крис потирает шею.

— Прости. Наверное, ты прав. Мне стоит пойти домой.

— Не извиняйся. Это мне стоит просить прощение. Ты тренируешься и учишься, к тому же я занимаю у тебя много свободного времени. Тебе следует больше отдыхать, тебе ведь потребуется много сил для турнира.

— Все в порядке. Я справлюсь. И мне нравится наше общение.

Ву поднимается, потягиваясь и разминая мышцы. Брюнет выключает компьютер, переводя взгляд на часы и, громко охает, привлекая внимание Ифаня.

— Сейчас почти второй час ночи! Метро и автобусы уже не ходят.

— Вызову такси.

Тао виновато поджимает губы, а после тихо начинает говорить.

— Может…

Осекшись, он скромно замолкает, потупив взгляд. Крис непонимающе смотрит на него, отмечая, как у него краснеют уши, а внутри бурлит очередной котел отчаянья, сомнения и самобичевания.

— Что ты хотел сказать, Тао?

— Может, ты переночуешь у меня? Я могу постелить тебе в гостиной. Или здесь, а сам лягу в спальне родителей. Просто, ты говорил, что у тебя завтра тренировка. Если ты поедешь сейчас, то у тебя останется еще меньше времени на сон, — Хуан говорит это с невозможно серьезным видом, кивая сам себе, будто подтверждая мысли, правда смотреть на Криса в это время он все же не решается, — Так у тебя будет больше шансов отдохнуть. И я могу дать тебе свою запасную пижаму и нижнее белье.

На последних словах у брюнета краснеют не только уши, но и лицо. Ву не может сдержать улыбки от такого вида, сейчас ему хочется потрепать его по голове и сказать: «Тебе, наверное, потребовалась вся своя храбрость, чтобы сказать это? Ты молодец, что учишься доверять людям. Я горжусь тобой, Тао!». Но сдерживая подобный порыв нежности, Крис ограничивается лаконичным ответом.

— Я останусь. И я не против дивана в гостиной.

Тао вскидывает голову, смотря на Ифаня с неким восторженным потрясением и недоверием, словно и не надеялся на согласие с его стороны. Однако быстро спохватываясь, бросается к шкафу, выуживая из него пижаму.

— Тогда можешь идти первым в душ, я сейчас приготовлю постель.

Криса умиляет эта взволнованная поспешность, с которой Хуан мечется вокруг него, хлопоча. Вскоре в руках блондина оказывается не только пижама, но и нижнее белье. Тао все еще краснеет, сжимая в кулаки руки, и старается подавить свое волнение, легко ощутимое Ифанем. Брюнет выпроваживает его в ванну с наставлениями о том, где он может взять полотенце и запасную зубную щетку.

Когда за ним захлопывается дверь, Крис внезапно понимает, что у Тао дрожат колени и сердце колотится как заполошное. Ифань не знает, смеяться ему от такого поведения друга или волноваться. На секунду в его голове проскальзывает мысль, что брюнет так ведет себя из-за того, что у него к Крису есть какие-то чувства. Но эти мысли кажутся ему неправильными и пугают его, поэтому Ву отметает их. Наиболее правдивой версией в данной ситуации Ифань выбирает то, что Тао не привык настолько близко доверять людям, и он первый кто остается у Хуана ночевать.

Брюнет тем временем расстилает постель на диване, мысленно ругая себя за такое отстойное и тупое поведение. Тао уверен, что сейчас Крис думает, что он сумасшедший, но через какое-то время, прислушавшись к его чувствам в себе, испугано замирает. Ифань моется в его душе и между ними совсем незначительное расстояние, но это было бы не столь ужасающе, если бы он не чувствовал того, как Ву касается себя. Конечно, Крис не делает чего-то извращенного, но для влюбленного Тао хватает и рук с мочалкой скользящих под теплыми струями по коже рук, живота, груди, спины, ног. Хуан едва не воет, жалея о своем предложении Ифаню остаться ночевать, ведь ему кажется, что сейчас он стоит в душе вместе с Ву, и он касается не себя, а его. Тряхнув головой, Тао испугано разворачивается, чтобы сбежать в свою комнату, но от волнения налетает на дверной косяк, ударяясь головой. Из ванной слышится короткое, но эмоциональное бранное слово, но Крис быстро приходит в себя, смывая остатки мыла и шампуня и, одевшись, выходит из душа.

Тао он находит на кухни, угрюмо сидящим за столом с приложенным ко лбу льдом. Ифань застывает в проходе.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да. Извини. Я был невнимателен.

— Все нормально. Не сильно ударился?

— Нет, — Тао поджимает губы, упираясь взглядом в стол, — Впредь, я буду осторожней. Тебе ведь нужно играть и не отвлекаться на всякую ерунду, а из-за меня, даже не получая травмы, тебе приходится терпеть боль.

От вида поникшего Тао Ифаню щемит сердце. Приблизившись к нему, блондин присаживается на стул рядом, прикасаясь к руке со льдом и отводя ее в сторону. Хуан поднимает на него виноватый и непонимающий взгляд. Крис не задумывается о том, что делает, ему просто хочется, чтобы брюнет не винил себя из-за этих травм, потому что Тао ведь и самому больно, но он всегда думает только о нем, о том, чтобы Ифаню это не доставляло неудобства.

— Когда я был маленьким, я был очень неуклюжим и неугомонным ребенком, который часто попадал в различные переделки и неприятности.

Голос Ву звучит тихо, и Тао заворожено смотрит в его глаза, прислушиваясь к каждому слову.

— Я постоянно приходил домой с шишками и ссадинами. Но у моей мамы было волшебное средство, которое всякий раз прогоняло боль прочь. Надеюсь, оно поможет и тебе.

Тао физически чувствует, как расширяются его зрачки, практически полностью заполняя всю радужку, а сердце колотится с такой скоростью, разгоняя по венам кровь, что еще немного и она забурлит. А все оттого, что мягкие и горячие губы Криса касаются его ушиба на лбу. Это даже не поцелуй, а легкое касание, но его оказывается достаточно, чтобы Хуан полностью оцепенел на несколько мгновений, спустя которые он отстраняется, вскакивая и переворачивая стул. Мысли бильярдными шарами носятся в голове, сталкиваясь и разлетаясь во все стороны, единственное, что ему удается ухватить и произнести, оказывается полная растерянности и недоумения фраза:

— Разве мы не друзья?

Постепенно до Криса доходит, каким неоднозначным оказался его поступок. Ифань силится понять, что именно заставило его поступить именно так, ведь не в привычках Ву поступать так необдуманно. Ему не хочется терять то появившееся доверие Тао, а потому, выверяя каждое слово, он начинает говорить:

— Друзья. Скорее, даже больше. Я единственный ребенок в семье, но для меня ты как младший брат, Тао. Мне интересно с тобой и хочется помогать и оберегать тебя. Прости, если мои действия показались тебе странными. Но я совсем не имел в виду чего-то дурного. Я знаю, как сложно тебе общаться с другими людьми, и я просто хочу помочь тебе справиться с этим и начать жить как нормальному парню. Гулять с друзьями, ходить на свидания с девушками, просто радоваться жизни!

Крис замолкает, а Тао еще несколько секунд стоит молча. Ифань чувствует очередную круговерть из эмоций отчего-то грустных и горьких, но Ву не решается что-либо спросить. Возможно, Тао просто не поверил ему и думает, что он хотел поиздеваться над ним своими действиями? Блондин собирается продолжить свою речь, чтобы избавить брюнета от тяжелых мыслей, но брюнет тихо выдыхает, будто облегченно, но как-то слишком тяжело. Губы выгибаются в натянутой улыбке, а Хуан каким-то вдумчиво пустым голосом произносит:

— Да. Мы друзья.

Развернувшись, брюнет уходит из кухни. Крис не двигается, слушая, как он идет в комнату за вещами, а после направляется в ванну. И только когда слышится шум воды, Ифань, тихо выругавшись, опускает голову. Похоже, Тао ему не поверил, потому что, несмотря на то, что Хуан, не двигаясь, стоит под потоком воды, Ву все равно чувствует, как парень плачет.

Заходя в гостиную, Крис ложится на диван, думая, что он дождется возвращения Хуана и вновь попробует перед ним объясниться. Но когда брюнет выходит в коридор, Ифань уже крепко спит, сморенный усталостью. Приблизившись к спящему парню, Тао в полумраке комнаты смотрит на его лицо. Он любуется им на протяжении нескольких минут, а после тихо говорит:

— Прости. Ты не виноват. Ты другой, но я не хочу рисковать. Я обязательно постараюсь стать хорошим другом или младшим братом. Я исправлюсь и изменюсь. Я так привык к тебе, что не представляю, смогу ли быть без тебя. Поэтому, я стану для тебя кем захочешь. Обещаю, я похороню все это в себе, и ты никогда не узнаешь о моих чувствах. Теперь я не совершу прошлых ошибок. Отныне, ты будешь для меня просто гэгэ. Спи спокойно, Крис. Доброй ночи.

Развернувшись, Хуан тихо вышел из гостиной, направляясь в свою комнату.


	13. Chapter 13

— Фань! … Фань-гэгэ!

— М-м…

— Просыпайся! Иначе ты опоздаешь на тренировку.

Крис разлепляет глаза. Перед ним стоит Тао в клетчатой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и джинсах, поверх которых надет зеленый фартук с белой каймой по краю. Хуан дружелюбно улыбается, а Ву чувствует, как в очередной раз замирает, глядя на него.

— Проснулся, наконец! Вставай и иди, умывайся! Завтрак почти готов!

Тао разворачивается и уходит в сторону кухни, откуда доносятся приятные ароматы. Ифань прикрывает глаза, вспоминая причину, по которой оказался в доме брюнета. Ему хватает пары секунд, чтобы память восстановилась и он, распахнув глаза, резко сел на диване. Вчера у него не получилось извиниться перед Хуаном, и он был уверен, что сегодня между ними будет неловкость. Но брюнет выглядит достаточно спокойно и его перемещающаяся по кухни фигура хорошо просматривается из гостиной. Тао, тихо напевая, перемещается по ней, расставляя на столе чашки и тарелки. Блондин, глядя на него, улыбается, думая о том, какой же он красивый, но быстро одернув себя, поднимается, направляясь в ванну.

Слыша, как в кране зашумела вода, Хуан остановился, тихо выдыхая, снимая напряжение. Похоже, он справился, и Ву ничего не заподозрил.

— Неплохое начало, Тао. Так держать. А теперь вернемся к работе.

Подбадривая себя, брюнет принимается выкладывать на тарелку приготовленные блинчики.

Когда Крис возвращается на кухню, все уже готово. Тао заканчивает расставлять последние тарелочки и чашки, жестом приглашая Ву сесть за стол. Блондин улыбается, опускаясь на стул. Хуан садится напротив, но Ифань медлит, не притрагиваясь к еде.

— Тао, я должен извиниться за свое поведение. Прости, я…

— Все в порядке, гэгэ. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты ведь уже заметил, я слишком впечатлительный. Вчера я все обдумал и понял, что был не прав. Поэтому не стоит винить себя. Лучше просто позавтракай. Тебе еще стоит успеть на тренировку.

Крис смотрит, как Хуан берет один из блинчиков, обмакивает в повидло и отправляет в рот.

— Все точно в порядке?

Тао кивает и, улыбнувшись, проглатывает кусок, произнося:

— Да. Поэтому ешь и не накручивай себя.

Ифань все еще сомневается, потому что вопреки своим словам, внутри брюнет напряжен и собран. Но блондину не хочется ставить его в еще более неловкое положение и он, как и Хуан берет блинчик, обмакивая в повидло. Откусив кусок, Крис удивленно замирает. Тао тоже застывает, наблюдая за его реакцией. Ву удивлен и растерян, это он чувствует, но в хорошем или плохом смысле понять не получается. Блондин проглатывает кусок и удивленно смотрит на отвечающего ему таким же взглядом брюнета.

— Гэгэ, что-то не так?

— Нет, просто. Честно я удивлен. Ты так вкусно готовишь. И персиковый джем… ты догадался после пирога?

— О чем догадался?

— Что я люблю персики.

Тао как-то странно смотрит на Криса, и даже то, что он может его чувствовать, не помогает, потому что Хуан просто ощущает крайнее удивление и растерянность.

— Я не знал.

— Значит, просто совпадение. Кстати, почему ты называешь меня гэгэ?

«Потому что так я напоминаю себе о том, что мне нельзя тебя любить» — Тао мысленно затыкает себе рот, чтобы не произнести проносящуюся в голове мысль и отвечает:

— Ты против? Ты ведь тоже китаец, поэтому я подумал, что будет не плохо, если я буду так к тебе обращаться. Но если хочешь, я могу называть тебя хён. Или это слишком?

— Нет. Все нормально. Просто немного непривычно. Ладно, думаю, стоит поспешить, чтобы не опоздать на тренировку.

Не отвлекаясь, Ифань расправляется с завтраком и тут же спешит в коридор, но уже на пороге его тормозит оклик Хуана.

— Гэгэ, подожди!

Крис останавливается в дверях, оборачиваясь. Тао рысью мчится в комнату, откуда приносит его сумку.

— Ты забыл.

— Точно. Спасибо. Ты словно…

Ву осекается, ведь фраза «моя девушка» явно не уместна. Брюнет непонимающе хмурится, ожидая окончания фразы.

— Что?

Крис натянуто улыбается.

— Словно мой младший брат.

Тао отвечает похожей натянутой улыбкой.

— Я рад это слышать, удачи на тренировке.

Ифань разворачивается, выходя из квартиры и спускаясь по лестнице. Преодолев пролет и скрывшись из виду Хуана, Ву останавливается тяжело выдыхая:

— И как меня угораздило едва такое не ляпнуть. Наверное, я и правда переутомился за эту неделю, но стоит взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на тренировке.

Крис выбрасывает из головы лишние мысли, думая только об игре.

В это время Тао стоит в квартире, прислонившись спиной к двери. Врать о своих чувствах гораздо сложнее, чем он думал. Но увлеченный своими мыслями блондин не замечает ничего вокруг, и это только на руку брюнету.

В квартире тихо и спокойно, но впервые его это не успокаивает, а раздражает. Хуан возвращается на кухню и убирает со стола, моет посуду. Какое-то время он пытается заниматься домашними делами, но все только напрягает, и он решает покинуть дом. Тао привычно направляется в университетскую библиотеку, надеясь, что хотя бы там, среди стеллажей с книгами, сможет восстановить свое внутреннее спокойствие.

На улице стоит на удивление дивная погода — теплая и солнечная, несмотря на то, что ближайшие дни было достаточно прохладно. Подставляя лицо заботливым лучам, Тао думает о том, что в такую погоду можно позволить себе не сидеть в четырех стенах, а почитать на улице. Взяв у библиотекаря несколько книг, Хуан возвращается на улицу. Сегодня не так многолюдно, потому что многие курсы, как например их, по субботам не учатся. Тао пристраивается на скамье в тени деревьев недалеко от стадиона, недалеко от того места, где всего пару дней назад его нашел Крис. Прислонившись спиной к теплому стволу, брюнет раскрывает книгу и погружается в чтение.

* * *

Ву привычно обходит противников и в итоговом рывке забрасывает мяч в корзину.

По залу разносится звук свистка.

Смахнув напульсником со лба пот, Крис, как и остальные игроки, направляется к тренеру, попутно восстанавливая сбитое дыхание. Высокий широкоплечий подкаченный мужчина с небольшой щетиной, одетый в спортивные штаны и футболку, довольным взглядом оглядывает команду.

— Не плохо. Думаю, с первой игрой вы справитесь, хотя еще есть пара недочетов, но мы над ними поработаем. На сегодня свободны. Завтра жду вас в зале в девять!

— Но, тренер, у нас это единственный выходной!

Один из парней, стоящий возле тренера недовольно нахмурился, его друг, находящийся рядом, подхватил его речь.

— Действительно, господин Чхве, нам ведь еще нужно готовиться к экзаменам.

— Хотите сказать, что не хотите добраться до финала в турнире между университетами страны? Это в ваших же интересах, если вы хотите серьезно заниматься баскетболом. Используйте любой шанс заявить о себе, чтобы иметь возможность получить приглашение в профессиональные команды. Только серьезно относясь к делу, можно добиться хороших результатов!

— Тренер прав, ребята! — Ифань согласно кивнул, — Нам стоит постараться.

Энтузиазма его слова парням не добавили, но они все-таки решили согласиться с Крисом, который по-своему был для них авторитетом. Видя, что ребята пусть и нехотя, но готовы тренироваться, мужчина довольно улыбнулся. За свой многолетний опыт он быстро мог понять настрой команды. Ему было хорошо видно, что, несмотря на отсутствие инициативы, когда придет время, и они выйдут на площадку в следующий раз, они будут готовы выложиться по полной программе.

— Раз с этим разобрались, можете идти в раздевалку! — Чхве махнул головой в сторону выхода из зала, куда все поплелись под его внимательным взглядом, изредка переговариваясь между собой.

Двигаясь одним из последних, Крис думал о том, чем занимается Тао. Он очень внимательно прислушивался к эмоциям брюнета, пытаясь представить, чем он может быть занят. Судя по состоянию Хуана, у него было хорошее настроение — спокойное и радостное. Ифань и сам расслабился от этой теплоты, переходящей к нему на расстоянии, и, погруженный в собственные мысли и эмоции, мягко улыбнулся. Поскольку команда успела зайти в раздевалку и начать переодеваться, Чанель, на которого в этот момент был устремлен взгляд Криса, настороженно произнес:

— Чему ты так улыбаешься, глядя на меня? Выглядит немного жутко, знаешь ли.

Блондин хмыкнул, стягивая майку.

— Просто хорошее настроение.

Усмехнувшись, Чанель следом за другом принялся раздеваться.

— Неужели. А может быть, ты просто думаешь про… — дождавшись, когда Ву обернется к нему, ожидая продолжения, Пак с довольным видом закончил, — Тао?

Застыв с полотенцем в руках, Крис нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, вы ведь встречаетесь.

Ифань растерянно распахнул глаза.

— С чего ты взял? Мы просто друзья!

Закрыв шкафчик, Чанель окинул блондина с головы до ног и тихо хмыкнул.

— Ок! Как скажешь! — развернувшись, парень направился в душевую.

Оторопев, Ву растерянно смотрел ему вслед.

— Эй, Крис, ты идешь? — один из игроков их команды выжидающе обратился к блондину, так как он перегородил ему дорогу.

— Да, конечно, — спохватившись, Ифань поспешил за Паком, занимая соседний с другом душ. Ему хотелось бы продолжить их разговор, но блондин предпочел молчать. Все же беседовать на такие темы в месте, где их легко могут услышать другие из-за высокой звукопроводимости, определенно было плохой идеей. Потому, Ву поспешил вымыться и, вернувшись в раздевалку, одеться, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Чанель также закончит со сборами. Выйдя из душа, Пак, как ни в чем не бывало насвистывал под нос какую-то мелодию. До тех пор пока он не оделся, и они с Крисом не вышли из раздевалки, Ифань буравил друга угрюмым взглядом, который Чанель предпочитал старательно игнорировать. Отойдя на достаточное расстояние, чтобы их не услышали остальные члены команды, также собиравшиеся домой, Ву не сдержал вопроса:

— Что заставило тебя думать, что мы с Тао встречаемся?

Пак задумчиво потер подбородок и широко улыбнулся.

— Интуиция?

— Не смешно, Ёль.

— Прости, просто ты слишком остро на это реагируешь. Но если серьезно, то я бы сказал, что ты в нем как-то слишком заинтересован. Не так, как в простых друзьях. Да и он как бы тянется к тебе.

— Это просто твоя неуемная фантазия. Тао тоже бывший баскетболист и из-за того, что с ним случилось в прошлом, он не может играть. К тому же из-за этого он отдалился от людей, поэтому мне и хочется его поддержать.

— Я могу понять твое стремление, но твоя забота чрезмерна. Он ведь не инвалид, по нему не скажешь, что он так уж недоволен своей жизнью. Простой дружбы было бы достаточно, но вы, по-моему, видитесь чаще, чем я с Бекхеном и Сехун с Луханом.

— Тебе кажется. Мы учимся в одной группе и поэтому проводим вместе время в университете, а за его пределами мы видимся не так часто. Если же такое и бывает, то чаще всего только из-за проекта.

— Хочешь сказать, когда вы его закончите, ты сможешь спокойно видеться с ним реже?

— Я, правда, не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Разумеется, мы будем видеться реже.

Чанель снисходительно взглянул на друга, но промолчал. В этот момент они вышли из здания университета с задней стороны, так как так было ближе идти из спортзала. Пройдя мимо внешней лестницы, парни двинулись вдоль стадиона. Заметив что-то в стороне, Пак подавил тихий смешок и хлопнул Криса по плечу.

— Ладно, мне пора к Бекхену. Он обещал помочь мне с математикой.

Махнув напоследок рукой, Чанель быстрым шагом двинулся вперед, оставляя позади полного недоумения Ифаня. Проходя мимо одной из скамеек, скрытой деревом, Пак приветственно кивнул:

— Привет, Тао! И пока!

Только теперь Крис заметил выглядывающую из-за дерева голову Хуана, оторвавшегося при приветствии от книги, что держал в руках. Брюнет даже не успел ответить Чанелю, как тот перешел на легкий бег, удаляясь. Проводив его взглядом, Тао не сразу заметил, как к нему приблизился Ифань.

— Не обращай внимания, — Хуан вздрогнул, оглянувшись. Глядя на него, Крис устало улыбнулся, — Он всегда неугомонный.

— Все нормально. Похоже, тренировка выдалась действительно тяжелой.

Ненадолго отвлекшись от Ву, Тао вложил в книгу закладку и закрыл ее, пряча в сумку. Опустившись на скамейку рядом с Хуаном, Крис откинулся на спинку и, запрокинув голову, прикрыл глаза.

— Да. Шивон очень серьезно относится к баскетболу и от других требует такого же отношения.

— Вы зовете тренера по имени?

Приоткрыв глаза, Ифань обернулся к брюнету, который наблюдал за ним. Смутившись, что его внимание заметили, Хуан отвернулся, оглядываясь вокруг. Улыбнувшись такому поведению, блондин вновь прикрыл глаза. Чанель не прав, по поводу того, что они могут встречаться как пара, но Крису действительно нравилось находиться рядом с Тао. Даже если они просто вот так сидят рядом и разговаривают о всяких пустяках.

— Только между собой. Мы проводим вместе много времени на тренировках, плюс он курирует нас во время поездок на каникулах в спортивный лагерь. Поэтому мы отчасти его воспринимаем не только как преподавателя, но и как близкого человека. Он никогда не остается безучастным к нашим делам и проблемам, поэтому мы его ценим. Хотя его увлеченность баскетболом порой создает трудности. Как сейчас, когда нам нужно готовиться не только к турниру, но и к экзаменам, а он хочет устроить тренировку и завтра, в единственный выходной день.

Внезапно Крис почувствовал заинтересованность в чем-то Тао, а после внезапную радость, счастье и восторг. Открыв глаза, Ифань посмотрел на Хуана, желая узнать, на что он отвлекся от его монолога. Чуть приподняв голову, брюнет с улыбкой смотрел в сторону внешней лестницы. Проследив за его взглядом, Ву заметил на одном из верхних этажей профессора Сонг, которая с кем-то разговаривала. Правда ее собеседника не было видно из-за открытой двери, за которой он стоял. Переведя взгляд с нее на Тао, Крис вновь ощутил раздражение.

— Кажется тебе неинтересно. Извини, я увлекся.

Посмотрев, наконец, на Ифаня, Хуан отрицательно качнул головой.

— Я слушаю, Фань-гэгэ. Ты говорил, что у вас завтра тренировка. Тогда… отменим встречу?

— Встречу?

Блондин выпрямился, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит брюнет. Видя, что Ву забыл об их договоренности, он слегка приуныл, но взяв себя в руки, постарался улыбнуться.

— Все нормально. Это было не так важно. Ты сейчас и так сильно загружен, поэтому не страшно, что ты забыл.

Задумавшись, что за встреча, Крис вспомнил начало недели и свой разговор с Сехуном и последующую беседу с Тао.

— Черт! Прости, Тао. Мы ведь хотели сходить в кино и парк аттракционов.

— Все нормально. Сходим в другой раз.

— Тренировка в первой половине дня, так что после обеда я буду свободен. Возможно, мы не успеем побывать везде, но посетить какое-то одно место вполне получится. Куда ты хочешь?

— Но ты и так устаешь, Фань! Я не хочу, чтобы ты перенапрягался.

— Тем более, мне тоже не помешает развеяться. Так куда пойдем?

Хуан все еще сомневался, поэтому Ву, улыбнувшись, произнес:

— Тогда давай сходим в кино. Встретимся завтра в два, согласен?

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. Ладно, пойду заниматься, чтобы освободить на завтра побольше времени. Стоит закончить работу по экономике.

— Если хочешь, я могу помочь и объяснить, если тебе что-то не понятно.

Блондин хотел отказаться, но подумав, что тогда брюнет вновь может пойти к профессору Сонг, поспешил согласно кивнуть.

— Буду благодарен. Тебе никуда не нужно, а то вдруг у тебя есть какие-то планы?

Тао усмехается, медленно поднимаясь.

— Я совершенно свободен. Разве может такой скучный человек как я заниматься чем-то интересным?

— Не говори так. Ты себя недооцениваешь. Но раз ты не против, тогда пойдем ко мне. Ты ведь еще не был у меня в гостях.

Крис рывком встает со скамейки. Тао еще раз бросает внимательный взгляд в сторону лестницы и мягко с нежностью улыбается, после чего вместе с Ифанем идет к выходу с территории университета. Поджав губы, Ву старается подавить неуместное недовольство и внезапно решает озвучить посетившую голову шальную мысль.

— Тао, а ты влюблен в кого-нибудь?

От неожиданности Хуан запинается, не без усилия сохраняя равновесие, и испугано смотрит на блондина, который удивлен и одновременно расстроен возникшей внутри брюнета панике и волнению. Даже без ответа Крису понятно, что ответ положительный.

— Не паникуй так, я просто спросил. Но, похоже, кто-то все-таки есть.

— Это имеет какое-то значение?

Тао выглядит подавленным и встревоженным, и Крис чувствует свою вину, ведь совсем недавно они спокойно разговаривали, а он все испортил. Стараясь придумать, как сменить тему, блондин, подбирая слова, начинает говорить:

— Нет, прости. Просто я подумал, что… если это кто-то из нашего университета, я могу помочь тебе познакомиться. Я знаю многих девушек не только с нашего, но и с параллельных курсов.

Хуан отворачивается, продолжая идти вперед, Ву теряется, ведь Тао на что-то обижается и расстраивается. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и над темной макушкой начнут собираться грозовые тучи.

Крис бредет рядом с Хуаном, ругая себя за то, что так необдуманно заговорил о чувствах и отношениях. Для Тао это ведь еще одна больная тема, потому что по предположению Сехуна конфликт с командой произошел у брюнета именно из-за его влюбленности. Ифань расстроенно вздыхает. Он совсем не хотел портить другу настроение.

— Извини, мне не следовало спрашивать. Я сожалею, что расстроил тебя, Тао.

Хуан оборачивается, глядя на грустное лицо Ву и, тяжело вздыхает, пряча руки в карманы джинс. Как и Крис, Тао не хотел огорчать блондина.

— Мне действительно нравится один человек. Но… — Тао сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком, — мне никогда не увидеть взаимности. У нас просто… дружеские отношения. Этому человеку даже представить себе сложно меня своей парой.

Брюнет опускает голову, потому что на глазах выступают слезы. Чувствуя страдания и переживания Тао, как свои собственные, Крис останавливается и, не раздумывая, притягивает парня к себе, обнимая. Осторожно поглаживая вздрагивающие плечи, Ифань ворчит:

— Тогда постарайся забыть ее! Она просто не знает, какой ты замечательный. Серьезно, если бы она узнала тебя лучше, то точно бы влюбилась. Ты умный, добрый, красивый. Даже я, хоть парень, признаю это. Ты удивительный, Тао. И ты сможешь найти кого-нибудь получше, чем какая-то напыщенная девчонка. Уверен, что ты встретишь ту, что оценит тебя по достоинству и полюбит! Я уверен в этом!

Слушая возмущенную речь Криса, который говорит это с таким горячим убеждением, Хуан успокаивается и невольно улыбается, хотя из-за противоречивых чувств ему все еще хочется плакать. Знал бы Ифань, что та напыщенная девчонка, что так его возмутила он сам, наверняка заговорил бы совсем по-другому.

— Спасибо. Мне уже лучше, Крис. Правда.

Ву разжимает объятия, отстраняясь.

— Давай я познакомлю тебя со своими знакомым девушками. Среди них много хороших и интересных, вдруг какая-нибудь понравиться, и ты забудешь свою прежнюю неудачную любовь.

— Не стоит. Он…а — Тао осекается, торопливо добавляя окончание, — не такая плохая, как ты думаешь. Просто как говорится, насильно мил не будешь. Я справлюсь.

— Но я, правда, могу…

— Я знаю. Но даже если мы не можем быть вместе, меня устраивает эта односторонняя любовь. Потому что она настоящая. Я очень сильно люблю её.

Крис хочет еще что-то сказать, но Хуан, краснея, опускает взгляд на асфальт и перебивает его.

— Пожалуйста, давай не будем больше об этом. До твоего дома далеко?

Ифань вздыхает, понимая, что тема закрыта и продолжает разговор в другом направлении.

— Нет, доедем на автобусе минут за двадцать.

Тао кивает, и дальше они идут в полном молчании.


	14. Chapter 14

Вечером Тао валяется на кровати у себя дома, подложив руки под голову, и рассматривает потолок, вспоминая минувший день.

В отличие от него Крис живет в двухэтажном доме, не самом большом, но достаточно просторном и комфортабельном. И пусть Хуан смог увидеть только холл, видимую из него гостиную, лестницу на второй этаж, небольшой коридор и комнату Ифаня, он мог заметить сочетание роскоши и уюта — дорогие вещи комфортно соседствуют с семейными фотографиями, работами ручной вышивки и вязки, странными рисованными каракулями в рамке, сбоку от которых приписано: «Фань, 5 лет». Далее было еще несколько рисунков последующих годов, которые мало чем отличались от первого варианта. Все вместе лучше всяких слов говорит о достатке семьи Ву и о близких отношениях между ее членами. Правда, как подмечает Крис, в настоящее время его отец находится по работе в Японии, а мать отправилась его проведать и поддержать.

Тао вздыхает и переворачивается на живот. На самом деле после разговора возле университета парни мало говорили на темы сторонние от учебы. Всю дорогу до дома Ифаня они молчали, каждый думая о своем. Хуан размышлял о том, что заставило блондина заинтересоваться его личной жизнью, а о чем думал сам Ву, брюнет не знал и побоялся спрашивать, потому что, судя по эмоциям Криса, блондин был озадачен и расстроен. Возможно, тем разговором он хотел еще сильнее сблизиться, но Тао не был готов признаться ему в своих чувствах, хотя Ифаню его отказ, вероятно, показался грубым. Так это или нет, брюнет не мог точно ответить, а домысливать не имело смысла.

Брюнет еще долго ворочается на постели снедаемый беспокойством. Он вспоминает свое прошлое и пытается понять, чего он так боится. Ведь никто из его современного окружения не похож на людей из его прошлого. Скорее наоборот, все стараются ему помочь и поддержать. Но, даже понимая это, он боится повторения истории, ему совсем не хочется вновь каждый день ходить на беседы к психологу. И дело не в том, что ему неприятно общение с Викторией, а в том, что он не хочет заставлять ее снова о себе переживать и беспокоиться. Вспоминая о девушке, Хуан расплывается в довольной улыбке. Сегодня он заметил, как Виктория на внешней лестнице университета разговаривала с Чжоу Ми. И хотя он видел их издалека, он не мог не заметить, как Сонг поправляет в разговоре свои волосы и периодически кокетливо стреляет глазами на его брата, хотя вероятно Мими не сильно ушел в своем поведении от нее, раз она все-таки решила с ним пофлиртовать. К сожалению, после того как Тао их заметил, Чжоу открыл дверь в коридор, и его из-за нее было нормально не разглядеть. В любом случае, парень искренне радовался за эту пару, потому что знал, как давно они друг другу нравятся, при этом умудряясь усердно тупить в своих отношениях.

Хуан еще пару минут ворочается на кровати, думая то о Виктории и Чжоу Ми, то о своем разговоре с Крисом, то об их предстоящей встрече. Несмотря на обширную мозговую деятельность, Тао сам не замечает, как засыпает. Все-таки усталость Ву сказывается и на нем. Пусть они оба и стараются не обращать внимания на ощущение чужих эмоций, прикосновений, действий, чувств, но это все равно оказывает на них влияние, оставляя собственный отпечаток. Ребята и сами не задумываются о том, что постепенно просто подстраиваются друг под друга. Стараются быть аккуратней, чтобы не получать лишних травм. Если кто-то грустит, второй старается его поддержать.

Тао было нелегко, когда впервые после объединения их эмоций Крис отправился на тренировку. Хуан чувствовал себя так, словно сам, спустя столько времени, вышел на поле и полностью отдался игре. Это чувство азарта, эйфории, упорства, воодушевления и любви к игре были ему безумно знакомы. Но в отличие от Ифаня, наслаждавшегося этим, Тао чувствовал боль и горечь. Он старался абстрагироваться от этих ощущений, потому что понимал, что от его переживаний Крису будет сложнее играть. Тогда он оказался прав, потому что тренер отругал Ву за рассеянность во время игры. Блондин не обвинял в этом своего друга, но брюнет не мог не почувствовать, как Ифань был расстроен. Теперь во время игр Криса Хуан старался занимать себя какими-нибудь делами или мыслями, чтобы не концентрироваться на чужих эмоциях.

Ифаню в отличие от него было проще, так как Тао вел размеренный и спокойный образ жизни. Хотя его до сих пор немного тревожило и ставило в тупик периодически появляющиеся волнение и беспокойство Хуана во время их встреч. Ву списывал все на прошлую травму и поэтому мало задумывался о том, что на деле у этого могут быть и иные причины.

* * *

В то время как Крис проводит время на тренировке, Тао сидит за компьютером, монтируя ролик для их проекта. Он старается сохранять спокойствие и не думать о предстоящей встрече, которую ему до безумия хочется назвать «свиданием». Хуан запрещает себе думать о возможных отношениях с Ифанем, но сердце упрямо на что-то надеется.

Когда на мобильном звенит будильник, служащий напоминаем о том, что стоит начать собираться, Тао начинает нервничать, пусть и старается не подавать виду, как сильно его волнует предстоящая встреча.

Быстро переодевшись в приготовленную заранее одежду: белую футболку с темным принтом, черные джинсы, темно-синюю джинсовую куртку и серые найковские кеды — брюнет поспешил из дома.

К кинотеатру он пришел раньше назначенного времени, так как невольно ускорялся на протяжении всего пути от дома, желая поскорее встретиться с Ифанем. В итоге ему пришлось ждать около получаса, топчась недалеко от входа в кинотеатр, испытывая легкую неловкость из-за бросаемых прохожими на него взглядов.

— Тао! Привет!

Вскинув голову, Хуан расплылся в широкой улыбке. Крис быстрым шагом направлялся к нему.

— Привет!

— Долго ждешь?

— Нет. Я недавно пришел.

Ву недоверчиво посмотрел на смутившегося парня, но воздержался от комментариев, кивнув в сторону входа.

— Идем?

Получив в ответ широкую счастливую улыбку, Ифань улыбнулся в ответ и направился в кинотеатр. Тао поспешил следом за ним.

Купив напитки, попкорн и определившись с фильмом, парни прошли в зал, занимая центральные места. Кроме них в зале было всего пара человек, а потому казалось, что в их распоряжении весь кинозал.

На следующие два с половиной часа ребята погрузились в мир фантастики и космических приключений. Жуя попкорн, шепотом перебрасываясь комментариями, Крис и Тао тихо смеялись над шутками друг друга, словно находясь в своем собственном мире. Хуан в очередной раз думал о том, насколько ему хорошо и комфортно рядом с Ифанем, к тому же ему было приятно, что и у блондина он вызывает только положительные приятные эмоции.

* * *

Крис упивался каждым мгновением, проведенным в компании с Тао. С ним было легко и весело, как ни с кем другим. К тому же эта дружеская прогулка напоминала ему подростковые времена — веселые и беззаботные.

Едва вспыхнул свет по окончании фильма, ребята поспешили из зала, решив зайти куда-нибудь перекусить. Отойдя недалеко от кинотеатра, Тао увидел кафе-кондитерскую, тут же обернувшись к Ифаню и просяще заглянув ему в глаза. Сопротивляться под натиском такого взгляда было просто невозможно, поэтому перекусывать пришлось пирожными и мороженым, впрочем, видя довольную улыбку Хуана и ощущая его радость, Ву и сам чувствовал удовлетворение. Поскольку время было еще не позднее, парни зашли в ближайший торговый центр, пройдясь по бутикам примеряя различные шляпы и очки или рассматривая какие-нибудь интересные вещи. Увидев на одном из этажей игровые автоматы, Крис повел Тао состязаться в гонках и различных сражениях. Вдоволь оторвавшись в играх и немного подустав от шума торгового центра, ребята отправились на прогулку по городу, бредя по улицам и разговаривая на всевозможные темы.

Разразившийся мелодией телефон Тао прервал речь Криса прямо посреди предложения. Извинившись, Хуан вытащил из кармана гаджет и удивленно уставился на экран. Еще раз извинившись, парень отошел в сторону, принимая звонок.

Сложив руки на груди, Ифань отвернулся в противоположную сторону, однако невольно внимательно прислушивался к разговору Тао и его эмоциям. Ву немного задело, что кто-то прервал их разговор, и теперь он пытался понять, у кого и что такого срочного могло произойти, если Хуан так удивился и обрадовался одновременно.

— Привет, Вик! Что-то случилось?

На обратном конце что-то протараторили, и Крис почувствовал, как Тао слегка напрягся и заволновался.

— Ну, — обернувшись, Ифань встретился с растерянным взглядом Хуана, который брюнет тут же отвел в сторону, — не то чтобы очень. Но я сейчас не дома, если что. Но что произошло?

В следующий момент, выслушав ответ, Тао, обрадовавшись, удивленно переспросил:

— Свидание?

Ву, нахмурившись, наблюдал за брюнетом, который стараясь сохранять сдержанное выражение лица и просто улыбаться, внутренне, похоже, готов был сорваться с места и начать бегать восторженно крича.

Девушка на другом конце что-то вновь заговорила, заставляя Тао сосредоточиться.

— Эм… конечно. Я приеду.

Получив очередной ответ, Хуан радостно засмеялся.

— Взаимно. Скоро буду.

Отсоединившись, Тао обернулся к Крису, виновато заглядывая в глаза.

— Прости. Мне пора. Увидимся завтра.

Стараясь сдерживать внутреннее раздражение, Ифань, кивнув, выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Хорошо. Пока.

Развернувшись, брюнет поспешил к автобусной остановке. Поглощенный своими мыслями и радостью, он не обратил внимания на недовольство блондина.

Проводив Тао взглядом, Ву нахмурился, продолжив идти вперед. Ему не нравилось, что кто-то посмел отвлечь Хуана от общения с ним, однако задумавшись по какой причине его это задело, Крис остановился в растерянности. Создавалось впечатление, будто он ревнует Тао, однако они ведь просто друзья, и ни о какой ревности речи быть не могло. К тому же Ифань все сильнее начинал убеждаться в том, что та девушка, которая нравится брюнету и воспринимает его как друга — это профессор Сонг. Хотя, если она решила пригласить его на свидание, то вероятнее всего скоро статус их отношений изменится. Особенно с учетом того, как Тао воодушевился ее предложением.

Крису стоило бы порадоваться за то, что у Хуана теперь будет девушка, но сделать это у него не получалось. Внутри все клокотало от недовольства. Однако признаться себе, что он действительно испытывает к Тао симпатию и потому ревнует к окружающим, Ву смелости так и не хватило. Поэтому свое раздражение он сослал на переживание о том, что Тао снова могут причинить боль.


	15. Chapter 15

Ву, понурив голову, стоял напротив Шивона, пытавшегося заглянуть ему в лицо.

— Ифань, откуда в тебе столько агрессии? За такую грубую игру ты легко можешь получить фол. Пойми меня правильно, я не хочу, чтобы на матче тебя удалили с площадки. Ты капитан команды и один из сильнейших игроков.

— Простите, тренер Чхве. Такого больше не повторится.

— Я надеюсь на это. Но если у тебя какие-то трудности, ты знаешь, я всегда готов тебя выслушать.

— Все в порядке.

Вздохнув, Шивон оборачивается к полю, где остальные игроки продолжают отрабатывать ведение мяча и пасы.

— Десять минут на перерыв, ребята. Соберитесь! После продолжим, — вновь посмотрев на Криса, Чхве добавил, — А ты постарайся взять себя в руки.

Развернувшись, тренер отошел в сторону, беря со скамьи планшет и сверяясь по нему с планом тренировки.

Пройдя к своим вещам, Ифань взял бутылку с водой и, открутив, сделал пару глотков.

— Стоп! Не закрывай! — Чанель, подлетев к Ифаню, протянул руку за бутылкой, — Дай мне тоже!

— У тебя что, нет своей? — вздохнув, Ву все-таки передал воду другу.

— Есть, но за ней надо наклониться, а потом еще придется её открывать.

— М-да, тяжелый случай. Радуйся, что у тебя есть такой сердобольный друг как я.

Оторвавшись от бутылки, Пак шутливо поклонился.

— Благодарю тебя, о, Мистер Галактика!

Крис усмехнулся, опускаясь на скамью.

— Хватит паясничать.

— Хорошо, больше не буду.

— Так-то лучше.

Сев возле друга, Чанель выжидающе уставился на него. Бросив на Пака недоуменный взгляд, Ву спросил:

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Ничего. Чонде тебе уже говорил, что вероятно в среду придет на нашу игру?

— Нет. Я не в курсе. А что, он уже не болеет за команду их университета?

— У них игра в другой день, поэтому сначала он придет поддержать нас. Правда на деле он хочет познакомить нас со своим парнем. Они придут вместе.

— Минсок, верно? Он писал мне что-то про него и полеты на параплане.

— О! А вот об этом я уже не слышал.

— Честно говоря, не в обиду вам, но мне уже кажется, что все вокруг геи. Я начинаю думать, что я последний нормальный парень в нашем университете.

— Значит, Тао тоже нравятся парни?

— Тао? Нет! — при упоминании брюнета, Крис помрачнел, — У него вообще появилась девушка.

— Девушка? У Тао? — Чанель ошарашено отшатнулся, широко распахнув глаза.

— Что тебя так удивляет? Они, похоже, давно знакомы.

— Ты знаешь её?

Ифань раздраженно фыркнул.

— Представь себе, ты тоже ее знаешь! Это профессор Сонг.

Сощурившись, Чанель окинул друга задумчивым взглядом.

— Ты поэтому сегодня на взводе?

— Нет! У меня просто нет настроения.

— И это кажется странным, потому что обычно ты забываешь обо всех проблемах, когда выходишь на поле. Поэтому должно было произойти что-то из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы выбить тебя из колеи.

— Не говори ерунды. У всех бывают плохие дни, и я не исключение.

— Как знаешь. Но если что, ты меня не убедил.

— Чанель! — Крис гневно вскинул на друга взгляд, но тот так и не устрашился.

— Так ребята, возвращаемся к тренировке! — отложив планшет, Шивон направился к отдыхавшей команде.

Поднимаясь со своих мест, игроки двинулись на поле.

Встав со скамьи, Ифань постарался отбросить собственные эмоции. Пусть он не согласен со словами Чанеля о том, что его настроение зависит от Хуана, но в одном он был прав, на поле стоило выходить без лишних мыслей и чувств.

* * *

Тао задумчиво крутил между пальцами ручку, размышляя о вчерашнем дне. После того как он ушел, он чувствовал, что Крис был недоволен его уходом, да и сегодня Ву явно был не в духе. Хуан предполагал, что дело в том, что он не дослушал то, что Ифань хотел ему рассказать. Возможно, это было что-то важное для блондина. Но ведь Тао не совершил ничего плохого, он просто пришел на помощь другу.

**Flashback**

Разразившийся мелодией телефон Тао прервал речь Криса прямо посреди предложения. Извинившись, Хуан вытащил из кармана гаджет и удивленно уставился на экран, где высветилось короткое «Вик». Еще раз извинившись перед Ву, Тао отошел в сторону, принимая звонок и недоумевая, что девушке могло от него потребоваться столь внезапно, но чувствуя радость от внимания с её стороны.

— Привет, Тао!

— Привет, Вик! Что-то случилось?

— Да, — девушка говорила очень быстро и взволнованно, отчего брюнет и сам слегка заволновался, — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты сейчас очень занят?

— Ну, — оглянувшись, Тао бросил растерянный взгляд в сторону Криса, встречаясь с ним взглядом, а потому сразу отводя его в сторону. Ему не хотелось покидать Ифаня, но он был многим обязан Виктории, чтобы игнорировать ее, — не то чтобы очень. Но я сейчас не дома, если что. Но что произошло?

Хуан услышал, как Виктория набрала полные легкие воздуха и на выдохе выпалила.

— Чжоу Ми пригласил меня на свидание сегодня вечером!

На секунду опешив, Хуан быстро пришел в себя, мысленно возликовав.

— Свидание? — похоже, его брат, наконец, созрел и решил взять судьбу в свои руки!

— Да. Но, честно говоря, я, кажется, немного впала в панику и… Боже! Я в полной растерянности, — брюнет внимательно слушал взволнованный голос Сонг, — Мне же надо выбрать какой-то костюм или что-то еще. Может платье? Или брюки? Знаю, это глупо. Но ты ведь лучше других знаешь вкус Ми. Можешь приехать помочь мне?

— Эм… — растерявшись, Хуан ненадолго сбился. Все-таки они уже провели с Крисом достаточно время, и наверняка Ифань не обидится, если Тао сейчас уйдет, — конечно. Я приеду.

— Ты мой спаситель! Люблю тебя! Ты просто чудо!

Не удержавшись от восторженного отклика Виктории, Хуан засмеялся.

— Взаимно. Скоро буду.

— Жду! До встречи!

Отсоединившись, Тао обернулся к Крису, виновато заглядывая в глаза.

— Прости. Мне пора. Увидимся завтра.

Хуан чувствовал, что Ифань не пылает энтузиазмом от его слов, но все же Ву кивнул и вымученно улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Пока.

Развернувшись, брюнет поспешил к автобусной остановке. Раз уж свидание Сонг и Чжоу Ми будет сегодня, вряд ли у него было достаточно времени, чтобы заставлять Викторию ждать.

**End of flashback**

Выронив ручку, Тао успел поймать ее, пока она не скатилась со стола. Его беспокоило раздраженное состояние Ифаня. Он превосходно понимал, что оно может помешать ему в игре, но пока Крис был на тренировке, а он на занятиях, Хуан не мог узнать, что происходило с Ву. Все-таки недовольство блондина не обязательно могло быть связано с его уходом накануне.

Дождавшись окончание пар, брюнет направился к спортивному залу. Сейчас Ву немного успокоился, и брюнет надеялся, что у него будет возможность поговорить с Ифанем. Пройдя в проход мимо ступенеобразных рядов сидений, Тао остановился в тени, наблюдая за парнями, разделившимися на две команды, игравшие против друг друга.

Глядя на них, Хуан словно перенесся в прошлое, когда он также носился по полю, упиваясь игрой. Прежде он старался избегать смотреть матчи и даже если попадал на них, быстро уходил, но сейчас все это его словно зачаровывало. Он чувствовал удовольствие и наслаждение игрой Крисом, видел, как он довольно улыбается, когда их команда в очередной раз забрасывает мяч в корзину противников.

В какой-то момент Ву остановился и оглянулся в сторону входа, почувствовав чужой взгляд. Пересекшись с ним взглядом, Тао вздрогнул, глубоко вдыхая и на пару мгновений задерживая дыхание.

Махнув тренеру и извинившись, Ифань поспешил к Хуану. Чувствуя неловкость, что он прервал тренировку, брюнет, замявшись, переступил с ноги на ногу. К тому же его смутило, что едва увидев его, Крис будто забыл обо всех своих тревогах.

— Привет! Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

— Привет. Извини, что отвлек.

— Не бери в голову. Ты что-то хотел?

— Наверное, это стоило сделать позднее. Но, извини, что вчера я так внезапно и быстро ушел.

— Все нормально. А у тебя все в порядке?

— Да. Все хорошо.

Немного посомневавшись, Ву спросил:

— Ну, и как прошло вчерашнее свидание? — в первый момент подумав об их встрече, Тао смутился, не зная что ответить, меж тем Крис продолжил, стараясь сдерживать вновь просыпавшееся раздражение, — Профессор Сонг довольна?

Преодолев первое удивление, Хуан улыбнулся.

— Честно говоря, не знаю. Но я надеюсь, что да.

— Вот как, — блондин поджал губы, — Ладно. Мне пора идти. И думаю сегодня, я не смогу к тебе зайти. Поработаешь над проектом сам?

Брюнет непонимающе наблюдал за изменившимся в лице Ифанем. Он не понимал, что в его словах могло так расстроить Криса, а потому рассеяно ответил:

— Хорошо. …Прости.

Не ответив, Ву развернулся, направившись обратно на поле.

Опустив взгляд, Тао пошел прочь. Впервые блондин вел себя так странно, и Хуана это беспокоило.

* * *

Висевшие над дверью колокольчики музыки ветров возвестили о появление в кафе нового гостя. Кенсу, стоящий за стойкой, вскинув голову, обратил внимание на визитера. На пороге стоял Ифань.

— Вау, привет, Крис! Неожиданно увидеть тебя здесь в будний день. Обычно ты заходишь только по выходным.

Сидевшие напротив До по другую сторону от стойки Лухан и Кай, услышав имя друга также обернулись приветствуя.

— И вам привет, ребята! — пройдя к стойке, Ву опустился рядом с друзьями, — Решил сделать небольшой перерыв.

— Странно, что ты сегодня без Тао.

Лухан задумчиво помешивал трубочкой бабл ти в своем стакане.

Напрягшись, Крис чуть закашлялся.

— А ты сегодня без Сехуна, это более непривычно.

— У него экзамен. Мы встретимся позднее. Но надеюсь, вы не поругались с Тао?

Отведя взгляд, Ифань тихо ответил:

— Нет.

Переглянувшись, ребята обратили все свое внимание на Ву. Было непривычно видеть обычно уверенного в себе Криса таким притихшим.

— Эм, а Тао, это твой новый друг. Чанель упоминал о нем в разговоре.

Кенсу решил первым заговорить, попробовав начать издалека, чтобы выяснить, что происходило с блондином.

Упершись локтем на стойку, Ифань подпер голову, вздыхая.

— Чанель много всего говорит и часто не по теме. Сделаешь мне кофе, Кенсу?

— Да, конечно, — развернувшись, До прошел к кофе-машине, продолжая прислушиваться к разговору друзей.

— Кстати, мы с Кенсу придем на твой матч, — Кай перебирает по столу пальцами, словно то ли играя на невидимом инструменте, то ли выполняя известные лишь ему танцевальные приемы.

— Спасибо. Чен тоже обещался прийти с кем-то из своего университета.

— А! Тот самый Минсок, — Лухан широко улыбается, — Чен мне по телефону недавно все уши о нем прожужжал.

Крис вяло улыбается, несмотря на разговор с друзьями, в голове слишком много мыслей на другую тему.

После ухода Тао он не переставал обдумывать слова Чанеля. Ифань не мог сказать, что он влюбился в Хуана, но в словах Пака была истина — ему небезразлично, что происходит с брюнетом. И чем больше он думал об этом, тем сильнее понимал, что это «небезразлично» гораздо сильнее, чем он себе признавал. Лишь приняв это, он допустил мысль, что его отношение к Тао гораздо глубже простой дружбы. Ву хотел спросить у кого-нибудь совета, потому что внезапно понял, что вряд ли сможет самостоятельно справиться с этим. Он всегда считал себя натуралом и было сложно в одно мгновение принять в себе влечение к другому парню. Да, он спокойно относился к однополым отношениям своих друзей, но почувствовав себя на их месте, оказался к этому не готовым.

Возможность советоваться с Чанелем Крис отбросил сразу. Пак был его лучшим другом, а потому Ифань знал, что прежде чем он добьется от него дельного совета, придется выслушать подколки из разряда «Ну, я же говорил!». Ву задевал тот факт, что Чан уже не единожды говорил ему о наличии у блондина чувств к брюнету. Было досадно, что получилось, будто не он сам, а кто-то другой быстрее разобрался в его чувствах.

Следующим вариантом был Лухан, но Крис отмел его из-за того, что рядом с его другом вечно был Сехун. Соответственно, излей он душу перед их парой, и О легко мог рассказать Хуану о чувствах Ву к нему. Но этого Ифань хотел менее всего. Во-первых, он сам не до конца разобрался в себе, и, во-вторых, он опасался, что Тао может испугаться, узнав, как относится Крис к нему на самом деле. Блондин не хотел потерять возникшее между ними доверие из-за подобного.

Чонде и Кай тоже не подходили для разговора, потому как из-за собственной эмоциональности и некой беспечности они вряд ли могли дать дельный совет.

Единственным оптимальным для себя вариантом Крис видел Кенсу. Но отправляясь в его кафе он надеялся что До будет один, а не в компании их друзей. Теперь же пронзаемый тремя любопытными взглядами он терял свою уверенность. Хорошо хоть посетителей сегодня не было, а то пришлось бы терпеть на себе еще и внимание посторонних людей.

— Крис! Крис! Уснул что ли? — Ву вздрагивает, поднимая взгляд от стойки на стоявшего перед ним До, — О! Наконец я тебя дозвался. Держи, твой кофе. Заодно попробуй это пирожное. Его пока нет в меню, поэтому мне надо узнать твое мнение, как оно тебе? Стоит вносить в меню или нет?

Ифань смотрит на опустившуюся перед ним чашку с кофе и тарелку с пирожным, украшенным кремом и глазурью.

— Спасибо!

Следующие несколько минут блондин тихо ест пирожное с кофе, невольно вспоминая, как накануне они ели сладости с Тао. Кай, Лухан и Кенсу разговаривают между собой об учебе, периодически бросая взгляды на унылого друга. Им безумно хочется спросить его, что случилось, но весь вид Ву говорит о том, что с лишними расспросами лезть не стоит.

Покончив с едой, Крис тяжело вздыхает, привлекая к себе внимание мгновенно замолкших ребят.

Не удержавшись, Кенсу откладывает в сторону полотенце, которым вовремя беседы протирал стаканы.

— Ифань! Что случилось? Ты сам не свой. Если мы чем-то можем тебе помочь, только скажи. Сам же знаешь, мы всегда готовы тебя поддержать!

Блондин поочередно переводит взгляд на друзей, замерших в ожидании его слов. Сомнения не отпускают его, но он не может долго держать это в себе. Он чувствует, как Тао тихо паникует из-за его поведения и явно разрывается между решением звонить Ифаню или не звонить. Решив рискнуть, Крис сжимает руки в кулаки и тихо произносит:

— Как вы поняли, что вам нравятся парни? Что вы встретили именно своего человека? Того, кто вам действительно нужен?

Ребята быстро переглядываются, понимая, в чем именно проблема их друга. Ву чувствует смущение за свои слова и ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю или обратить все в шутку и поспешить уйти, но его опережают. Вместо смешков или подколок он получает мягкую улыбку Лухана.

— Когда я встретил Сё, я подумал, что он очень красивый. Я наблюдал за ним, и мне хотелось его нарисовать. Мне казалось, что я никогда не встречал никого красивее его, но все чаще смотря на него и узнавая, я понял, что он очень добрый и заботливый. Я видел его хорошие стороны, его эмоции. И меня это зацепило. Просто однажды я понял, что не хочу только наблюдать за ним со стороны. Я хотел слышать его смех и голос не в стороне, а рядом. Конечно, у меня были сомнения по поводу того, что мы оба парни, но спросив себя, смогу ли я быть спокоен, если он будет с кем-то другим, понял, что меня это не устроит. Тогда я и подошел к нему познакомиться, попросив попозировать. Постепенно мы сблизились. Когда же я набрался храбрости и сознался ему в чувствах, он сказал, что думал, будто я не решусь этого сделать никогда. Оказалось, я нравился ему с момента поступления, и он нарочно старался чаще попадаться мне на глаза и выделяться, чтобы я его заметил.

Лу тепло улыбался собственным воспоминаниям.

Словно перехватывая его эстафету, Кенсу, сложив руки на груди, заговорил.

— Ну, мы с Каем начали встречаться в старшей школе, как ты помнишь. Хотя первоначально он мне не нравился. Он часто прогуливал занятия, и я был о нем не самого лучшего мнения.

— Просто ты был ботаником! — Кай тихо хмыкнул, — И я занимался танцами, а не просто прогуливал учебу.

Дио тихо засмеялся.

— Но тогда я этого не знал.

— И ты мне тоже, кстати, тогда не нравился. Хотя потом все изменилось.

Кенсу улыбнулся.

— Это было на школьном фестивале. Я увидел его выступление, и я был поражен. Я не думал, что кто-то может так потрясающе двигаться в танце.

— А меня сразил его голос. Они выступали с Чанелем с «Billionaire».

— Собственно после этого мы стали чаще общаться и подружились. Пока Кай однажды не поцеловал меня.

Щечки Кенсу смущенно покраснели, а Чонин расплылся в самодовольной улыбке.

— Просто он выглядел чертовски мило в тот момент, и я просто не удержался. И поскольку после этого мне не въехали по лицу, я рискнул зайти дальше и предложил встречаться.

До покраснел еще сильнее.

— Просто тебе невозможно сопротивляться, ты слишком харизматичный.

Наблюдая за тем, как Кай и Дио не могут оторваться друг от друга, Лухан, не удержавшись, ляпнул:

— Если вы захотите уединиться, я вполне могу вас здесь подменить.

Кенсу стал похожим на томат, а Кай недовольно проворчал:

— Иди уже к Сехуну. Уверен, его экзамен закончился.

— Ок. Ну, Крис, идем. Думаю, кафе закрывается. Пока, ребята! Сильно не шумите.

— Лухан! — До устремил на друга суровый взгляд, однако Лу это проигнорировал и, встав из-за стойки, направился к дверям.

— Я тоже пойду, — Ифань поднялся со своего места, — Спасибо за кофе. Пирожное тоже отличное, думаю, оно будет популярным если добавить его в меню. Увидимся!

— Хорошо. Можешь прийти поесть его вместе с Тао!

Улыбнувшись, Ву следом за Луханом вышел из кафе. Отойдя подальше, Ифань оглянулся, заметив, как Кай опускает жалюзи и меняет табличку на двери на «Закрыто».


	16. Chapter 16

Придя домой Крис принимает душ, после вытягиваясь на постели в комнате. Он размышляет над сказанным друзьями и над своими чувствами к Тао. Ву вспоминает все, что прежде испытывал брюнет, находясь рядом с ним. Его волнение и радость, смущение и восторг. Размышляя над этим, Крис думает, что он тоже нравится Тао, ведь рядом с другими у него не было таких эмоций. Но видно эти чувства не настолько сильные, чтобы Хуан отказался от отношений с Сонг. Блондин корит себя, что так поздно разобрался в себе. Если бы он понял это хотя бы днем ранее и признался брюнету, Тао мог ответить ему.

Ифань закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на эмоциях Хуана и думая, чем он может заниматься в этот момент. Весь вечер прислушиваясь к чувствам Тао, Ву не замечает, как погружается в сон.

Ему снится улыбающийся и смеющийся Тао, кружащийся вокруг него. Крис притягивает его к себе и обнимает. Ему нравится чувствовать брюнета так близко, прикасаться к его коже, пропускать сквозь пальцы волосы и смотреть в кошачьи глаза, смотрящие на него с нежностью и лаской, в которой хочется безраздельно раствориться.

На грани сна и яви Ифань сознает лишь одну вещь — он любит Тао.

* * *

Все утро Ву ходит словно пришибленный.

На тренировке Шивон вновь выговаривает ему за рассеянность, удивляясь, что с ним происходит, раз он второй день подряд летает непонятно где. Крис старается взять себя в руки, потому что игра будет уже завтра и ему нельзя расслабляться. В итоге ему все-таки удается показать себя с хорошей стороны и убедить тренера, что он в форме. Единственный, кого не удается обмануть это Чанель. Однако Пак вопреки ожиданиям Ву не язвит и не подкалывает, он лишь позволяет себе тихо, чтобы не услышали остальные члены команды, пока они переодеваются в раздевалке, произнести:

— Тебе стоит поговорить с ним, чтобы не мучиться. Так будет проще. Просто признайся.

Ифань взлохмачивает волосы.

— А ты уже признался Беку?

— Да. Мы официально вместе.

Крису становится тоскливо, теперь он чувствует себя белой вороной среди друзей. У всех есть отношения, и только он никому не нужен.

— У него есть Сонг. Я уже говорил это.

Чанель тяжело вздыхает.

— Просто попытайся. За это он тебя не убьет.

Ифань закрывает собственный шкафчик.

— Ладно. Я подумаю над этим.

Пак воздевает взгляд к потолку, но с советами больше не лезет. Пусть окружающие считают его дурашливым и несерьезным, но именно он лучше других подмечает детали. Для Чанеля с самого начала было очевидно, что Тао заинтересовал Криса, а понаблюдав впоследствии за их отношениями, понял, что и Тао нравится Крис. Но, похоже, кроме него это никто не заметил. Пак искренне недоумевает, причем здесь вообще Сонг, если влечение Ву и Хуана друг к другу столь очевидно и не вызывает сомнений. Правда, зная своего друга, Чанель понимает, переубедить Ифаня будет непросто. Однако он уверен, что выяснение правды лишь вопрос времени.

Направляясь к выходу из университета, Пак решает отвлечь Криса, обсуждая с ним предстоящую игру, но удается ему это лишь до того момента, как они выходят на университетский двор. Занятия только закончились, и вокруг снует достаточно много студентов, но Ифаню хватает одного скользящего вокруг взгляда, чтобы приметить сидящую на скамье знакомую фигуру. Запрокинув голову назад и прикрыв глаза, Тао нежится под теплыми лучами солнца. Проследив за взглядом друга, Чанель ободряюще хлопает его по плечу.

— Удачи. А меня ждет Бекхен! Так что пока!

— Пока!

Ифань слушает Пака вполуха, потому что Хуан выглядит слишком нежным с такой легкой полуулыбкой. Ву улыбается, подходя ближе к парню. Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Тао открывает глаза и внутри у Криса что-то екает. Брюнет непонимающе склоняет голову на бок, а блондин, тихо выдыхая, садится возле него.

— Привет. Все уже идут домой, а ты принимаешь солнечные ванны?

— Привет. Нет, я должен зайти к профессору Янгу сдать доклад, но он освободится только через полчаса.

— Доклад? — Ифань непонимающе хмурится, — Я что-то снова упустил? Разве у нас не только зачет на следующей неделе?

— Ну, у меня он идет автоматом. Поэтому я ограничиваюсь только докладом, — Хуан довольно улыбается.

Хмыкнув, Ифань отводит взгляд в сторону. С минуту они сидят в тишине, пока Крис не решает заговорить вновь.

— Ты придешь завтра? На мою игру?

Ву с надеждой смотрит на Хуана, он понимает, что Тао все еще тяжело наблюдать, как кто-то играет в баскетбол, но сейчас ему безумно хочется, чтобы он пришел поболеть за него.

Брюнет теряется, ему непривычны перемены в Ифане. Внезапная обида и злость, перешедшая в непонятную тоску. Его и без того сводят с ума свои чувства, поэтому добавленные болезненные эмоции блондина не добавляют ему спокойствия.

— Хорошо. Я приду.

Ву улыбается, а Тао чувствует, как по его коже проходит волна мурашек, потому что Крис решил позволить себе вольность, и осторожно положив свою руку на его, слегка сжал ладонь. Ифань незаметно выдыхает, когда понимает, что его касание не вызывает у брюнета отторжения, а наоборот заставляет испытывать волнение.

— О! Смотри какой милый плащ у профессора Сонг!

Услышав голос проходящих мимо студенток, Ву хмурится и убирает руку. Повернув голову в сторону входа в университет, блондин застывает. Профессор психологии стоит на ступенях в легком бежевом пальто, поглядывая на наручные часы. Вскинув голову, девушка смотрит на вход, из которого словно под действием ее взгляда быстрым шагом выходит профессор Чжоу. Пройдя к Виктории, он смущенно улыбается, оправдываясь и махая рукой в сторону университета. Сонг смеется и что-то ответив, делает шаг к Ми, с довольной улыбкой подхватывая его под руку. Продолжая разговаривать под любопытные взгляды студентов, пара направляется к выходу с территории университета.

Ифань недоуменно смотрит на флиртующую и кокетничающую парочку, и теряется из-за появившейся у Тао радости. Обернувшись к улыбающемуся Хуану, Крис растерян.

— Но… разве вы не встречаетесь?

Брюнет смотрит на блондина, всем своим видом выражая непонимание.

— Кто?

— Ты и профессор Сонг.

— Мы? Встречаемся?!

— Да. Вы же ходили в воскресенье на свидание.

Тао несколько мгновений растерянно хлопает ресницами, после начиная заливисто смеяться.

— Боже, ты все неправильно понял! Вик встречается с Ми, они давно нравились друг другу, но только теперь решили начать отношения. Он позвал ее на свидание, и она попросила помочь ей подобрать костюм для встречи, так как хотела произвести на Мими хорошее впечатление. Хотя он был бы рад видеть ее даже в спортивном костюме. А я просто не мог ей отказать, ведь я стольким обязан им обоим.

— Значит та девушка, в которую ты влюблен не профессор Сонг? — Крис чувствует облегчение, будто у него гора с плеч упала.

— Нет, — Хуан вновь слегка напрягается, но все же улыбается, — Я, конечно, люблю ее, но несколько иначе. Для меня Виктория как старшая сестра.

— Понятно, — Ву старается сдерживаться, но губы все равно расплываются в предательской довольной улыбке.

Смущаясь, Тао достает телефон, сверяя время.

— Ладно, мне нужно к профессору Янгу.

— Я могу тебя подождать?

Брюнет в очередной раз теряется от выжидающего тона Криса.

— Не знаю. Я могу задержаться, поэтому не уверен, что смогу быстро освободиться. Просто тебе, вероятно, стоит подготовиться и отдохнуть перед завтрашним матчем.

Чувствуя легкое разочарование, Ифань смиренно кивает.

— Понятно. Тогда увидимся завтра на игре?

— Да. Обещаю, я обязательно приду.

— Я буду ждать.

— Пока, Крис.

— Пока.

Тао разворачивается, быстрым шагом направляясь к университету. Сердце быстро колотится в груди, а к щекам приливает кровь. Его пугают и одновременно волнуют чувства нежности и ласки, испытываемые Ву, когда он с такой заботой смотрит на него. Тао страшно, потому что сильнее всего он боится поверить во взаимность своих чувств и ошибиться. Поэтому он торопится уйти подальше от блондина, чтобы справиться с собственным волнением и взять себя в руки.

Когда брюнет скрывается из виду за массивной дверью, Ифань откидывается на спинку скамьи, закрывая лицо ладонями и тихо смеясь.

— Они не встречаются. Не встречаются! Слава Богу!

* * *

Держа Тао под локоть, Бекхен едва ли не вприпрыжку бежал по коридорам стадиона, где должна была быть игра. Следом за ними, едва поспевая, спешили Сехун и Лухан. Взобравшись на балкон, Бён довольно плюхнулся на ближайшее к краю место. Рухнув следом, Хуан постарался перевести дыхание.

— И зачем нужно было так бежать?

Бек самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Зато теперь у нас лучшие места, только посмотри — вся площадка перед нами, как на ладони! Здорово, правда?!

— Правда-правда, — Лухан устало опустился на сиденье около Тао, — Теперь я начинаю понимать, что именно привлекло в тебе Чанеля.

— И что? — Бён вскинул голову, готовясь отпарировать колкость, если кто решит обидеть его или Пака.

— Вы одинаково неугомонные. Очень энергичные. Даже слишком.

— Лу, говоришь, как будто тебе лет сто, — Бекхен фыркнул, но тут же забыл обо всем на свете и, подавшись вперед, оперся на перила одной рукой, активно замахав второй, — Чанни! Удачи!!!

Выходящие на поле игроки обеих команд вскинули головы на вопль столь активного болельщика. Тот же, кому этот крик предназначался, расплылся в самой широкой улыбке и замахал обеими руками на манер ветряной мельницы, за что сразу получил замечание от Криса, которого едва не зашиб своими длинными конечностями. Присмирев, Пак коротко помахал одной ладошкой и двинулся к скамье для игроков.

Сидя около Бека, Тао не выражал свои эмоции столь ярко, просто подсев ближе к бордюру и смотря на их команду с мягкой улыбкой. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Ифань улыбнулся брюнету в ответ, ему было достаточно чувств Хуана, чтобы понять, насколько сильно он за них болеет, и, пожалуй, его переживания за них были гораздо сильнее, чем у Бёна.

— И где их носит?

Отведя взгляд от Ву, Тао посмотрел на Лухана, прижимавшего к уху телефон.

— Может, опаздывают? — Сехун вопрошающе смотрел на своего парня.

Услышав, что связь установлена, Лу недовольно проворчал в трубку.

— Привет! Где вас носит? …Ясно. …Да, это он, — Хань бросил взгляд в сторону Бекхена, вертевшего головой во все стороны, и тихо засмеялся, — Есть немного. Хорошо, тогда встретимся после игры.

Отключившись, Лу хмыкнул.

— Чонде со своими друзьями заняли место внизу, кажется где-то под нами. Кенсу с Каем тоже с ними. И, похоже, их очень впечатлил крик Бека.

Бён одарил Ханя серьезным взглядом, но вновь быстро отвлекся. Судья объявил начало игры, и игроки занимали свои позиции на площадке.

Заерзав на своем месте, Тао придвинулся ближе. Внутри него все бурлило от испытываемого Ифанем волнения и предвкушения. Сейчас он особенно, как никогда, чувствовал себя так, будто оказался на поле вместе с Ву.

С огласившим зал громким свистком, судья подбросил мяч в воздух.

* * *

— Да! Да!!! Они победили! Они победили, Тао!!! Победили!!! — обхватив Хуана за плечи, Бекхен прыгал, счастливо смеясь, как ненормальный.

Устало улыбаясь, брюнет похлопал его по плечу.

— Да, это было здорово.

— Ты не рад, что ли?

— Рад, просто переволновался.

Тао продолжал улыбаться, проще было придумать какую-нибудь отговорку, нежели решить объяснить Бёну, что он чувствует усталость и счастье Криса.

— Ты слишком эмоциональный. Надо быть проще!

Бекхен с пафосом небрежно смахнул с глаз челку, вызывая на лицах друзей улыбки, потому что еще совсем недавно Бек был готов сигануть с балкона на поле, потому что какой-то мудак посмел толкнуть его Чанни. К счастью его удалось вовремя удержать и прикрыть ему рот, дабы не просвещать окружающих известными парню ругательствами.

Чувствуя жажду Ву, Тао повернулся к друзьям.

— Знаете, я видел на первом этаже автомат с напитками. Думаю, ребята будут не против охладиться после игры, поэтому схожу что-нибудь взять им. Вам купить что-то?

— Мне колу! — Бек вскинул руку вверх.

— Мне бабл ти. Сё думаю тоже, — Лухан повернулся к своему парню.

Бён недоверчиво смотрел на парочку.

— Вы вообще кроме него что-нибудь пьете? Или в него что-то добавляют, что он вам так нравится?

— Попробуешь, узнаешь! — Лу хитро подмигнул.

— Тогда остальным тоже стоит что-нибудь взять, — Сехун шагнул к Хуану, — Я схожу с Тао, чтобы ему было проще все принести.

— Ладно. Тогда встретимся возле входа в раздевалку парней, ок?

— Договорились!

Согласно кивнув, Тао и Сехун направились к выходу из зала, ведущему на лестницу, спускавшуюся на первый этаж. Бекхен вместе с Луханом двинулись в противоположную сторону, где был второй выход, ведущий к раздевалкам и административным помещениям.


	17. Chapter 17

— Поздравляю, Чанни!

Бекхен, подбежав, крепко обнял Пака, вышедшего вместе с Крисом из коридора, ведущего к раздевалкам в достаточно просторное фойе недалеко от выхода из зала. Засияв улыбкой как рождественская елка, Чанель прижал Бёна к себе в крепкие объятия. Стоявшие рядом друзья засмеялись при виде такой милой сцены.

— Он не давал нам покоя с момента окончания игры. Наконец его желание увидеть Ёля исполнилось! — Лухан подошел к Ифаню, по-дружески обняв и похлопав по спине, — Поздравляю! Круто сыграли!

— Спасибо, — взгляд Ву скользил по друзьям, но того, кого он искал, найти не получилось, — а где…

Опережая Криса, Лу с улыбкой произнес:

— Они пошли с Сехуном за напитками. Скоро должны подойти.

— Так ребята, — проскользнув между друзьями, к победителям приблизился Чонде, — Поздравляю вас с победой. А теперь давайте я вас уже познакомлю с моими спутниками.

Расступившись, друзья освободили место для двух парней, прежде стоявших вместе с Ченом у стены. Первый парень с пухлыми щечками и рыжими волосами в клетчатой рубашке и джинсах, держался ближе к Чонде. Второй юноша, спортивного телосложения, стоявший немного в стороне, смущенно улыбался, показывая очаровательную ямочку на щеке.

— Знакомьтесь, это Ким Минсок и Чжан Исин.

— Можно просто Сюмин и Лей, — Мин с улыбкой оглядел новых знакомых, останавливая взгляд на Крисе и Чанеле, — Поздравляю с победой. Отлично сыграли!

Кивнув, баскетболисты поочередно поблагодарили парня.

— О! А вот и напитки!

Просияв улыбкой, Лухан прервал знакомство, глядя в другой конец коридора, где из-за угла вывернули две фигуры. Остальные, проследив за его взглядом, обернулись следом.

Хуан и О, держа в руках по несколько банок и бутылок с разными напитками, чтобы не выронить, прижимали их к груди. Разговаривая между собой, они не сразу заметили оказанное им внимание. Вскинув голову, Тао улыбнулся Ифаню, но скользнув взглядом к стоявшим рядом парням, резко остановился и переменился в лице, побледнев. Сехун, остановившись, непонимающе взглянул на друга, впрочем, остальные смотрели на брюнета также в растерянности.

Ощутив появившуюся и разраставшуюся панику у Хуана, Ву слегка нахмурился, однако гораздо сильнее его и остальных удивил недоверчивый потрясенный голос Сюмина.

— Тао?

Вздрогнув при звуке чужого голоса, брюнет попятился, разжимая руки, из-за чего банки в его руках рассыпались по полу. Развернувшись, Хуан бросился прочь.

— Тао! Стой, Тао! Подожди! — Мин сорвался с места, бросившись следом. Не отставая от него, за парнем побежал Исин.

Остальные непонимающе наблюдали за происходящим. Однако когда Сюмин, наступив на одну из банок, поскользнулся и растянулся по полу, а следом запнувшись об него, упал Чжан, парни бросились к ним.

Быстро поднявшись, Лей заметался взглядом от Мина до коридора, где скрылся Хуан и обратно. Сев на полу, Сюмин подтянул к груди ногу, растирая подвернувшуюся во время падения голень. Прикусив губу, он с отчаяньем смотрел вслед брюнету.

— Мин, что случилось? — подбежав к другу, Чонде помог ему подняться и довел до стоявшей у стены лавки.

Ифань недоверчиво смотрел на новых знакомых. Тао был напуган и, судя по нывшим ногам, продолжал куда-то нестись сломя голову, не замечая боли. Внутри него бушевал страх. Решив не ходить вокруг да около, Крис холодно спросил:

— Откуда вы знаете Тао?

Сюмин поднял на блондина полный горечи взгляд.

— Мы вместе учились в старшей школе и были в одной команде по баскетболу.

Следом за Крисом помрачнел и напрягся Сехун. Остальные продолжали с непониманием смотреть на новых знакомых и угрюмо насупившегося Ву, который после слов Мина сжал руки в кулаки, и казалось, готов был ударить его. Сейчас Ифань был зол как никогда, и ему стоило немало самообладания, чтобы не выйти из себя окончательно.

— Выходит, это вы те ублюдки, что предали его?

— Крис!

Чонде возмущенно вскинулся на друга, но его прервал подошедший к Мину Лей.

— Нет. Ты ошибаешься. Но видимо, вы в курсе произошедшего с Тао. Наша вина лишь в том, что мы не смогли вовремя помочь ему и узнали обо всем слишком поздно.

Сюмин сердито поджал губы.

— Если бы у меня была возможность, я бы еще раз разукрасил эту сволочь причинившую вред Тао, попадись он мне на глаза.

Ифань непонимающе вскинул бровь.

— Еще раз разукрасил?

— Просто должен же был хоть кто-то осадить гада, из-за которого наш друг попал в больницу и прекратил с нами общаться, перестав доверять, — Лей нахмурился.

Едва Чжан закончил говорить, в коридоре воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь гулом ламп.

Тихо выдохнув, Ифань произнес:

— Сейчас Тао лучше побыть одному, а от вас я хочу услышать полную версию того, что произошло с ним в вашей долбанной школе. Но поскольку здесь не самое лучшее место для разговоров, предлагаю перебраться в другое место.

Уже спокойней посмотрев на Минсока, блондин кивнул на его ногу.

— Идти сможешь, или стоит обратиться в медпункт?

Чуть размяв ногу, Мин поднялся.

— Справлюсь.

Кивнув, Ифань произнес:

— Тогда идемте.

Не дожидаясь остальных, Ву первым направился на выход. Сразу за ним двинулись Лей и Сюмин, возле которого топал недовольный Чонде, бросавший на Криса сердитые взгляды. Все еще прижимая к груди банки с напитками, Сехун посмотрел в сторону остальных. Переглянувшись, ребята подобрали выроненные Тао бутылки и направились за блондином. Для многих новость о том, что в прошлом Хуана были какие-то проблемы стали неожиданностью, однако оставаться безучастными им не хотелось, потому что за это время они успели привыкнуть и привязаться к брюнету, и им хотелось хоть как-то помочь ему и поддержать.

* * *

Поскольку кафе Кенсу было неподалеку, ребята решили расположиться там. Сев недалеко от стойки, так чтобы видеть друг друга, парни приготовились слушать историю Сюмина. Однако прежде, чем он начал говорить, До быстро принес из кухни несколько закусок и сделал всем напитки.

Сидя за одним столом с Минсоком, Крис разрывался между желанием узнать историю Тао и стремлением отправиться к самому Хуану, потому что он чувствовал, что брюнет, укрывшись в безопасном месте, горько плакал. Ифаню стоило не малых усилий, чтобы и самому не начать плакать.

Нетерпеливо поерзав на стуле, Ву выжидающе уставился на Мина. Оглядев окружающих внимательным взглядом, Сюмин заговорил:

— Мы познакомились с Тао на первом курсе старшей школы. Тогда он быстро обрел популярность благодаря своему доброму и веселому характеру. Поскольку команда нашей школы была достаточно популярна, было не так просто попасть в нее, многие желающие, даже те, кто попал по приглашению, оставались на скамейке запасных и не входили в основной состав. Однако речь явно была не про Тао. Он с первой тренировки выделялся среди остальных: потрясающее ведение мяча, дриблинг, мастер подач и бросков. Тренер едва не кричал от восторга, называя его талисманом удачи. У многих из-за этого возник негатив и неприязнь к Хуану, но он не обращал внимания на них. Когда мы оказались в одной команде, стало понятно, что это не только талант, но и упорные тренировки. Тао часто оставался в зале, отрабатывая те или иные элементы, стараясь доводить их до совершенства. При этом он никогда не имел привычки хвастаться своими успехами или смотреть на других свысока. В команде его уважали за упорство и целеустремленность. Мы были друзьями, хотя он хорошо ладил со всеми, но ближе всех для него был его сосед по комнате — Ён Хи.

Сюмин помрачнел, сжав руки в кулаки. Пока он прервался, Лей начал рассказывать вместо него.

— Когда Тао назначали капитаном команды, Ён стал его заместителем. Они были не разлей вода, но в какой-то момент между ними словно кошка пробежала. Хуан все также заботился о нем, старался быть вежливым, но со стороны казалось, будто он в чем-то виноват перед Хи. Ён же постоянно огрызался на Тао, оскорблял. Мы пробовали с ним поговорить, но он нас послал, сказав, что мы защищаем Тао из-за того, что плохо знаем. Потом был период затишья и все решили, что они помирились. На носу была ответственная игра, и мы расслабились. У нас начались усиленные тренировки и о прошлых ссорах все забыли. За неделю перед матчем, мы, как обычно, покинули зал. Меня и Мина задержал завуч и в общежитие мы направились только через час. Но стоило нам выйти из школы, как к нам подбежал один из первокурсников, сказав, что Тао попал под машину. Когда мы добежали до места, где это произошло, его уже забирали на скорой и… — Лей сцепил руки в замок, его слегка потряхивало, — весь асфальт был в крови и это было ужасно.

Сюмин, видя состояние друга, вновь заговорил:

— Мы стали выяснять, что произошло и нашли пару свидетелей, которые видели перед случившимся Ёна рядом с Тао и еще некоторых ребят из команды. Разумеется, мы вызвали Хи на разговор, но он посмел сказать, что Тао получил по заслугам. В итоге все закончилось дракой, после которой нас убрали из основного состава. Хотя я не жалею, потому что новым капитаном стал Ён. Уже после другие ребята из команды сказали, что Ён часто смеялся за спиной Тао и считал его никудышным капитаном и сам всегда хотел занять его место. Наверное только Ён и Тао знают из-за чего именно произошел конфликт между ними, но беда в том, что Хуан доверял ему, а Хи просто его использовал, чтобы добиться места капитана.

В зале воцарилась тишина, повисшая на несколько минут. Лицо Сехуна словно накрыла темная тень, и Лухан держа его за руку, поглаживал ладонь, стараясь успокоить. Бекхен жался к Чанелю, как будто пытаясь скрыться в его объятиях от услышанного. Остальные тоже неловко молчали, переваривая услышанное.

Общую тишину нарушил скрип отодвигаемого стула. Поднявшись из-за стола, Крис посмотрел на Мина и Лея, сосредоточенно за ним наблюдавших. Они не могли точно сказать, какие отношения связывали этого парня с Тао, но во всем его виде читалось, что они очень близки.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнеся, Ву вышел из кафе.

Никто не стал его задерживать, потому что окружающим было непривычно видеть его лицо таким бледным и страдающим. Казалось, будто Ифань испытывает боль Тао, как свою собственную. Но они даже не представляли, насколько близки были к правде их мысли.


	18. Chapter 18

Тао в очередной раз растирает по лицу слезы и ругает себя за собственную слабость. Он думал, что давно отпустил прошлое, но стоило увидеть Лея и Сюмина, и земля содрогнулась под ногами. Чжана и Кима не было среди тех, по чьей вине он потерял свою мечту, прежние стремления и приобрел проблемы со здоровьем, в особенности с ногами. Однако получив удар от тех, кому он доверял, он не смог поверить в то, что и остальные непричастны к случившемуся.

Услышав звонок в дверь, Хуан всхлипнул, накрываясь с головой одеялом. Сейчас ему менее всего хотелось видеть кого-либо. Но визитера это не остановило, и звонок повторился, но брюнет упорно придерживался своего прежнего мнения и все еще прятался под одеялом. Спустя пару минут звонки в дверь затихли, правда стоит Тао подумать, что его, наконец, оставили одного, как телефон разразился мелодией звонка, от чего парень сжимается в комок. Музыка вскоре обрывается, и телефон лишь напоследок брякает сигналом входящего сообщения. Шмыгнув носом, Тао уныло берет гаджет и, сняв блокировку, смотрит на пропущенный от Криса, а после читает от него короткое смс: «Я буду стоять под твоей дверью до тех пор, пока ты мне не откроешь». Хуан поджимает губы и, высунув голову из-под одеяла, смотрит на дверь в комнату, будто пытаясь разглядеть через нее и входную дверь силуэт Ифаня. Тао сомневается пару минут, после которых все-таки направляется в коридор, потому что сейчас Ву переполнен решительности добиться своего. Хуан выглядывает в глазок, убеждаясь, что блондин стоит под дверью. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Тао не громко, но так, чтобы его было слышно в коридоре, произносит:

— Тебе стоит уйти, Ифань.

Крис приближается к двери, прикасаясь к прохладной поверхности рукой, заставляя брюнета сделать шаг назад.

— Я уже сказал, я не уйду, пока ты не откроешь дверь, и мы не поговорим.

— У меня нет желания сейчас разговаривать!

Ву тихо вздыхает и уже мягче произносит:

— Тао, пожалуйста. Просто открой мне дверь.

Хуан сомневается еще пару секунд, после которых раздается еле слышный щелчок замка. Дверь чуть приоткрывается. Отстранившись, Крис видит перед собой бледного брюнета, прижимающего одну руку к груди, словно закрываясь ею от окружающего мира, а второй придерживая дверь, готовясь в любой момент захлопнуть ее перед носом Ву.

— Мне не нужна жалость. Если ты пришел за этим, то уходи.

Ифань несколько секунд мешкает, а после приподнимает руку с небольшой картонной коробкой.

— Может, выпьем чаю? Я пирожные купил. Те с шоколадом, которые понравились тебе в кондитерской, где мы были.

Тао смотрит на него настороженно и с сомнением. Крис мягко улыбается, несмотря на недоверие, похоже «взятка» с пирожными возымела действие, и Хуан, досадно засопев носом, открывает дверь полностью.

— Но не вздумай поднимать тему моего прошлого.

— Хорошо.

Блондин заходит в прихожую, снимая обувь.

— И не радуйся так!

Тао понимает, что глупо себя ведет, но ему нужен повод, чтобы хоть к чему-то придраться.

— Я постараюсь, — Ифань перестает улыбаться. Его задевает то, что в брюнете появляется недоверие к нему.

Хуан опускает голову из-за появившегося чувства вины, но промолчав, разворачивается, проходя в кухню и ставя чайник. Крис заходит следом, присаживаясь на стул и наблюдая за Тао, достающим чашки и заварку. Как только перед ним опускается кружка с горячим напитком, Ифань, раскрыв коробку с пирожными, ставит ее в центр стола.

Они пьют чай в тишине. Хуан погружен в собственные переживания, сгорбившись и насупившись. Он не обращает внимания на гостя, полностью сосредоточившись на воздушных формочках из бисквитного теста с шоколадом, украшенными звездочками из мастики и кружевом глазури. В отличие от него, Ву следит за каждым движением брюнета и за каждой его эмоцией.

Доев очередное пирожное, Тао поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с блондином. Казалось, он совсем забыл, что он не один. Смутившись, Хуан потупил взгляд. Став серьезней брюнет с ноткой скепсиса спросил:

— И о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Ифань слегка хмурится, потому что придумать причину у него не выходит. Он действительно не намеревался расспрашивать Тао о его прошлом, желая просто увидеть его. Хуан по-своему трактует растерянность Ву и, сцепив руки в замок, горько усмехается.

— Я не понимаю, отчего всем так хочется узнать, что тогда произошло. Что вам это даст? Удовлетворит любопытство? А ничего, что для меня это все равно что разбередить старые раны? Я только начал жить заново, к чему возвращать меня туда, откуда я ушел?

Крис пристально смотрит на брюнета. Ему больно из-за обиды и отчаянья Хуана, поэтому он решает честно во всем сознаться.

— Я просто хотел тебя увидеть. Забыл, что у нас одни чувства на двоих? Мне тоже больно, Тао.

— Несмотря на это, я не понимаю, о чем ты думаешь, — Тао опускает взгляд в стол.

— Тогда просто спроси. Обещаю, я буду честен с тобой.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Мне хочется, чтобы ты мне доверял.

— И что это тебе даст?

Крис замолкает, а после небольшой паузы тихо произносит:

— Тебя.

Ифань чувствует, как Хуан теряется, недоумевая, а после испуганно сжимает руки еще крепче в замке.

— Тебе стоит быть осторожней со своими словами. Они звучат двусмысленно.

Тао поднимается из-за стола, поспешно подхватывает чашки и спешит к раковине, начиная их мыть.

Ифань встает следом, приближаясь к нему и вставая у него за спиной.

— Двусмысленно. Возможно, мне стоит сказать все, как есть?

Простая фраза пугает и, развернувшись, брюнет жалобно стонет:

— Пожалуйста, перестань так говорить, Ифань!

Ву застывает, удивленно глядя в полное отчаянья лицо Хуана. На него внезапно снисходит озарение.

— Кажется, я идиот.

— Что?

— Мое имя. Назови меня по имени.

— Я не понимаю.

— Просто, назови его.

— Ифань?

— Еще раз.

— Ты страдаешь потерей кратковременной памяти или тебе нечем заняться?

Тао злится, в то время как блондин подходит еще ближе, останавливаясь в шаге от него. Брюнету не по себе из-за самодовольной ухмылки блондина.

— Ты звал меня. Тогда, ты звал меня по имени.

— Сейчас, я действительно тебя не понимаю!

Крис приближается, ставя руки на раковину, по обе стороны от напрягшегося Хуана.

— В первую ночь после удара током. Когда ты чувствовал мое возбуждение. Ты удовлетворял себя, представляя меня?

Тао нервно сглатывает, в это мгновение блондин похож на волка, загнавшего добычу. Упираясь ему в грудь, брюнет старается его оттолкнуть.

— Хватит, Ифань. Это уже не смешно. Если хочешь поиздеваться, поищи кого-нибудь другого. Я не понимаю про что ты.

Ву скользит взглядом по лицу Тао, цепляясь им то за опущенные ресницы, взволнованно подрагивающие, то за покрасневшие щеки. Сейчас ему сильнее всего хочется поцеловать брюнета, но тот слишком напуган, чтобы блондин посмел что-либо сделать спонтанно, и Крис ограничивается одной фразой.

— Ты нравишься мне.

Хуан вновь старается отодвинуть Ифаня от себя, стараясь не пересекаться взглядами и цедя сквозь зубы.

— Я помню. Для тебя я как младший брат.

— Вряд ли младшие братья пробуждают желание целоваться и заниматься чем-то еще.

Тао резко вскидывает голову, ошарашено глядя в глаза Криса.

— Что?!

Ифань наклоняется ближе, останавливаясь, когда между их лицами остается всего пара сантиметров.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, Тао. Обещаю. Просто позволь поцеловать тебя. Доверься мне.

Брюнет ошеломленно смотрит в глаза Ву, не понимая, как все могло обернуться именно так. Его сбивают с толку чувства, бушующие внутри блондина: нежность, волнение, тревога, забота. Хуан жмурится, ругая себя всеми известными словами, а после подается вперед, прижимаясь своими губами к губам Криса. Ифань теряется на пару мгновений, потому что это прикосновение менее всего похоже на поцелуй. Беря инициативу в свои руки, Ву обнимает брюнета, притягивая к себе, и целует медленно и тягуче, посасывая то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу, а после проникая языком в чужой рот. Ифань впервые задумывается о смысле фразы «растворится в поцелуе», потому что сейчас их чувства как никогда прежде сливаются в единое целое. Сейчас он по-настоящему чувствует Тао, его смущение, волнение и ту любовь, которую Ву так долго старался не замечать. Блондин старается и сам открыться перед брюнетом, словно обнажаясь не телом, а душой. Они целуются, ненадолго отстраняясь вдохнуть воздуха, и вновь возвращаясь к губам друг друга.

Когда губы начинают ныть, Ифань отстраняется, но не убирает рук с талии Тао, продолжая его обнимать.

— Что ж, теперь и у меня есть парень.

Хуан краснеет, фыркая.

— Тебя заботит только это?

Ву тихо вздыхает и уже серьезно заглядывает в глаза брюнета.

— Нет.

— Не произноси этого.

— Я не буду ничего спрашивать. Если ты решишь когда-нибудь рассказать сам, я выслушаю тебя, но силой возвращать тебя в те воспоминания я не стану. Однако ты должен понимать, Тао. Тебе придется поговорить с Исином и Сюмином. Они волновались о тебе.

Опустив голову, Хуан уткнулся головой в плечо Криса:

— Мне страшно.

— Если хочешь, я буду рядом и не дам тебя в обиду. Можем даже позвать остальных, чтобы они побыли твоими телохранителями.

Ву чувствует разочарование и грусть Тао, когда он отрицательно качает головой.

— Теперь все об этом знают, да?

— Они просто хотят помочь и поддержать тебя, — Крис заботливо проводил по спине брюнета, успокаивая, — Ведь ты их друг. За это время они привыкли к тебе и привязались. Ты им дорог.

— Я же скучный зубрила, которого ценят только преподы.

— Не напоминай об этом случае. Мне стыдно за те слова, потому что это не правда.

— Если бы этого не было, ты обо мне даже не узнал.

— Это вряд ли. Мы бы все равно делали один проект.

Встрепенувшись, Тао вскинул голову.

— Кстати, я доделал ролик.

— Правда? Извини, от меня было мало пользы.

— Тогда будешь помогать на сдаче.

— Обязательно, хотя не уверен, что хорошо смогу подготовиться. На этой неделе у нас еще пара игр, завтра и послезавтра вообще по две будет, а в воскресенье уже финал.

Крис тяжело вздохнул.

— Если что, я тебя прикрою в понедельник, поэтому постарайся хотя бы просто прийти.

— Тао.

— М?

Ифань открыл рот, чтобы признаться, но в последний момент, смутившись от пристального взгляда Хуана, произнес совсем не то, что собирался.

— Покажешь ролик?

Брюнет чуть насупился, но тихо вздохнув, кивнул.

— Конечно, — высвободившись из объятий блондина, Тао направился к выходу, уже в проходе добавляя, — И я знаю, что ты хотел сказать другое.

Ифань улыбнулся, догоняя своего теперь уже парня.

— Ты тоже не говорил о своих чувствах.

Хуан засмеялся.

— Просто кое-кто слишком долго соображал, и мне не хотелось все портить.

— Извини.

Тао не стал отвечать, зайдя в комнату и сев за стол, запуская компьютер.

Опустившись на стул рядом, Ифань бросил взгляд в сторону задвинутых, с некоторых пор подальше, проводов.

— Как думаешь, это пройдет когда-нибудь?

Оглянувшись и проследив за его взглядом, Хуан пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Хотя мне кажется, что когда-нибудь это пройдет. А что, уже надоело?

— Нет, но…

Тао оглянулся, почувствовав чужое переживание и грусть. Крис с тревогой смотрел на него.

— Я чувствую, как тебе тяжело из-за моих эмоций во время игр. Именно из-за них, а не из-за самих матчей или тренировок.

— Не волнуйся, если что, я привыкну.

Брюнет улыбнулся, отчего блондин, наклонившись, вновь его поцеловал. Когда он отстранился, Хуан тихо засмеялся.

— Пожалуй, вот к этому привыкнуть будет сложнее.

Ифань улыбнулся в ответ, придвигаясь ближе. Компьютер загрузился, и Тао сосредоточив на нем свое внимание, принялся открывать нужные файлы.

* * *

Крис еще некоторое время проводит с Тао, но ему нужно готовиться к завтрашней игре и ему приходится уйти. Хуан соглашается, что ему стоит встретиться с Сюмином и Исином, чтобы решить все недомолвки между ними. Ифань обещает присутствовать при встрече и говорит, что вечером созвонится с Ченом, чтобы узнать номера ребят и договориться о времени. Брюнет доверчиво кивает при прощании, и блондин чувствует себя мамочкой, переживающей за судьбу своего дитя, а потому в который раз обнимает его и целует на прощание. Когда Крис уходит, Тао некоторое время потерянно ходит по квартире. Из-за признания Ифаня, он напрочь забыл о собственных тревогах. То, что его чувства взаимны ошарашивает и волнует. Возвращаясь под конец на кухню, где в коробке одиноко лежит последнее пирожное, Хуан чувствует заполняющую его нежность. Ненадолго задумавшись, Тао улыбается и принимается чертить пальцем правой руки иероглифы на левой ладони. Он чувствует удивление Криса, сменяющееся радостью, когда он заканчивает, а после Хуан смущенно вспыхивает, чувствуя, как Ву пишет ему ответ.

Тао счастливо улыбается, ему кажется что он просыпается после многолетнего мрачного сна и сейчас он тихо млеет, находясь под лучами своего согревающего солнца по имени Ифань.

* * *

Ву сидит в конце автобуса, глядя в окно и думая о Тао и предстоящем разговоре о встрече с ребятами. Легкие поглаживания на ладони привлекают его внимание и, развернув ее к себе, он удивленно вскидывает брови, гадая, что за новую игру придумал Хуан. Когда линии складываются в « _Люблю тебя_ » Крис широко улыбается, выводя ответ: « _Взаимно. Люблю тебя, мой Тао_ ». Ифаня забавляет и умиляет смущение брюнета, но успокаивает его радость. Ву рад, что Хуан уже не плачет и не страдает от переживаний, но Криса тревожит то, что это может быть временно, и после Тао вновь будет мучиться от боли. Прислонившись головой к стеклу, Ифань размышляет о том, что он может сделать в будущем для того, чтобы Тао было лучше и впредь у него не было негативных эмоций. Пусть сейчас ему не удается найти подходящий ответ, Крис уверен, что это временно и хотя бы позднее, но он сможет это исправить.


	19. Chapter 19

«Такое чувство, что я игрушка, которую дети не могут поделить между собой!» — Тао тихо вздыхает, сидя в кафе Кенсу и поворачивает голову на разместившегося слева от него Криса. Ву виновато смотрит на него, всем своим видом говоря: «Прости, Тао, я пытался».

Проблема в том, что просто встретиться с Леем и Сюмином оказалось невозможно. Остальные, прознав об этом одним им известным способом — брюнет почти уверен, что он называется «всезнающий любопытный Бекхен, сующий свой нос, куда ни попадя», — тоже решили прийти. Собственно поэтому сейчас Хуан вынужден сидеть, сжимая под столом руку Ифаня, под пристальным взглядом школьных друзей и слушать спор Лухана и Бёна — кто сядет возле Тао. С того момента, когда они встретились на улице, парни по очереди висли на брюнете, увещевая нечто вроде «Если что, мы тебя в обиду никому не дадим»» от Лухана и более радикальное от Бекхена «Обещаю, любой, кто посмеет тебя хоть пальцем тронуть ощутит мой гнев и силу хапкидо на своих яйцах!». В итоге спор решился сам собой, когда справа от Хуана, на правах друга детства, опустился Сехун. Поворчав на такой исход, Лу и Бён заняли остальные свободные места. Вот тогда-то Тао по-настоящему и напрягся, начав нервничать, несмотря на то, что угрозы никакой не было, он был готов расплакаться едва ли не от любого случайного слова.

К облегчению брюнета Мин и Исин не упоминали ничего о прошлом, расспрашивая парня о его делах, занятиях, увлечениях и рассказывая о своей университетской жизни и том, чем они занимаются сейчас. Постепенно к их разговору присоединились и остальные, избавляя ребят от неловкости. Больше всех предсказуемо болтал Бекхен, Тао даже невольно подумал, что он является ведущим их «праздника», не переставая шутить и вытягивать всех на разговор, а также подкидывая различные темы, когда другим было нечего добавить. Постепенно атмосфера напряженности спала, и друзья продолжили общаться более неформально, хотя просидели они так недолго, потому что Хуан, извинившись, сказал, что у него еще есть дела и ему нужно уйти. На самом же деле он просто не хотел перенапрягать и без того уставших Криса и Чанеля, которым сегодня пришлось провести две турнирных игры, а ведь их еще и завтра ждала пара матчей. Уже прощаясь Сюмин и Лей с надеждой спросили у Тао, позволит ли он им, как и прежде общаться и дружить. Немного помявшись, и ощутив ободряющее прикосновение Криса, не отходившего от него ни на шаг, Хуан улыбнулся, согласно кивнув.

В общей сложности проговорив часа три, брюнет чувствовал себя неимоверно уставшим и выжатым, поэтому попрощавшись со всеми, Тао вместе с Ифанем отправился домой. Ву порывался проводить его до дому, но брюнет отказался, понимая, насколько блондину необходим отдых. Больше половины дороги до остановки парни провели в молчании, и лишь уже стоя под пластмассовой крышей в ожидании автобуса, Хуан решил озвучить свои мысли.

— Я рад, что они не стали говорить о прошлом.

— Просто все понимают, что для тебя это непросто.

Прислушиваясь к эмоциям Ву, Тао недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Ты просил их об этом?

Крис слегка улыбнулся.

— Я упоминал это, но они и сами не хотели тебя беспокоить лишний раз.

Шагнув ближе к Ифаню, Хуан уткнулся головой ему в плечо.

— Спасибо!

Улыбнувшись его действиям, блондин взлохматил темную макушку.

— Тебе не за что меня благодарить.

Подняв голову и пригладив волосы, Тао произнес:

— Для тебя может это ничего и не значит, но для меня это очень важно, поэтому… — брюнет ненадолго задумался, — в качестве благодарности могу исполнить любое твое желание.

Крис, не удержавшись, усмехнулся:

— Так уж и любое? Уверен, что не пожалеешь о своих словах?

Хуан слегка прокашлялся.

— Я имел в виду все в пределах разумного!

— В таком случае я подумаю над твоим предложением. Твой автобус.

Кивнув в сторону подъезжающего транспорта, Ифань на прощание слегка провел по руке брюнета. Улыбнувшись, Тао поспешил к машине, уже на входе оглянувшись и выдохнув:

— Удачи завтра! Пока!

Напоследок махнув рукой, Ву проводил взглядом отъезжающий автобус и опустился на скамейку, прикрыв глаза. Убедившись, что Тао в безопасности отправился домой, Крис смог расслабиться. Оставалось только дождаться своего автобуса и отдохнуть, набравшись сил перед завтрашним матчем.

* * *

Пятница пролетела для Криса слишком быстро. Две игры, каждая из которых была жутко выматывающей, хотя им и удалось выиграть. Видя состояние ребят, Шивон не стал их задерживать, пожелав хорошо отдохнуть перед завтрашним матчем, который должен был решить выйдут они в финал или нет.

Поскольку Тао был занят в университете, встретиться у них не получилось, хотя Ифань был удивлен появившемся днем у брюнета всплеску раздражения и злости. Оказавшись дома и готовя ужин, блондин позвонил Хуану, ответившему ему уже после первого гудка.

— Привет, Фань!

— Привет! Такое чувство, что ты специально ждал моего звонка, — Ву тихо рассмеялся, ему нравилось волнение и смущение, которое он вызывал в своем новом парне.

— Вроде того, — брюнет потер лоб, — Почему-то подумал, что ты действительно сейчас позвонишь и взял телефон, а он и правда сразу зазвонил.

— Вау! Такими темпами мы скоро сможем читать мысли друг друга.

— Ой! Лучше не стоит!

— У тебя настолько развратные мысли, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я о них знал?

— Что? Нет! Но это было бы действительно неловко.

— Прости. Не удержался. Ты слишком мило реагируешь на такие вещи.

— Я понял. Ты чересчур доволен, когда дразнишь меня.

Ву улыбнулся в трубку.

— Зато так ты знаешь, что нет причин обижаться на меня, потому что я говорю и делаю это без злого умысла. Кстати о чувствах, что тебя сегодня так задело?

Тао слегка приуныл, заставив Ифаня напрячься и насторожиться.

— Просто профессор Янг упоминал сдачу зачета и…

Брюнет тяжело вздохнул и замолчал.

— Тао? Что случилось?

— Ничего особенного, просто он сказал, что у нас есть пусть небольшой, но шанс сдать его предмет. А после добавил, что мы, во всяком случае, не так безнадежны как… баскетболисты. Я спросил его, почему он так говорит, ведь это не так. А он ответил, что где много мышц для мозгов места не остается. В итоге я возмутился, сказав, что и сам когда-то занимался спортом и, думая так, он говорит ерунду. В общем, мы еще много чего друг другу наговорили, — Тао вновь тяжело вздохнул, — Поэтому я не смогу быть на завтрашней игре, так как мне придется помогать ему и разбирать старые работы.

Справившись с шоком, Крис неверяще переспросил:

— Хочешь сказать, он тебя из-за этого наказал?

— Ну, да. Глупо получилось, согласен. Но в воскресенье я обязательно приду на финал, поэтому постарайтесь выиграть.

— Хм… — Ву на пару секунд задумался, а после произнес, — Тогда после нашей победы, выполнишь мое желание, как обещал?

— Эм, хорошо.

— Останешься у меня на ночь?

— Ой! Так сразу?!

Ифань рассмеялся, почувствовав чужую растерянность, испуг и смущение.

— Не о том думаешь, Тао. Просто посидим вместе и посмотрим кино. Так что скажешь?

Крис продолжал улыбаться, потому как теперь брюнет готов был провалиться под землю от смущения, но в итоге все-таки ответил:

— Хорошо. Договорились.

Чтобы не вводить брюнета в большее смущение, Ву сменил тему, начав обсуждать какой фильм выбрать посмотреть. Проговорив еще некоторое время, Хуан пожелал Ифаню удачи на предстоящей игре и доброй ночи, после чего отключился.

Глядя на потухший экран телефона, Крис с тоской подумал, что такого общения ему недостаточно. Не увидев Тао всего сутки, он уже скучает по нему. Единственное, что немного успокаивало, что и в чувствах брюнета была такая же тоска.

Гаджет мигнул входящим сообщением. Открыв смс, блондин улыбнулся.

«Завтра, хотя бы к концу игры, я приду. Мы обязательно встретимся. Обещаю!»

* * *

Тао ждал Ифаня на улице. Как и обещал, он приехал к стадиону встретить блондина. Игра к этому моменту минут десять как закончилась. Постепенно из распахнутых дверей выходили болельщики. Большинство отправилось по домам, но были и те, кто, задержавшись, собрались вместе, обсуждая итог игры. Не обращая на них внимания, Хуан присел на каменный бордюр, дожидаясь друзей. Ифань и Чанель вышли из стадиона спустя несколько минут, при этом рядом с последним с довольным видом шагал вездесущий Бён.

Внезапно Тао показалось, что его кто-то позвал и он обернулся, оглядывая стоявшую в стороне толпу, обсуждавшую игру, но никого знакомого не увидел. Поскольку в этот момент он попал в предел видимости Бекхена, на что-либо другое отвлекаться было невозможно.

— Тао! Привет! Ты бы видел, ребята сегодня так круто играли! Это было просто потрясающе!

Поравнявшись с брюнетом, Бён принялся живо рассказывать о ходе игры, однако Хуан то и дело отводил взгляд на Ифаня, стоявшего в стороне и посмеивавшегося над этой ситуацией. Видя, что Тао явно не до разговора с его парнем, Чанель приблизился к Бекхену и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Идем, Бекки. Крис сам расскажет Тао результат игры, а у нас с тобой еще были на сегодня планы, если не забыл.

— Конечно, не забыл, — Бек мгновенно поутих, но словно расцвел, довольно заулыбавшись и слегка покраснев, — Ладно, ребята, нам пора! Пока!

— Пока! — брюнет постарался незаметно облегченно выдохнуть.

— Идите уже, но не расслабляйся слишком сильно, Чанель! Завтра финальная игра.

— Так точно, капитан! Увидимся!

Махнув напоследок рукой, Пак подставил Бёну руку, за которую тот поспешил ухватиться, и вместе они отправились прочь, переговариваясь по поводу планов на вечер.

Проводив их взглядом, Ву обернулся к Тао и тут же слегка опешил, получив крепкие объятия.

— Поздравляю с победой!

После этого Хуан поспешил отстраниться, хотя Ифань чувствовал, что делать это ему не хотелось, но проявлять чувства на глазах у стоявших неподалеку людей брюнету не хотелось.

Ободряюще улыбнувшись, блондин спросил:

— Куда пойдем? Может в кафе? Или просто прогуляемся?

— Куда захочешь, но тебе не стоит слишком напрягаться.

— Тогда просто пройдемся.

Переговариваясь между собой, парни двинулись вперед. Отойдя на пару шагов, Тао остановился, обернувшись. Ему показалось, что кто-то смотрел на него. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Хуан так и не смог заметить чье-либо обращенное на него внимание. Смущенно улыбнувшись растерянному его поведением Крису, брюнет продолжил идти, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору.

* * *

Ифань тяжело вздохнул, отключая телефон. Сидевший рядом на скамье Чанель, завязывающий кроссовки, поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

— Эй, капитан, что за настроение? У нас финальный матч скоро начнется, а ты как в воду опущенный.

— Похоже, Тао опять не придет на игру.

— Поссорились?

— Нет, он застрял в пробке. Дико извинялся, хотя обещал постараться срезать через центральный парк и успеть ко второй половине.

— Не расстраивайся, это ведь не его вина. Зато когда мы выиграем, сможете с ним отметить где-нибудь нашу победу.

Пак задорно подмигнул и поднялся со скамьи. Выдохнув, расслабляясь, Ву встал следом, стараясь настроиться на игру.

На трибунах как прежде воодушевленно размахивал руками Бекхен, которого похоже знала уже не только вся команда, но и их болельщики, впрочем, Бён не вызывал у них ничего кроме добрых улыбок и смешков. Все-таки было трудно испытывать отрицательные эмоции, видя столь позитивного и активного парня.

Собравшись, Ифань полностью сосредоточился на игре, хотя ближе к середине невольно сбился, почувствовав страх и испуг Тао. Ему показалось, что он стоит посреди шумной улицы и смотрит в чьи-то невероятно черные глаза, вселяющие в него боль, страх и отчаянье, но все это продлилось лишь пару секунд, и в следующий миг его вновь оглушил рев стадиона и шум игры. Беспокойство брюнета не покинуло его, но он не мог бросить все и сбежать на поиски Хуана. Стараясь держать себя в руках, Ву продолжил игру и к своему облегчению через некоторое время ощутил, что страх и волнение Тао утихли, хотя и не пропали совсем.

Забросив в кольцо мяч прямо перед сигналом окончания игры, Ифань едва не оглох от наполнившегося шумом зала. Откуда-то со стороны на него налетел Чанель, довольно что-то вопивший, однако из-за общего шума нельзя было разобрать ни слова. Остальные игроки также спешили его поздравить с победой. С улыбкой отмахнувшись от них, Ву двинулся к выходу с площадки, но сделав лишь несколько шагов Крис застыл. Блондин почувствовал испуг Тао, непонятный толчок в грудь и боль в ноге, а в следующий миг тело прошиб холодный пот страха, его словно сжало в тисках, воздуха стало не хватать. Покачнувшись, блондин упал на колени, упершись ладонями в пол. Перед глазами все плыло. Медленно задыхаясь, Ифань как сквозь вату слышал взволнованные голоса окружающих, но сказать что-либо у него не получалось. Чувствуя, что сознание медленно его покидает, Ву приложив последнее усилие, приподнял голову встречаясь взглядом с бледным, перепуганным Чанелем. Единственное слово, которое он смог выдохнуть, прежде чем отключиться было: «Тао…».


	20. Chapter 20

Тао поджимает губы от досады. Автобус встает в самый неподходящий момент, нарушая его душевное спокойствие. Хуан каждые тридцать секунд нервно поглядывает на часы и, не выдержав, спешит к выходу, прося открыть двери. Водитель пожимает плечами, выпуская его на улицу к застывшим машинам. Брюнет спешит по тротуару, думая, что игра уже должна была начаться. Люди вокруг снуют прямо перед ним, отчего невольно приходится замедляться. Тао старается слишком не накручивать себя, чтобы не доставлять Крису неудобств, но все его попытки сохранить хладнокровие разбивают в пух и прах, когда сбоку слышится оклик.

— Привет, Тао.

Оглянувшись, брюнет делает несколько шагов назад. Перед ним стоит высокий атлетично сложенный парень с короткой стрижкой в ветровке и джинсах, ничем не примечательный, только антрацитово-черные глаза притягивают и чаруют. Хуан хочет развернуться и сбежать, но парень, предугадав его действия, поспешно говорит:

— Не убегай. Я хотел поговорить.

Тао хмурится, исподлобья глядя на него.

— Нам не о чем говорить, Ён Хи.

— Я… я хотел извиниться.

Брюнет криво усмехается.

— За то, что чуть не убил меня или за отобранное место капитана? Или за то, что ты разболтал всем о моей ориентации? — Хуан встряхивает головой, отгоняя прочь непрошеные мысли, — Не стоит. Извини, мне пора идти.

Тао разворачивается, спеша в сторону входа в парк. Ему надо всего-то пройти через него, и он будет возле Криса и ребят там, где у него будет возможность почувствовать себя в полной безопасности. Ён следует за ним, идя на некотором расстоянии по аллее.

— Я сожалею. Это был несчастный случай. Мы не планировали такое.

— Знаю. Вы просто хотели избить меня, — брюнет огрызается, бросая вскользь взгляд на бывшего друга, — а может что-то еще?

— Я бы не дал им тебя тронуть.

Хуан только фыркает не отвечая.

— Тао, но ведь теперь все в порядке. Ты жив и у тебя, похоже, есть… парень. Я видел вас вчера у стадиона.

Брюнет, не останавливаясь, оборачивается, замечая, как на последней фразе у Хи кривится лицо, будто он говорит о чем-то невозможно гнусном. На губах Тао появляется грустная улыбка.

— Ты заядлый гомофоб, Ён. Почему ты продолжаешь пытаться поговорить со мной? Тебя ведь тошнит от одного моего вида.

Хи сжимает зубы, но после цедит сквозь них:

— Я виноват. Ты прав, я не в восторге от таких как ты, потому что это противоестественно и ненормально. Но мои действия тогда были неправильными, и это я признаю.

Тао устало выдыхает, думая, что возможно парень и правда раскаялся в своих действиях. Несколько минут они идут по парку в молчании, выходя к достаточно крупному озеру в центре. Здесь достаточно людно — кто-то катается по озеру на лодке, кто-то кормит плавающих здесь же уток, кто-то гуляет вдоль берега или катается на велосипеде. Хуан немного отвлекается, глядя на царящую вокруг оживленную атмосферу, ему хочется, чтобы и Крис смог увидеть это, а вместе они могли бы прокатиться на лодке или покормить птиц. Хи тихо покашливает, привлекая к себе внимание. Останавливаясь, Тао разворачивается к нему.

— Знаешь, Ён, я доверял тебе как никому другому, и это моя главная ошибка. Я поверил тебе и открылся. Сейчас, я не уверен, что смогу сказать тебе, что прощаю тебя, потому что причиненная тобой рана слишком глубока, чтобы затянуться даже за эти пару лет. Я рад, что ты сознаешь свои ошибки и, возможно, когда-нибудь я смогу проснуться и понять, что в моем сердце больше нет боли, ненависти и страха. Тогда я, правда, сильно любил тебя… — Тао сглатывает подкативший к горлу ком, отводя взгляд.

Хи поджимает губы, отворачиваясь в сторону и не видя, как на него несется мальчишка на велосипеде, вывернувший из ближайшей аллеи и потерявший управление. Действия опережают мысли, Хуан делает шаг вперед, хватая Ёна за рукав и дергая на себя, убирая с пути велосипедиста. Вырвав руку, Хи рефлекторно отталкивает его.

— Не трожь меня, педик!

Получив удар в грудь, Тао удивленно распахивает глаза, делая шаг назад и неудачно подворачивая ногу, отчего ее вмиг простреливает болью. Брюнет успевает только взмахнуть руками и завалиться назад, падая в воду.

Хуан пытается выбраться, но ноги мгновенно сводит судорогами и от боли рот распахивается в беззвучном крике. Внутри пульсирует страх и непонимание Криса. Тао захлебывается, задыхаясь. Все происходит слишком быстро и не в его пользу. Мысли пролетают одна за другой: «Больно», «Страшно», «Только не снова», «Прости, Фань…».

Глаза закрываются, вокруг становится темно и тихо.

* * *

Прежде он не верил, что перед смертью человек видит жизнь за одно мгновение, но пролетающие перед внутренним взором картинки говорят об обратном. Их калейдоскоп проносится так быстро, что он успевает выхватывать из этого потока лишь короткие обрывки.

_Маленький мальчишка, держась за руку матери, заходит в спортивный зал. Вокруг все непривычно и незнакомо. Люди в светлой одежде, делающее отточенными движениями непонятные взмахи руками и ногами. Мать опускается перед ним на колени и что-то говорит, а он только кивает._

_Школа, учеба, тренировки._

_Его внимание привлекает ребенок, ревущий в голос, размазывая слезы по лицу, когда его обступает старшая детвора. Он не может остаться в стороне, заступаясь за малыша, который доверчиво хватается за его руку, когда обидчики разогнаны и побеждены._

_— Как тебя зовут-то?_

_— Сехун, — шепелявит малыш, шмыгая носом._

_— Теперь я буду за тобой присматривать, Сехун._

_— Спасибо, хён._

_— Тао. Меня Тао зовут._

_— Спасибо, Тао-хён._

_Сехун хвостиком ходит за ним, отчего Хуан быстро привыкает к нему. Они оказываются соседями и постепенно покровительственные отношения сменяются дружбой._

_Вновь школа, тренировки, турниры по ушу, первые победы, награды. Улыбки друзей и родных. Он действительно счастлив._

_В классе мальчишки обсуждают девчонок. Тао недоумевает, откуда столько интереса, ведь есть много более интересных занятий._

_Друзья зовут играть в баскетбол, и брюнет понимает, он влюбляется в эту игру. Дома он взахлеб рассказывает родителям об игре. Мать улыбается, а отец что-то одобрительно говорит и кивает._

_Тао записывается в школьную секцию баскетбола. Настоящая игра отличается от уличной, но ему все равно все безумно нравится. Хуан не привык сдаваться и выкладывается по максимуму на тренировках. Ушу научило его идти к своей цели несмотря ни на что. Главное — не сдаваться!_

_Жизнь складывается как нельзя лучше. Многочисленные друзья. Путешествия с родителями. И их команда выигрывает в баскетбол в нескольких чемпионатах._

_Тренер дает ему заявление на поступление в старшую школу со спортивным уклоном. Тао не может поверить своему счастью. Он уверен, что не за горами день, когда он сможет одеть форму национальной сборной и будет отстаивать достоинство страны на международных чемпионатах._

_Брюнет привычно выкладывается на полную мощь. Ребята шепчутся за его спиной, но ему все равно. Он должен добиться успеха и обязательно проявит себя с лучшей стороны._

_Заселяясь в общежитие, Тао открывает дверь своей комнаты и застывает на пороге. У окна с книгой в руках стоит невероятно красивый парень. Высокий, со статной фигурой. Вскинув голову при появлении Тао, он улыбается, откладывая книгу, и проходит ближе, протягивая руку._

_— Привет, ты мой новый сосед? Я Ён Хи. Будем знакомы._

_— Привет. Я Хуан Цзытао, но можно просто Тао._

_Брюнет пожимает чужую руку и думает, что его затягивает в глубокие черные глаза искрящиеся смешинкой._

_Тренер зачитывает имена членов основного состава, и Тао широко улыбается слыша свое имя. Ён рядом довольно хмыкает, когда следом называют и его. Несмотря на то, что он возмущался, когда Тао тащил его с собой на тренировки, сейчас он ему благодарен, потому что их усилия не пропали даром._

_Учеба, тренировки, матчи. Ребята из команды больше не относятся к нему с предубеждением. Но внутри растет тревога. Парни бегают на свидания к девчонкам, а Хуан мучится от мокрых снов о Хи._

_Ему не хочется потерять друга, и он молчит._

_Очередная победа и они дружной гурьбой заваливаются в кафе. Сюмин и Лей что-то оживленно болтают, а Тао сгорает от ревности, видя, как один из парней виснет на Ён Хи, что-то шепча ему на ухо._

_Хуан улыбается, получая поздравления от ребят. Сегодня его назначили капитаном. Найдя взглядом Ёна, Тао улыбается ему, но друг отчего-то кривится, вызывая недоумение, хотя после расплывается в улыбке. Брюнет слишком ослеплен радостью, чтобы понять, насколько наиграна эта улыбка._

_Рука скользит по члену, снимая возбуждение. Тао кончает, со стоном выдыхая чужое имя._

_— Какого хрена?!_

_Хуан вздрагивает, оглядываясь. Мысленно чертыхаясь, он понимает, что забыл закрыть дверь ванной, и теперь Хи смотрит на него с нескрываемым отвращением и ненавистью._

_— Ёбаный педик! Таким как ты надо члены отрезать!_

_— Ён, я… просто люблю тебя._

_— Фу! Не приближайся ко мне, мразь!_

_Тао пытается извиниться, но в ответ слышит лишь брань и ругань. Ребята из команды не понимают, что между ними произошло, но никто из них не признается, потому что это касается только их._

_Хуан готов рвать на себе волосы. Хи которую ночь проводит вне их комнаты. Когда он пьяный возвращается под утро, не спавший в очередной раз Тао опускается перед ним на колени._

_— Прости, Ён. Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Я выполню все, что ты только пожелаешь. Но, пожалуйста, не разрушай свою жизнь!_

_Хи ухмыляется._

_— Ну, давай, сделай. Отсоси мне. Для тебя же это в порядке вещей, педик Тао._

_Брюнет сглатывает, смотря на парня. Внутри все сжимается, когда Ён бренчит ремнем, расстегивая его. Сняв брюки, Хи приближается к брюнету, вставая перед ним, поддаваясь бедрами к его лицу._

_Тао дрожит, поднимая испуганный взгляд на друга, а после неуверенно касается чужого члена, осторожно начиная ласкать его вначале рукой, а после беря в рот. Хуан прикрывает глаза, чтобы были не заметны наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы. Если это поможет наладить отношения с Ёном, он готов вытерпеть даже такое унижение._

_Когда его рот заполняется чужой спермой, а на щеках появляются влажные дорожки, Тао с надеждой заглядывает в чужое лицо. Хи смотрит на него и кривится, отворачиваясь и делая вид, что его стошнит от одного вида Хуана._

_— Какой же ты жалкий, смотреть противно. Придется теперь смывать с себя твои грязные слюни._

_Хи скрывается в ванной, а Тао трет тыльной стороной ладони глаза, вытирая слезы._

_Окружающие думают, что между ними все наладилось, но это лишь видимость. Тао наивно пытается вернуть прошлые отношения, но Ён игнорирует его как пустое место, разговаривая только в случае крайней необходимости. О случившемся никто из них даже не заикается, Хуану слишком стыдно говорить об этом, а Хи то ли не помнит, то ли старательно пытается забыть это как страшный сон. Опуская руки, брюнет переключается целиком и полностью на подготовку к грядущему турниру._

_Тао идет через небольшой сквер от школы к остановке. Ему нужно купить новую обувь перед грядущей игрой и, отпросившись у преподавателя, он собирается в город. Выйдя к остановке, он высматривает автобус, когда перед ним появляется Ён. Хуан даже не успевает понять, откуда он вывернул. Глаза Хи безумно сверкают, а на губах играет недобрая ухмылка._

_— Ён? Ты что-то хотел? — из сквера появляются несколько ребят из их команды и еще пара незнакомых ему человек, брюнет настороженно оглядывает их, стараясь понять, что им нужно, — Ребята? Что-то случилось?_

_— Ага, случилось, — один из парней сплевывает, с неприязнью глядя на Тао, — Пидарас в команде завелся. Не знаешь кто?_

_Тао напрягается, непроизвольно вставая в стойку._

_— Не понимаю про что вы._

_— Хах, да неужели? — второй парень закатывает рукава, — А ты оказывается та еще тварь, да, Тао? Может, и нам задницу подставишь, раз тебе это нравится? Или ротиком поработаешь?_

_Стараясь сохранять хладнокровие, брюнет недовольным взглядом оглядывает окружающих._

_— У меня нет желания устраивать с вами разборки. У нас игра на носу, поэтому травмы в команде не нужны. Или хотите турнир слить?_

_— Кто тебя слушать будет?! Твое назначение капитаном изначально было ошибкой. Знали бы раньше кто ты на самом деле, давно проучили бы! Бей его, ребята!_

_Не размениваясь на мелочи, парни срываются с места, бросаясь на него. Нескольких Хуану удается отбросить и нанести незначительные, но болезненные повреждения, чтобы они к нему не совались. В отличие от них, у него нет желания действительно им навредить, ведь они его команда!_

_Когда перед Тао возникает Ён, брюнет останавливает руку в замахе. Уж кого, но его он не может ударить даже слегка._

_Его замешательства остальным хватает на то, чтобы он получил достаточно болезненных ударов._

_— Сдохни, сука!_

_Зло выплевывая оскорбления, Хи со всей силы пинает Тао в живот, отчего его выбрасывает на дорогу. Уши мгновенно оглушает громким сигналом автомобильного гудка. Брюнет успевает повернуть голову и увидеть несущийся на него автомобиль._

_Тело отрывается от земли, отлетая на несколько метров._

_Хуан не чувствует ничего кроме отзывающегося в каждой клетке тела боли. Взгляд успевает выхватить поспешно убегающих парней и Ёна, ошарашено смотревшего на его тело, лежащее на асфальте в луже растекавшейся вокруг крови. Спохватившись, Хи срывается следом за остальными, скрываясь в сквере. После наступает мрак._

_Больница. Палата. Надрывный писк приборов. То вспыхивающее, то гаснущее сознание. И страх. Все болит, кроме ног. Их он не чувствует._

_Слезы не переставая капают на одеяло. Родители кричат друг на друга и на врачей. Тао с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться и не закричать на них, чтобы они заткнулись. Вокруг все смотрят на него с жалостью, как на инвалида. Больше всего он жалеет о том, что выжил и не умер сразу._

_В распахнутую дверь палаты заходит Виктория, в сопровождении Чжоу Ми, который сразу выходит обратно в коридор, закрывая за собой дверь. Вскидывая на девушку полный отчаянья и злости взгляд, Тао уверен, что вновь увидит то же, что видел и в глазах остальных, но вместо жалости Сонг смотрит на него с заботой и чем-то неуловимо успокаивающим. Хуан не отводит взгляда до тех пор, пока она не оказывается рядом и внутри что-то ломается. Губы начинают дрожать и, опустив голову, он принимается уже не просто плакать, а рыдать. Оказывается, чувствовать поддержку, а не жалось, может быть гораздо больнее. Виктория опускается рядом на постель, обнимая его и что-то горячо говоря._

_Они просиживают часами, разговаривая. Оставаясь закрытым для других, с Викторией Тао постепенно заново оживает. А со временем благодаря ее усилиям, он вновь подпускает к себе остальных, но внутри все равно остается глубокая пустота._

_Чжоу Ми приносит какие-то книги, оживленно рассказывая о них брюнету и, от нечего делать, он начинает их читать. Хуан размышляет о собственной жизни и будущем. Возможность связать свою жизнь со спортом остается в прошлом и, чтобы не сойти с ума и найти для себя хоть какой-то смысл жить дальше, он решает больше учиться и, получив хорошее образование, устроится на достойную работу. И пусть офисная работа совсем не то о чем он мечтал, теперь для него это не такая уж дурная перспектива._

_Толпа в университете пугает. Прежде у него не было такого страха, но теперь социум кажется недружелюбным и опасным. Виктория занимается с ним каждый день, и страхи медленно отходят прочь. Родители улетают в очередную командировку, но рядом с ним всегда Чжоу Ми и Виктория._

_Тао учится жить по-новому. Понемногу, но, кажется, у него это действительно получается._

_Книги с грохотом падают на пол. Хуан недовольно хмурится, опускаясь, чтобы собрать их. Человек, с которым он столкнулся, рассыпав книги, опускается рядом, принимаясь помогать их собирать. Взглянув на обложку одной из них, он удивленно присвистывает._

_— Ядерная физика? Надеюсь, ты не решишься взрывать университет?_

_Подняв голову, Тао чувствует дискомфорт. Светловолосый незнакомец тепло и дружелюбно ему улыбается._

_— Крис! Чего застрял? — в другом конце коридора рукой машет высокий ушастый парень, — Шивон с нас три шкуры спустит за опоздание на тренировку. Двигай, давай!_

_— Уже иду, Чанель! Держи, умник!_

_Блондин вручает Тао собранные им книги и, быстро поднявшись, спешит прочь, мгновенно забывая случившийся инцидент. Хуан провожает его взглядом, для него в отличие от блондина случайное столкновение становится началом новой истории._

_Брюнет не в восторге, но он все чаще невольно наблюдает за Ву Ифанем. Прежде погруженный сам в себя, он даже не знал, что они учатся в одной группе. В очередной раз глядя на блондина, Тао внезапно понимает, что вновь наступает на те же грабли. Любопытство и интерес постепенно перерастают в любовь. Однако теперь его вполне устраивает то, что их разделяет расстояние._

_— О! Хватит! Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Мне вполне комфортно жилось и без знания об этом парне! Из вашей болтовни я понял только, что он скучный зубрила с одним единственным другом. И ценят его только преподы._

_Тао досадливо поджимает губы, конечно, он знал, что Крис не имеет о нем ни малейшего преставления, но услышать это довольно больно. Собравшись, Хуан негромко прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание. Блондин оглядывается, смотря на него, и у Тао начинают дрожать колени, поэтому он торопится сказать:_

_— Профессор Чжоу просил передать тебе вопросы к экзамену._

_Поспешно всучив листы Ифаню и, невольно соприкоснувшись с ним пальцами, Хуан разворачивается, торопясь прочь._

_Тао кажется, что судьба играет с ним злую шутку, когда Крис пытается извиниться. Стараясь не впадать в панику, брюнет не находит ничего лучше, чем сбежать. Когда же Сехун говорит, что Ву задел его отказ, Хуан все сильнее начинает нервничать, недоумевая, что происходит с его жизнью. Окончательно же парня добивает совместный проект._

_Однако вскоре Тао вынужден поменять свое мнение, потому что, узнавая Ифаня с новых сторон, он все сильнее влюбляется в него._

_Ву не похож ни на кого из его прошлого и, сознавая это, брюнет полностью раскрывается перед ним. Крис становится центром его мира. Солнцем, по орбите которого вращается вся его жизнь._

* * *

Ифань дергает головой, уворачиваясь от резкого запаха под носом.

— Очнулся, наконец? Черт, Крис, ты хоть представляешь, как нас всех напугал?

Ву открывает глаза, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Тише, Чанель, видишь, ему еще плохо.

Прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям и вспоминая произошедшее, блондин спешит сесть, отчего тело слегка ведет, заставляя его заваливаться на бок.

— Ифань!

Стоявшие рядом Чанель и Бекхен мгновенно бросаются к нему, удерживая на месте и не давая упасть с кушетки медпункта.

— Не спешите так! — все еще державшая вату с нашатырем медсестра, смерила парня недовольным взглядом, — Отдохните хотя бы минут пятнадцать, а после сможете идти. Хотя я рекомендовала бы вам сходить провериться к врачу. Удушье, приводящее к обмороку, может быть симптомом серьезных заболеваний.

Встав со стула, женщина отошла к своему столу. Кинув ей вслед быстрый недовольный взгляд, Ву встревожено посмотрел на друзей, спросив то, что волновало его сейчас куда сильнее собственного состояния.

— Что с Тао? Где он?

— Тао? Не знаю. Он так и не пришел.

Крис чертыхается, прикрывая глаза и делая несколько глубоки вздохов. Бесполезно, он не чувствует даже намека на чувства или эмоции Тао. Распахнув глаза, Ифань медленно садится, игнорируя недовольные восклики, осаждая друзей лишь одной фразой.

— С ним что-то случилось.

Видя предельно серьезный взгляд блондина, Бен, не задавая лишних вопросов, достал телефон, принявшись набирать номер Хуана, но очень быстро на его лице отразилось растерянность, смешанная с беспокойством.

— Недоступен.

Нахмурившись, Ифань поднялся с кушетки и под недовольный возглас медсестры покинул медпункт. Чанель и Бекхен последовали за ним.

— Сколько я был без сознания?

— Минут пятнадцать, может двадцать.

— Ифань! — по коридору ему навстречу спешил Шивон вместе с одним из судей, — Ты себя нормально чувствуешь, все в порядке?

— Да, простите за беспокойство. Видимо просто переутомился. Думаю, мне будет лучше отдохнуть дома.

— Конечно. Понимаю, — Чхве кивнул, — Чанель тебя проводит. Верно?

— Разумеется. Мы пойдем. До свидания.

Не тратя больше времени, Крис поспешил прочь под удивленные взгляды.

— И где ты думаешь его искать?

Ву прикусывает губу, задумываясь, а после произносит:

— Парк. Для начала проверим там.

Кивая самому себе, Ифань срывается с места, торопясь вперед. Он не уверен в том, что все привидевшееся ему за то время, пока он был без сознания — правда, но ноги сами несут его к озеру в центре парка.


	21. Chapter 21

Останавливаясь перед водной гладью, Ифань оглядывается по сторонам, переводя дыхание после бега. Вокруг царит спокойствие и безмятежность, разве что небольшая толпа в стороне, расходясь, что-то живо обсуждает. Выдыхая, Ву двигается в ту сторону, с каждым шагом ощущая, как все сильнее колотится сердце.

Толпа расступается, и Крис останавливается, глядя на крупную лужу на асфальте с тянущейся от нее дорожкой к озеру и следы шин уходящие прочь. Прикусывая губу, блондин вновь оглядывается. Взгляд цепляется за чужую удаляющуюся фигуру.

Чанель и Бекхен, немного отставшие от Ифаня, едва догнав его, опешили, когда он, зарычав, вновь срывается с места, на всей скорости уносясь к одной из боковых аллей. Думая, что он увидел Тао, они спешат следом, однако Крис догоняет какого-то парня и, рывком разворачивая его к себе, с размаху бьет кулаком в лицо. Незнакомец отшатывается, падая на землю. Ву склоняется к лежащему телу, хватая парня за грудки, приподнимая и встряхивая.

— Где он? Что ты с ним опять сделал? Какого черта ты все время заставляешь Тао страдать, сука!

Парень широко распахнутыми глазами испугано смотрит на разгневанного Ифаня.

— Я… он… мне жаль, правда. Я не хотел.

— Да кому она нужна, твоя жалость!

Блондин вновь ударяет парня. Ярость ослепляет, и он продолжает бить его раз за разом, пока Чанель не без труда оттаскивает друга в сторону.

— Остановись, Крис! Ты же убьешь его! Хватит!

— Плевать. Эта сволочь толкнула Тао под машину в прошлом и столкнула в воду сейчас. Он даже не подумал, что по его милости из-за травмы ног он не может плавать!

Ифаня трясет от переполняющих эмоций, и если бы не висевший на нем Пак, не дающий двигаться, он бы действительно прибил Ён Хи на месте.

Приподнимаясь, Ён зажимает кровоточащий нос рукой, но над ним нависает уже другая фигура, и он вскидывает голову, встречаясь с миловидным личиком, взгляд которого не предвещает ничего хорошего. Бекхен не лупит Хи слепо как Ву. Он молча выворачивает Хи руку, отчего тот, взвизгивая от боли, старается увернуться, переворачиваясь и утыкаясь лицом в землю. Крис и Чанель от подобного вида застывают на месте. Обычно шумный и милый парень сейчас больше походит на матерого хищника. Бён, сохраняя хладнокровие, окидывает постанывающего парня взглядом.

— Рискну предположить по твоей мокрой одежде, что капля совести у тебя осталась, и ты вытащил Тао. Поэтому я задам только один вопрос. Где он сейчас?

Кряхтя и отплевываясь от стекающей из носа крови, Ён скулит и, сбиваясь, произносит:

— Его забрала скорая. Он в больнице.

— Уже лучше. В какой именно?

Парень вскрикивает, когда Бекхен надавливает на его руку, выворачивая сильнее, и быстро выпаливает:

— Вторая городская больница. Они сказали, что отвезут его туда.

Бён отпускает Хи толкая на землю и, выпрямляясь, направляется к потрясенным Ву и Паку.

— Что встали? Поехали! И так много внимания привлекли, скоро может полиция появиться. А ты, — Бек оглядывается на парня, валяющегося на земле и укачивающего поврежденную руку, — Еще хоть раз приблизишься к Тао ближе, чем на километр, и можешь бронировать койку в реанимации. Я предупредил.

После этого Бекхен направляется к Чанелю, вновь переключаясь в режим невинного парня.

— Купишь мне влажные салфетки? Я замарался.

— Э, да. Конечно.

Пак неуверенно кивает, а Бён подхватывает его и Криса под руки, быстрым шагом уводя к выходу из парка. Прохожие, привлеченные их дракой, быстро расходятся, не желая вставать у них на пути.

Уже сидя в автобусе, Ифань смотрит на свои разбитые костяшки и поворачивается к Бекхену.

— Спасибо.

Бён фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Не за что. Хотя не стоило поднимать столько шуму, — вздохнув, парень выдерживает небольшую паузу и добавляет, — Но я тебя понимаю. Только сейчас мы нужнее рядом с Тао, чем с этим мудаком. Думаю, ему и этого хватит, чтобы впредь не соваться к Хуану. Однако как ты узнал, где они и что произошло?

Блондин виновато смотрит на друга.

— Это долгая история и я не уверен, что ее стоит рассказывать.

Бек не слишком доволен таким ответом, но оставляет Криса в покое, не задавая лишних вопросов.

Отвернувшись к окну, Ифань прислушивается к собственным ощущениям, но внутри лишь его тревога и беспокойство. Ему неспокойно оттого, что он больше не может чувствовать Тао. За это время он слишком привык к возможности всегда знать, что происходит с брюнетом в тот или иной момент. Радуется он, грустит, волнуется или пугается. Ву всегда мог успокоить его, утешить или порадоваться вместе с ним какой-либо мелочи, но, не имея возможности узнать хоть что-то о Хуане, блондин готов лезть на стену.

— Крис, выходим.

Бекхен касается плеча Ифаня, выводя его из задумчивости и кивая в сторону двери.

* * *

Блондин с облегчением выдыхает, когда пожилой врач говорит, что Тао в порядке, но ему придется остаться на пару дней, чтобы медики могли полностью проверить его состояние. Ребята выпрашивают возможность увидеться с ним и, после нескольких минут уговоров, врач сдается, хотя разрешает пройти к пациенту только кому-то одному, чтобы лишний раз его не тревожить. Чанель с Бекхеном оглядываются на Криса, отдавая эту возможность ему. Следом за врачом Ифань проходит к палате Хуана и, вздохнув, распахивает дверь, заходя внутрь.

Тао лежит на постели, глядя в окно, однако при звуке шагов оборачивается к двери и улыбается видя своего гостя.

Блондин чувствует, как с груди словно падает тяжкий груз. Пройдя к койке, Ифань опускается возле нее на стул, заглядывая в чужие глаза.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Тао тихо хмыкает.

— Так, будто едва не отправился на тот свет, — чуть поерзав, Хуан сильнее разворачивается к Ву, — Как прошла игра? Я не помешал?

Ифань закатывает глаза, перебираясь на кровать и притягивая Тао к себе.

— Глупый. Не помешал. Мы выиграли. Хотя ты здорово меня напугал.

— Прости, — брюнет обнимает парня в ответ, кладя голову ему на плечо.

— Не извиняйся. Лучше пообещай, что впредь не будешь общаться со всякими ненормальными и будешь осторожен.

— Обещаю.

Тао улыбается, потому что забота Криса прогоняет прочь все тревоги и волнения. Слегка отстранившись, Ифань приподнимает лицо Тао за подбородок, касаясь его губ коротким невесомым поцелуем, а после соприкасаясь с ним лбом и еле слышно произнося:

— Я больше не чувствую тебя.

— Я тоже, — Тао поджимает губы, но отстранившись, заглядывает блондину в глаза, — Но это ведь не страшно? Мы ведь все равно вместе?

Ву кивает, беря руки Хуана в свои.

— Хочу познакомить тебя со своими родителями. Они скоро должны вернуться из Японии, поэтому, если ты не против, давай расскажем им о наших отношениях. Не хочу, чтобы мы встречались украдкой.

— Они могут не принять это.

Ифань усмехается, поглаживая Тао по щеке большим пальцем.

— Ну, в любом случае рано или поздно им придется с этим смириться. Пусть начинают готовиться уже сейчас.

Крис улыбается, но о чем-то вспомнив, приподнимает брови вверх, лукаво добавляя:

— Кстати, зачем тебе все-таки нужна была энциклопедия по ядерной физике? У нас не было этого предмета.

Хуан удивленно смотрит на блондина, а после утыкается ему в плечо, заливисто смеясь.

* * *

— Не нервничай ты так, все будет в порядке. К тому же я ведь рядом, — Крис берет Тао за руку, открывая дверь и заводя следом за собой в дом, — Мам, пап, я дома.

— Ты вовремя. Я как раз накрываю на стол, — из кухни слышится звонкий женский голос.

— Может мне уйти? — Хуан нервно шепчет, пятясь к двери.

— Не паникуй. Разувайся, — Ифань ободряюще улыбается брюнету, а после громче добавляет, — Мам, поставь еще одну тарелку. Я не один.

На кухни слышится оживленное копошение.

— Фань…

— Все под контролем, пошли.

Крис тянет Тао за руку, так как сейчас Хуан больше всего походит на испуганного потерянного малыша.

Вымыв руки в уборной на нижнем этаже, Ифань ведет брюнета на кухню, знакомя с родителями. Тао нервно кланяется, представляясь. Сидящие за столом мужчина и женщина переглядываются, приглашая его за стол.

На протяжении всего ужина брюнет чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Хотя родители Криса и не показывают к нему какого-либо негатива, их расспросы о его увлечениях, занятиях и планах о будущем заметно напрягают.

— Хватит уже. Что вы за допрос устроили?

— Почему сразу допрос, Фань? Нам просто интересно с кем дружит наш сын.

— Я думаю, Ифань прав, дорогая. Прости, если мы слишком навязчивы в своих расспросах, Тао.

— Ничего, все в порядке, — брюнет смущенно улыбается, вызывая ответные улыбки у господина и госпожи Ву.

Решив, что это может стать подходящим моментом, Крис набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, произнося:

— Мам, пап, на самом деле мы с Тао встречаемся.

В комнате воцаряется тишина. Хуан прячет под стол руки, сцепляя их в крепкий замок, а Ифань внимательно наблюдает за родителями, ожидая их реакции. Вопреки законам логики и их ожиданиям мужчина ехидно усмехается, поворачиваясь к досадливо хмурящейся женщине.

— Дорогая?

— Ну, не сейчас же! — бросив на супруга сердитый взгляд, женщина, вновь становясь спокойней, смотрит на бледного напуганного Тао и напряженного сына, после чего мягко улыбается, — Успокойтесь вы. Мы в курсе.

— В курсе? — блондин не может сдержать удивления, широко распахивая глаза, впрочем, такому открытию удивлен не только он, но и его парень.

— Милый, кто лучше родителей может тебя знать. Я много думала о нашем с тобой разговоре перед отъездом и о твоем поведении раньше, мы с отцом обсуждали это в Японии, поэтому для нас это не такая уж и неожиданность.

Крис не находит, что сказать, заставляя своим растерянным видом родителей смеяться.

— Так вы давно встречаетесь?

— Вы же пользуйтесь презервативами?

— Мама!

— Да, что такого-то?

— Пожалуй, мы лучше с Тао прогуляемся. Иначе вы наговорите еще больше странных вещей!

Крис поспешно поднимается из-за стола.

Встав следом, Хуан прощается и, поклонившись, спешит за блондином в коридор.

Выйдя на улицу, Ифань берет брюнета за руку, переплетая их пальцы и направляясь в конец улицы.

— У тебя очень необычные родители.

Ву хмурится.

— Да. Сообразительные до невозможности! И любопытные!

— Но зато они не против.

Блондин согласно хмыкает, понемногу остывая.

— Ну, раз уж со знакомством мы разобрались, куда пойдем?

— Хм… не знаю. Может у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи?

Ифань ненадолго задумывается.

— Парк аттракционов? Там есть хорошая комната страха.

— Ой, нет. Только не это.

Крис смеется, останавливаясь и разворачиваясь к побледневшему Хуану.

— Не переживай, я пошутил. Я знаю, что ты боишься приведений.

— Неправда.

— Ладно, пусть будет так, но… — Ифань становится серьезней, — я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Когда ты упал в воду, я видел твое прошлое. И, обещаю, впредь я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред.

— Знаю. Тогда я тоже видел прошлое. Твое прошлое, Фань.

* * *

— Они выглядят довольно мило, — подойдя к моющей посуду жене, господин Ву обнял ее за талию.

— Да. Но теперь нам не видать внуков.

Тихо хмыкнув, мужчина довольно улыбнулся.

— Посмотрим. Ты же помнишь условие нашего спора? Я выиграл. Он определился до нашего прилета.

Выключив воду, женщина обернулась, вздыхая.

— Ты уверен? Нам все-таки не двадцать лет, чтобы заводить второго ребенка.

— Не такие уж мы и старые, к тому же, должен же я хоть кому-то передать компанию по наследству.

— Даже если так, малыш сначала должен вырасти.

— Ну, до того момента у нас есть Ифань.

— Ты думаешь, он бросит баскетбол? О, это вряд ли.

— Ну, до тех пор придется поработать самому, хотя…

— Что?

— Есть у меня одна идея. Но об этом потом. Надо успеть пока не вернулись дети!

Подхватив супругу на руки, мужчина направился в сторону спальни.


	22. Final

Молодой темноволосый мужчина в сером деловом костюме, проходя через центральный зал бизнес-центра к выходу, остановился, глядя на крупную плазму, висевшую на стене. На экране транслировался спортивный канал, где журналист брал интервью у баскетбольной команды из Канады выигравшей очередной турнир NBA. Заметив светловолосую макушку одного из игроков, парень сердито нахмурился и, развернувшись, быстрым шагом поспешил покинуть центр. Сев за руль черного Мерседес-Бенц С-класса, он забрасывает папку с документами на соседнее сиденье. Тихо вздохнул, брюнет складывает руки на руль, останавливая свой взгляд на тонком кольце. Досадливо поджимая губы, парень недовольно ворчит, заводя двигатель:

— Придурок, Ифань!

Сердито хмурясь, брюнет вырулил на дорогу, встраиваясь в автомобильный поток. Спустя полчаса его автомобиль остановился перед невысоким зданием с зеркальными окнами. Прихватив документы, он поспешил внутрь. Проходя мимо приветствующих его сотрудников, парень заходит в лифт, поднимаясь на верхний этаж. В просторном холле с парой диванов для ожидания, за полукруглым столом сидит молоденькая секретарша. При виде вошедшего она громко охает.

— Господин Хуан, а директор уже уехал! У него с кем-то на вечер назначена встреча, и он просил передать вам, что на сегодня вы можете быть свободны.

Парень цокает языком, бросая взгляд на дверь справа от секретарского стола с надписью «генеральный директор». Пару секунд о чем-то подумав, он передает папку с документами секретарши.

— Ясно. Отдайте это ему завтра, как только он появится в офисе. Боюсь, я могу его пропустить.

— Хорошо.

— В принципе, раз сегодня его не будет, вы можете идти.

— А вы?

— Я еще поработаю, нужно закончить кое-какие дела. Передайте вниз на ресепшн, чтобы посетителей не пускали и записи оформляли на завтра после обеда.

— Конечно.

Убедившись, что его указания приняты, брюнет развернулся ко второй двери в холле, разместившейся с левой стороны с табличкой «Зам. директора». Чуть ослабив по пути галстук, парень вытащил из кармана телефон, нажимая кнопку быстрого набора. Спустя несколько гудков на другом конце послышался мужской голос:

— Привет, Тао! Что-то случилось?

— Нет, но разве у вас сегодня была назначена встреча? Я думал нам нужно обсудить сотрудничество с компанией из Таиланда, — подойдя к окну в кабинете, мужчина уставился на улицу, разглядывая бесконечный поток людей и машин внизу.

— Выходит, переговоры прошли успешно?

— Да, они согласились с нашими условиями, правда, они просили произвести отгрузку первой партии товара в начале следующего месяца.

— Думаю, с этим мы справимся. Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть, ты вполне заслужил отпуск.

— Что? — мужчина удивленно застыл.

— Тао, ты без перерыва вкалывал весь этот год. Небольшой перерыв не помешает.

— Но мы ведь прямо в середине нового проекта.

— Никуда он не денется. К тому же, ты наверняка сейчас в офисе, хотя на сегодня работы уже нет. Поезжай домой, а завтра зайдешь, и я подпишу тебе бумаги на отпуск.

— Но я не устал. Я могу продолжать работать.

— Все завтра, Тао. Все завтра. Подумай над моим предложением. Уверен, что ты сможешь пересмотреть свое решение. До завтра!

— Но, господин Ву…

В трубке послышались гудки, заставляя мужчину сердито смотреть на заставку телефона, где в обнимку стояли два парня, счастливо улыбаясь в камеру. Погипнотизировав экран гаджета взглядом, мужчина тяжело вздохнул вновь набирая второй номер на быстром наборе. Внутри все встрепенулось от ожидания, но по завершении стандартных гудков уже привычно зазвучал голос автоответчика:

— Здравствуйте, вы позвонили Крису Ву. В настоящий момент я не могу ответить. Оставьте свое сообщение после гудка, и я перезвоню вам при первой возможности!

— Да черт тебя дери, Ифань! У них это семейная привычка игнорировать меня?!

Психанув, мужчина забросил телефон в карман и направился на выход. Настроения работать не было абсолютно.

Забираясь в салон автомобиля, мужчина прикусывает губу, думая, что ему в очередной раз придется провести вечер в одиночестве в пустой квартире. Так же, как и все предыдущие месяцы.

* * *

Квартира на верхнем этаже элитного дома привычно встречает Тао тишиной и пустотой. Ее они купили с Ифанем около шести лет назад, после окончания университета. Тогда им было и море по колено, и горы по плечу. А теперь он сидит здесь каждый вечер в гордом одиночестве, и у него нет даже собаки, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким ненужным и никчемным.

Разувшись, парень проходит по коридору к лестнице на второй этаж, где находится спальня, но, не успев подняться, останавливается. Из кухни льется мягкий приглушенный свет.

Насторожившись, Хуан медленно приблизился к проходу, но так и остался стоять в дверях.

Стол на кухне накрыт всевозможными блюдами. В центре полыхают свечи, а из запотевшего ведерка со льдом виднеется бутылка шампанского.

Тао вздрагивает, когда чужие руки обнимают его со спины, а горячие губы нежно целуют за ушком и шепчут:

— Ты задержался.

Первые секунд пять Тао позволяет себе немного помлеть в чужих объятиях, а после выворачивается, отходя в сторону и скрещивая руки на груди, сверля Криса взглядом.

— Надо же! И что безумно занятому господину Ву понадобилось в моей квартире?

— В нашей квартире, — брюнет пренебрежительно фыркает, пока Ифань подходит к нему ближе, — Тао, я виноват, признаю, но давай не будем ссориться, ладно?

— Не будем ссориться? Ты год игнорировал мои звонки, Фань! Год я слушал твой долбанный автоответчик, и ты ни разу не перезвонил мне! Ни разу!

Тао чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, и поспешно поджимает губы, чтобы не заплакать, как он делал по вечерам, слушая заученные слова, повторяющиеся раз за разом.

— Прости, — Крис привлекает к себе брюнета, поглаживая по спине и успокаивая, — С тренировками и играми у меня просто не было свободного времени.

— Но даже так ты мог найти хотя бы пару минут, чтобы позвонить и сказать, что у тебя все в порядке, или отправить сообщение. Я ведь не прошу чего-то невозможного. Зачем ты так со мной, Фань?

— Прости, Тао. Обещаю, такого больше не повторится.

Отстранившись, Хуан обиженно отвернулся, тихо произнося:

— Ты всегда нарушаешь свои обещания.

Вздохнув, Ву прошел к столу, отодвигая стул.

— Давай для начала поужинаем, а после обо всем поговорим, ладно.

Фыркнув, брюнет принципиально прошел ко второму стулу и сел на него. Игнорируя блондина, Тао принялся накладывать всего понемногу. Несмотря на обиду, из-за напряженного дня Хуан был дико голоден.

Дождавшись пока блондин утолит голод, Ифань, открыв бутылку с шампанским, разлил еле слышно шипящий напиток в бокалы.

— Ты все еще носишь мой подарок?

Вздрогнув, Хуан отложил палочки, накрыв руку с кольцом другой.

— Просто выбросить было жалко.

— Держи!

Крис протягивает Тао бокал. Сверкнув на него обиженным взглядом, брюнет перехватывает хрустальную ножку.

— Спасибо. Могу я узнать, что за повод для всего этого? — Хуан кивает на стол и шампанское.

Ифань как-то странно улыбается, смотря на парня напротив:

— Попытка извиниться?

— Это не в твоей привычке. Просто объясни, что происходит? Ты на два года по контракту уезжаешь играть в Канаду. При этом последний год полностью игнорируя меня! Думаешь, простой ужин может быть достаточным извинением?

Ву вздыхает, становясь серьезней и напрягаясь.

— Тао, я не хотел говорить это раньше времени, но… все дело в свадьбе. Честно, я копил на нее. Поэтому тебе придется снять кольцо, потому что…

Крис выдыхает, поднимаясь из-за стола. Когда он делает шаг к брюнету, тот жестом останавливает его, залпом выпивая шампанское и с грохотом ставя бокал на стол.

— Я понял.

Встав из-за стола, Хуан быстрым шагом направляется к выходу.

— Тао!

Блондин спешит за ним, стараясь удержать за руку, но брюнет отдергивает ее, освобождаясь.

— Я просто соберу свои вещи. Не волнуйся. Я не собираюсь мешать тебе и твоей невесте!

Брюнет взбегает по лестнице на второй этаж, врываясь в спальню. Распахивая шкаф, он стягивает с верхней полки дорожную сумку.

— Тао, не глупи! — Ифань забегает в комнату следом, наблюдая, как Хуан открывает остальные створки шкафа, скидывая вещи с полок в сумку, — Может, для начала ты дослушаешь меня до конца?

Швырнув сумку на пол, Тао вскидывает голову, глядя на Ву полными слез глазами.

— Ты обещал, что не причинишь мне боли! Тогда какого черта ты говоришь, что у тебя свадьба! Если ты хотел меня бросить, мог сказать это раньше, а не крутить романы за моей спиной, ставя меня в известность об этом в самый последний момент!

Походя к брюнету, Крис говорит:

— Может все дело в том, что я тебе не врал и не изменял?

Ву берет за руку Тао, пытавшегося вырвать ее обратно. Не давая ему высвободиться, Ифань стягивает с нее кольцо. Хуан закрывает второй ладошкой лицо, заливаясь слезами. Перестав махинировать с чужой рукой, Крис привлекает брюнета к себе, обнимая, и легонько целует чужую ладонь, продолжая держать ее в своей.

— Хм… похоже я все-таки угадал с размером, — Тао в ответ только вновь всхлипывает, заставляя Ву вздыхать, — Панда, ну, что ты плачешь. Как ты вообще мог подумать, что я брошу своего любимого жениха прямо перед свадьбой, м? Ну, посмотри? Оно тебе хоть нравится?

Шмыгая носом, Тао поднимает на Ифаня злобный и обиженный взгляд, намереваясь ему врезать, чтобы он раз уж решил его бросить, хотя бы не смел издеваться. Ву переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Хуана, показывая ему его руку, на которой красуется новое украшенное витиеватой резьбой кольцо, такое же, как сверкает на руке улыбающегося Криса.

— И не думай, что я приму отказ. Я не для этого денно и нощно вкалывал, чтобы ты сбежал от меня из-под венца.

Брюнет сердито сопит носом, потому что злиться на бессовестного блондина не получается, хотя желание двинуть за его поступки все еще не пропало.

— Ненавижу тебя.

Ву делает вид, будто о чем-то задумывается, а после с улыбкой произносит:

— В таком случае, у тебя впереди вся жизнь для того, чтобы отомстить мне.

Наклоняясь, Ифань целует Тао, растворяя остатки обиды. Вначале тягуче медленно, но после углубляя поцелуй, делая его все более страстным и жадным. Наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, Ву скользит руками по талии брюнета, сильнее прижимая его к себе. Слегка отстранившись, Крис выдыхает в чужие губы, опаляя их горячим дыханием:

— Если бы ты только знал, как я скучал. Хоть раз ответь я тебе, бросил бы все к чертям, наплевав на все контракты, и примчался обратно в Корею.

Тао подается вперед, прикусывая нижнюю губу блондина и, слегка оттянув, отпускает. Прижимаясь бедрами к Крису, Хуан выжидающе смотрит в потемневшие глаза напротив. Блондин опускает ладони ему на ягодицы, сжимая их.

— Играешь с огнем, Тао.

— Может я этого и добиваюсь. Хватит говорить, Фань. Я слишком долго тебя ждал.

Ифань усмехается, вновь припадая к чужим губам, скользя руками к пуговицам на пиджаке, расстегивая их и стягивая лишнюю одежду. Тао проще, потому что на Крисе только футболка и спортивные штаны. Отрываясь от желанных губ, Ву дает брюнету возможность сдернуть с него верхнюю одежду, зато ему приходится повозиться, пытаясь расстегнуть во время очередного поцелуя многочисленные пуговицы на рубашке Хуана. Тао смеется, отстраняясь.

— Ты мне одежду порвешь.

— Тогда разберись с этим сам. Только скорее.

Пока Тао снимает рубашку, Ифань успевает избавиться от штанов и нижнего белья. Глядя на то, как брюнет возится с ремнем, блондин тихо стонет.

— Тао, хватит издеваться.

Едва брюки падают на пол, Ву нетерпеливо подхватывает Хуана под бедра, заставляя обхватить себя ногами, и переносит его на кровать.

Тао запрокидывает голову, открывая Крису шею, мгновенно осыпаемую жадными поцелуями. Спускаясь ниже, Ифань оставляет на теле алые отметины, блуждая руками по коже, лаская и возбуждая брюнета все сильнее. Хуан пропускает меж пальцев светлые пряди, облизывая губы, когда блондин слегка прикусывает, а после целует и зализывает его соски. Каждое касание распаляет все сильнее, и когда Ифань продолжая цепочку влажных поцелуев, спускается еще ниже, Тао не может сдержать стон. Горячие губы обхватывают возбужденную плоть, скользя по ней.

Слегка отстраняясь, Крис принимается водить рукой по основанию члена Тао, слизывая с головки выступающую смазку, а после обводя языком выступающие вены. Брюнет что-то невнятно мычит, силясь сдерживаться, но это оказывается невозможно, когда его плоть вновь оказывается в горячем рту Ифаня, начинающего быстро двигать головой. Дыхание сбивается и Хуану все труднее сдерживать стоны и вскрики.

Скользнув рукой между ягодицами Тао, Ву проталкивает в брюнета палец, разрабатывая его дырочку и заставляя Хуана выгибаться с очередным стоном.

Крис готов сойти с ума от этих стонов и вскриков, ему сложно сдерживаться, потому что он сам уже возбужден до предела, и низ живота тянет тугой болью от желания. Не в силах терпеть, он добавляет к первому пальцу второй, вскоре присоединяя третий.

Тао задыхается, вскидывая голову и умоляюще бросая взгляд на Ву.

— Фань! Возьми меня. Скорее.

Рывком поднимаясь, Ифань закинул ноги брюнета себе на плечи, приставляя пульсирующий член к анусу Тао и входя внутрь. Тао сжимает зубы и слегка шипит, отвыкнув за год с лишним от подобных ощущений. Замирая, чтобы не причинять брюнету вреда, блондин тяжело дышит, но самоконтроля хватает ненадолго, и он принимается медленно двигаться, параллельно надрачивая Тао, чтобы отвлечь его от неприятных ощущений. Выгибаясь в спине, Хуан подается вперед, подмахивая Крису бедрами, тем самым давая зеленый свет, чтобы Ву с тихим рыком увеличил темп, вколачиваясь в тело под собой. Шлепки смешиваются со стонами и вскриками, разбавляясь скрипом кровати и ее ударами о стену. Ифань наклоняется вперед, придерживая в локтях ноги Тао под коленями.

— Люблю тебя. Люблю, Тао.

— Фань…

Очередной стон тонет в поцелуе. Вокруг все расплывается и взрывается. Хуан кончает, заглушая оргазменный вскрик в чужих губах. Еще несколько раз толкнувшись внутрь Тао, Ифань входит в него по самые яйца, изливаясь с удовлетворенным стоном-полурыком.

Выйдя из Тао, Крис дарит ему короткие скользящие поцелуи. Более ли менее переведя дыхание, он, приподнявшись, заглядывает брюнету в глаза, видя в расширенных зрачках свое отражение.

— Думаю, во время медового месяца в Европе, где мы распишемся, у нас будет достаточно времени наверстать упущенный год.

Хуан усмехается, за шею притягивая блондина к себе и шепча в припухшие губы:

— По-моему логичней было бы начать наверстывать все прямо сейчас. К тому же, твой отец дал мне отпуск.

Ифань довольно улыбается, проводя рукой по покрывшимся испариной ребрам.

— В таком случае, боюсь, завтра ты не сможешь сидеть.

— Не волнуйся. Оно того стоит.

Тао тянется к Крису, вовлекая его в очередной поцелуй.

* * *

Ву просыпается от настойчивого звона в дверь. Приподняв голову, он смотрит на недовольно хмурящегося во сне Хуана, устроившего свою темную макушку у него на плече и обхватившего рукой поперек груди.

Звон в дверь вновь повторяется, и Ифань, тихо ворча, высвобождается из объятий Тао, выбираясь из постели. Подхватывая с пола футболку и штаны, Крис поспешно натягивает их, направляясь вниз. На пороге стоит курьер с огромным букетом и всунутым в них конвертом.

Удивленно вскидывая брови, блондин расписывается в получении и, закрыв за курьером дверь, несет внезапный презент обратно наверх.

— Кто приходил? — Тао приподнимает заспанную мордашку в момент, когда Ифань заходит в комнату. Видя цветы, он уже более осмысленно с недоумением добавляет, — От кого это? И по какому поводу?

— Может твой тайный поклонник? — Ву с толикой ревности бросает на Хуана пристальный взгляд, за что получает ответный взгляд полный скепсиса, — В любом случае сейчас узнаем.

Поставив цветы на прикроватную тумбочку, Крис вытаскивает конверт, вынимая из него два листа. Пробежав по ним взглядом, он тяжело вздыхает, передавая Тао один из листов.

— Это от родителей. Вернее от отца, твое заявление на отпуск, а здесь… — Ифань потрясает листом в своих руках, — Поздравление с грядущей свадьбой и наставление для меня отвезти в офис заявление с твоей подписью. Ох, кажется, я зря вчера ему рассказал о своих планах.

— Так это он с тобой ближе к вечеру виделся?

— Эм… нет, мы с ним обедали. Думаю, вечером он помчался домой сообщать эту новость маме.

Тао обиженно дует губы.

— А когда я ему звонил, он мне даже не проговорился.

— Потому что я попросил его об этом. Хотел сделать сюрприз.

Блондин наклоняется к брюнету, даря утренний поцелуй. Потянувшись к Крису, Тао охает застывая по пути.

Ву прикусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Я предупреждал, что тебе сегодня будет не просто.

— Просто, заткнись.

— Ладно, принцесса. Сегодня отдыхаешь в постели. Я пока приготовлю завтрак.

— Не называй меня принцессой!

— Как хочешь, Панда.

— Эй! То, что я не могу двигаться сейчас, не значит, что я тебе не отомщу потом.

Ифань смеется, вставая с кровати.

— Не переживай. Как я вчера говорил, у тебя теперь для этого впереди вся жизнь. Не скучай. Я скоро.

Ву скрывается за дверью, уходя на нижний этаж.

Откинувшись на подушки, Тао счастливо улыбается, поднимая руку и разглядывая искрящееся под лучами солнца кольцо.

\------------------------------------------

_Обниму тебя и дождусь рассвета,_

_На сердце тепло,_

_А в твоих глазах я вижу будущее._

_Потому что ты снова и снова рядом со мной._

_Сильный ветер или шторм,_

_У тебя есть я, кто всегда будет рядом._

_Давай сыграем в эту игру,_

_Ты и я,_

_Пока ты играешь со мной,_

_Ты остаёшься со мной._

_(Z.TAO — One Heart)_


End file.
